


Achilles' Heel 阿喀琉斯之踵

by Little_Flower_Y



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 64,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Flower_Y/pseuds/Little_Flower_Y
Summary: “那本不是个适合与命中注定之人相遇的日子。” 多年后午后，联合王国国王又回忆起此事，他眨着那双宝石般的眼睛，语气里带着些许遗憾。听到这话的人，握着他的手，柔声补充：“但任何时候都是该与命中注定之人相遇的日子。”国王轻轻地摸着彼此手上那枚同样的戒指，目光无比温柔地看向远方。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 基诺沙宰相/将军万×西彻斯特小王子查

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 『一切皆有缘由。  
> 初次见面，我的爱。』

【X-Men/EC】Achilles' Heel 阿喀琉斯之踵

“那本不是个适合与命中注定之人相遇的日子。” 多年后午后，联合王国国王又回忆起此事，他眨着那双宝石般的眼睛，语气里带着些许遗憾。   
听到这话的那人，握着他的手，柔声补充：“但任何时候都是该与命中注定之人相遇的日子。”   
国王轻轻地摸着彼此手上那枚同样的戒指，目光无比温柔地看向远方。  
春天又要来了。

chapter.1 

冬日的夜晚寒风凛冽，今年基诺沙的冬天格外寒冷，风透过层层叠叠的衣服直直地刺入骨子里，一层厚厚的白雪，仿佛一件巨大的白衣，偷着阴森的寒气，笼罩了整个皇城。  
基诺沙今年的冬天是最冷的一年。  
Erik来到酒场的时候已是深夜，除了一些无家可归之人，没人愿意在这种地方逗留。他也不知为何，突然想来这个酒场喝上一杯。   
门开的同时，酒场的众人目光都投向门口见。这样正常，没有哪个神经病还会在深夜来此。而且穿成他这样的人，多半非富即贵，在市井之地会被吸引一下别人的目光也是理所应当，而Erik却在进门的一瞬间感受到了那些落在他身上的目光中，有着些许不同。   
Erik用余光瞄到了坐在角落里的那个人。   
蓝眼睛的小个子举着已经喝了一半酒杯对他晃了晃，咬着鲜红的嘴唇对他轻轻一眨眼。   
他从刚才就在盯着他，从他入座到现在，他已经喝了四杯酒，而角落里那个人却一直将视线锁定在他的身上似笑非笑，就好像他是他等待多日终于自行撞上门来的猎物。   
也许是刺客或间谍也不一定，Erik心想。不过那人长得过于好看，正常来说如果是刺客不应该如此显眼，他应该落入人群中便会消失无踪，而那人却十分漂亮，即使穿着破烂的衣服，披着麻布的斗篷，一脸灰土也掩盖不了那人惊人的容貌。他绝对是那种人，即便在人山人海之中也看得见他身上散发的光芒，强烈而耀眼。也许会一会也并不吃亏，总不该拒绝美人的邀请，男孩子也无妨。更何况基诺沙这么大，能要了他的命的刺客还没出世呢。   
在男孩的旁边坐下，那人的酒杯已经空了。见Erik来，他又点了两杯。   
“你想说什么？你一直在看我。”Erik也不拐弯抹角，开门见山。   
男孩笑靥如花：“你好看呀，我多看两眼还不行吗？”   
“所以你打算请我喝酒吗？这是某种搭讪方式？”他捏起男孩的下巴，强迫男孩看向自己。   
小个子男孩一巴掌拍掉他的手，摇摇头，有些心虚地别过脸，拿起面前的一杯一饮而尽：“你可以看回来，我也很好看。”   
Erik刚想喝另一杯，却被蓝眼睛男孩拦住，把杯子移到自已面前，幽幽地说：“这杯也是我的，我没有钱，你得替我付钱。”   
“你没钱，那你叫我来做什么？”Erik佯装生气，起身要走。   
蓝眼睛一把抓住他的手，撞进他的怀里，搂着他的脖子，温热的气息打在Erik的脖子上，他用他软软的声音说：“你买我一晚上吧，我虽然不了解市价，但我很漂亮，我的初夜应该能卖个好价钱。你有钱，我看得出来，所以你买下我的初夜吧。”   
把男孩推开，按在椅子上，Erik冷笑一声，语气里掩不住的嘲讽：“这么早暴露身份好吗？没人这么着急投怀送抱。”   
男孩子却一脸疑惑，看了看Erik按在他肩头的手，又看向Erik，皱着眉头在想着什么。但结果看来他并没有答案，于是他挂回原来的表情，随后给他了一个大大的微笑：“我不知道你在说什么，我叫Francis。”   
“你知道我是谁。”Erik冷冷地说。   
Charles叹了口气，将他肩头的双手移到自己的腰上，贴近Erik，笑意盈盈：“我真的不知道，你可以告诉我不是吗？但我知道你很有钱，你手上戴的三枚戒指，其中右手中指戒指上的宝石是天使之眼，只有西彻斯特才有产出这种颜色。另外两枚，我虽然没有见过，但必定也是珍品。我觉得你可能是城里的贵族，虽然什么都可以伪装，但气质的话太难了，所以我推测你真的是有钱人。虽说可以演戏，但没人会在这种地方演戏。”   
Erik下意识的伸出自己的手，却发现早已没了戒指的踪影，而眼前这人却笑得不怀好意，Erik用膝盖都能分辨出发生了什么，但他同时也松了一口气。   
这个小贼。   
只见那人眯着眼睛飞快地在自己脸上亲了一口，扔下一句“我怎么可能跟男人睡啊！”就消失地无影无踪。   
酒场里的人可都看见了那人对自己又搂又抱，末了还亲了自己一口，想撇清关系，可人走无对证，只得自认倒霉。   
给老板付了钱，Erik便裹紧大衣离开了酒场。 

刚走出酒场的Erik，便感受到一阵寒气扑面而来，径直侵入他的鼻腔，呛得他鼻子发酸。街上如同死神路过一般的沉寂。这本就是基诺沙冬天该有的样子，寒风如同怪兽一般侵袭着世界，无情又决绝地拍打着可怜的人们。弱小的人类只得躲在风暴与寒潮的夹缝中，瑟瑟发抖，期盼着春日早些到来。   
Erik料定Charles没有走多远。那人虽然好看，但瘦的的确有些过分，靠过来时贴在他身上的手臂让Erik感觉到他的确没有多少肌肉。   
他也许就只是个小偷或者小骗子，他偷东西的手法足够干净利落。他的手干净而柔软，没有任何练剑或者其他功夫留下来的印记，没人会用派这种刺客来。当然，如果想要下毒，那就未免太蠢了些，他自幼百毒不侵，下毒才是下下策。   
事实果然如Erik所料，那位小骗子正倚在街角的墙上小心翼翼地喘着气，他想用这种方法来逃避Erik的追踪，但很不幸……   
Erik不动声色的走到他的旁边，Charles一抬眼“哇”的一声叫出来，要不是瞬间就被Erik捂住嘴巴，这几条街的人都要被这巨大的喊声惊醒。   
直到他觉得Charles冷静下来，Erik才松开手。   
“你吓死我了，我错了，我不该偷你的东西，还你还不行吗？”Charles像是早就知道自己会被捉住，说话的同时便依次拔下戒指，塞到Erik手里，“你行行好，别报官，我以后看见你绕着路走。”   
结果到了最后那枚戒指时，Charles死活也拔不下来了。   
不至于吧，他的手指比自己要粗，自己都能把戒指从他手上顺下来，不至于到自己了拔不下来啊。  
他正想抬头跟Erik解释，却看到Erik愣在那里，虽然夜色让Charles看不到他的表情，但Charles很敏锐，他感觉的到，那人分明是想掩饰……惊愕？   
Charles的心一紧。  
“我不是故意的……”   
Erik也恢复了往常的冷淡，没等Charles说完，便抓起他一把把他扛在肩上：“你这个小贼，把戒指还我之前，你都不必走了。”   
“什么？？！不行！！你放我下来，我一定会还你的！！”听到这话的Charles拼命地挣扎，奈何与Erik实力相差太过悬殊，任何的挣扎在Erik看来，不过是徒劳。  
Erik懒得回应，只是对着他的小屁股狠狠地攉了一掌。  
Charles赶紧捂住嘴生怕自己叫出来。刚才那种时候也就算了，现在被一个人如此轻易地抗灾肩上搬来搬去，实在是没有脸面让人看到。  
但他也没闲着，一边撕扯着Erik背后的衣服，一边低声咒骂。不过基本上不外乎“你这个坏人！”“大坏蛋！”“你怎么那么不要脸！”“你欺负人会遭报应的！”这么几句，这对Erik来说根本不痛不痒，Erik也就随他去了。

一路上Charles真的没闲着，Erik被他说得也有些头疼，因为这事Charles可能又多挨了几巴掌，即便是这样也没阻止得了他的喋喋不休。  
Charles被晃得头昏脑涨，等那人终于停下来时，映入眼帘的是一个华丽的府邸。Erik并没有怜香惜玉，直接把他丢在地上，吩咐侍女们给他准备好。Charles刚想反驳，结果就见Erik头也不回的就走了。  
其实Charles并不是感受不到危机，只是他为了等这个机会做了太多的准备，他在那个酒场附近等了Erik足足两个月。以至于机会来临的时候，他惊喜到无法对这个危机作出任何应对。他感受的到Erik的靠近，但由于身体原因，他确实跑不动了。见招拆招，遇到无法解决的事情，这就是最好的方法了。   
于是，泡在水池里的Charles嘴角抽搐，他一点也不想爬上Erik的床。  
侍女们为Charles清洗着身体，而他的思绪已经飘向了远方。  
他闭上眼，深深的吸了一口气，第一块多米诺骨牌已经被他推到了，接下来就只能看未来能走多远了。他不想一切都功亏一篑，他为了这个连童年都放弃了，他不能听天由命，他必须要全力以赴，让他放弃他的计划是绝无可能，他宁愿死。  
他握紧着手上那枚戒指，暗自祈祷。  
而戒指上镶嵌的细小的钻石们似乎闪了一下，然而光芒却溶解在了浴池的水纹之中，无人察觉。

沐浴完的Charles赤着脚，只披了一件单衣就被送到了Erik的房间，好在房间比较暖和，不至于让他冷的发抖。  
Erik此时也已经换好衣服，Charles看着他的脸有些发愣，回过神时才惊觉脸已经红得发烫。好在卧室灯火昏黄，不至于让那人看清自己的脸。  
“把衣服脱了，到床上来。”那人倚在床上，语气平淡，读不出一点感情。  
并不是很难执行的命令，Charles却感到了难以呼吸，他的手垂在身体两边，根本不听他的使唤。他很紧张，因为这不是他预料的结果，可上天给了他暗示，他也许不该拒绝。但他真的害怕，他只有十八岁而已。而事情已经向脱了缰绳的野马，飞快地向着他无法控制的领域奔腾而去。  
Charles不知道，他的紧张、害怕已经完全显露在他的脸上。他咽了口口水，拖着步子走向Erik的床，他还是做不到。  
Erik意外的有耐心，欣赏这个漂亮的小男孩痛苦的表演。虽然灯光并不是很明亮，但Erik足以看清那张倾城绝世的脸。  
眼神滑到他的手上，Erik看见那枚原属于他的戒指，正死死地抓着他的手指。  
到了Erik伸手可及的地方，Erik一把把那人拉入床上。Charles像是没反应过来似的，直接跌在Erik身上。这种状况大概只持续了一秒，Erik就把那个蓝眼睛的小男孩压在身下。  
小男孩泪眼汪汪，Erik伸出一只手，拂去他眼角的泪滴，低头吻在了Charles如同蜜糖一般甜美柔软的嘴唇上。

窗外北风呼啸，屋内春宵帐暖。

一切皆有缘由。  
初次见面，我的爱。

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 『也许是看到他脸的一瞬间，他就成了那人的俘虏。』

【X-Men/EC】Achilles' Heel 阿喀琉斯之踵

chapter.2 

现在的Charles正张开双腿，跪坐在Erik的身上。  
如果问Charles，他一定不会说自己害怕。一个人从西彻斯特的跑来极北之地的他，都没有露出过一丝胆怯。他独自一人徒步而行，翻山越岭，从温暖的南方不辞辛苦不远万里地闯入异国之地，换作一个经验丰富的冒险家也实属惊人之举，而他现在也不过十八岁而已。况且在西彻斯特看来，基诺沙本就是不毛之地，天寒地冻，荒无人烟。铁血的将军靠着连年的战争开拓疆土，强大但也树敌颇多，而现在将军权力已被架空，基诺沙只是看似强大，实际不过是一个纸糊的老虎，各方势力虎视眈眈，即使是为了安全着想，没有人会千方百计跑来这里，跑来一个随时会爆发战争的地方。  
但他不是没遇到过危险，基诺沙和西彻斯特交接的地方山贼颇多，那里经济落后，很多人为了为生只得落草为寇。自己也几次三番与他们交手，也算上帝保佑，有惊无险。  
可是在这种时候，在一个男人怀里，他还是有些害怕，匆忙地别过头，有意地避开Erik的视线。两个人都没有说话，彼此的呼吸声交叠在一起，散落在这个暧昧的却沉静的空气中，无比清晰。  
但这始终是命运的指引。Charles想。还好被Erik扛着进来的时候自己已经不动声色的扯掉了项链，丢在屋外的灌木丛中。有些东西现在并不是它该出现的时候。自己真的傻，总是去相信那些虚无缥缈的东西。  
虽然这么想着，可Charles还是忍不住又抬起头，对上他的视线。那人目光温柔，眼底里根本没有那些不该属于他的感情，他应该冷漠，残酷，如同传闻中那样冷血无情，杀人如麻。被架空的权力的他应该多有不甘，他应该嗜血、残暴不遗余力地去折磨每个令他讨厌的人。  
“嘿。”他想了想，决定说些什么来打破这个沉默又尴尬的局面，但他又不能惹他生气，他还想在这里呆着，这里有温暖的大屋，厚厚的棉被。他不能也不想回到阴冷又潮湿的地方，日复一日的等待，那不是他应该呆的世界也不是他该做的事。  
“你知道我是男的。”Charles像是在解释，也是在试探。  
“我知道。”Erik淡淡的回答，对于他来说一切都稀松平常，除了那件事，只不过是个意外送上门来的小男孩，跟那些想爬上他的床的公爵小姐们没什么两样。他想要钱，Erik可以给他钱，他可以给的东西甚至比他想像的更多。

Erik觉得那是天命弄人，他曾无数次幻想过与命中注定之人相遇的场景。  
他不在乎那人是个男人或者女人。也许是在决斗场。他穿着黑金色的战袍，策马飞驰，击败了一个又一个不自量力的对手。他手握着长枪，所向披靡，看台上的人们欢呼声一浪高过一浪，欢呼着自己的胜利，高喊着他们最伟大的战士的名字。看台上的大家小姐们，备着鲜红的玫瑰，一脸娇羞地看向自己。  
那人站在人群的中央，看向自己，身着白衣的他宛若天使临世。那人捧着一束洁白的栀子花，就如同他本身一样纯洁无暇，在一群身着华丽服饰的大小姐之中朴素无比，却显得尤为与众不同。他的身上似乎散发着圣洁的光芒。对上视线的一瞬间，那人的脸上绽开一朵微笑，美得惊心动魄。他大胆的将花抛向自己，与那些看台上的人一起，高呼起自己的名字。  
他叫着那人的名字，伸开双臂，那人就笑着跑下看台，扑入他的怀中，他们在众人或是嫉妒或是羡慕的目光中肆无忌惮地接吻互相倾诉着无穷无尽的爱意。  
而不是像现在这样，在一个简陋的酒场里，以一场偷窃为开始，结束于一场在床上的淫糜的纠缠。  
可他忍不住。  
也许是看到他脸的一瞬间，他就成了那人的俘虏。

Erik俯下身，贴近男孩。一边咬着他的的耳垂，一边用一只手抚摸着他腰侧的线条。Charles一动不动，身体僵硬的只得紧紧搂住Erik的脖子。  
Erik抚摸上他的后背，轻声安抚他。  
那人却将手臂收得更紧，漂亮的嘴唇喃喃低语，Erik听不清，索性就直接吻住了他。  
一只手搂着他的腰，而另一只来到他的胸前，揉搓着他的乳尖。  
未经人事的少年被玩弄着敏感部位的快感被无限放大，他挺立的乳尖好像甜美的樱桃，Erik手指轻轻扫过顶端，引得Charles一阵喘息。想着，Erik低下头含住了胸前的小点，舌头在他的乳尖周围打转，舔舐着他肌肤。  
Erik用牙齿轻轻咬了一下，就听见Charles“啊”的一声呻吟，随即便没了声响，Erik抬起头，搂着Charles腰的那只手移向他的后脑勺，抓着他的头发，迫使他离开自己的颈窝。  
只见那人咬着他红的几乎要滴出血的嘴唇，水汪汪的眼睛里满是无助。  
“别怕，Francis，叫出来，没人会嘲笑你。”Erik脱下他的衣服，而后指示道。  
完整的看到他的身体时，Erik也是有些惊讶，他并非他想象的那么干净——不是那种意义上的不干净，他的身上有着些许的伤痕，有新有旧。那是在偷窃逃跑的时候留下的伤口吧，Erik心想。  
“我需要你放松，不然你会受伤，我会温柔得对待你。”Erik声音低沉，一只手摸着Charles的头安抚他，另一只手从床头的柜子里摸出一个软膏。  
Erik意外的耐心，慢慢地将软膏喂进Charles的穴口，抬起Charles的身子，Erik抓住他的雪白的臀瓣，手指借着大量的润滑迅速插入后穴，痛楚让Charles皱起眉头。  
“叫出声，他们听不见的。”  
Charles还是拼命忍住，不让呻吟从口中逸出，他的呼吸凌乱无比，后穴一张一合地咬住Erik的手指。  
Erik觉得实在有些好笑，这个孩子带着一股不该有的天真闯进他的世界，稀里糊涂地被不认识的男人玩弄着小穴，傻到连反抗都不会。Charles忽然有种想大哭的冲动，他低下头尽量不去触碰Erik的眼神。他的双肩颤抖并啜泣着，漂亮的脸蛋上挂满了泪水。  
“看着我，Francis。”如同惩罚一般，Erik又加了一根手指，纤长的手指在Charles深处搅动，并没有想象中那么痛，更多的是令人想哭的强烈快感。小穴发出淫荡的湿润声，吸住Erik的手指。  
“呜……啊——求……”Charles听话地抬起眼睛，他的嗓子已经有些沙哑，喘着粗气，连句子都无法完整地说出，“不要……求……啊……”  
“乖孩子。”Erik用言语安抚着恐惧的小动物，而手上的动作没有停止，他又缓慢的塞进一根手指，仔细的扩张着Charles从未被人碰过的小穴。  
未经人事的男孩因为最敏感的私处被人玩弄而全身发抖，他雪白的肌肤也因此染上一层淡淡的粉色。他就像一只可爱的小鹿，柔软而脆弱，任凭Erik在他身上予取予求，漂亮的嘴唇漏下细碎又甜美的呻吟。  
Erik咬着他的耳垂，怜惜地拨开遮住他眼睛的刘海，亲吻着他的脸颊：“你让我买你一晚的时候，你可不是这种表情。”  
Charles的阴茎在两腿间挺立着，流出了一些前液，一些已经滴到了床上。他的双腿已经在打颤，几乎要脱力，他什么都做不了，只能任由自己搂着Erik的脖子支撑着，任由Erik肆意的玩弄自己。  
“怎么说不出话了？我以为你很能说呢。”Erik贴近他的肌肤，舔着他的脖子，Erik能感觉到自己的手指更湿了，于是开始在他的小穴里缓慢的抽插。他立刻感受到Charles身体的回应，小穴迅速的收紧死死地咬住他的手指。在划过某一点时，Charles更是忍不住叫出声，突然地快感让他忍不住地战栗。  
“啊——”Charles不断发出甜腻的呻吟，眼神却不敢离开Erik的眼睛，“啊——你放……过……放……”嘴上这么说着，而双脚却自然而然地打开，配合着Erik的抽插。  
“真的吗？”这么说着的Erik真的停下了手上的动作。  
被开拓的快感渐渐淹没了Charles的理智，他开始不由自主地顺着Erik的手指扭动身体，Erik当然不会让他得逞，迅速抽离了自己的手指，带出甬道中的热流。  
“说你想要。”  
就连耳语都会使兴奋加速。Charles想要被什么填满，被抽送到无法思考的地步。Charles不自觉地抬起腰，像是寻求解放般下流地摇了起来。Erik抬起他的臀瓣，来回抚摸着，将自己挺立抵住狭窄的入口。  
“想……呜想要……”Charles觉得自己变得好奇怪，现在的他只想要Erik的爱抚，想要他进入自己，填满自己。  
理智什么的，不要了。  
“你想要什么，你不说清楚，我不知道。”Erik明明已经硬的不行，却还是故意都弄着这个可怜的小男孩。  
“要你……我……不知道——”Charles此时已经泣不成声，却也不敢移开眼神，只能注视着Erik祈求他不要在捉弄自己。  
Erik又将Charles地双腿抬高了一下，将自己胀起阴茎缓慢地插入Charles的阴茎。和手指完全不同的巨大将Charles敏感的内部全部撑开，带来全身欲裂的痛楚让Charles头脑一片混乱，只能茫然地大叫。  
Erik知道Charles还是个处子，他并不敢做得太过激烈。他慢慢地挺进了几次后，Charles的后穴依然紧致，紧紧地吸着他，让他的进出有些不顺。而Erik的慎重令人心痒难当，于是Charles不自觉地自己扭动了起来。  
“我需要你放松，我并不想弄伤你。”这是Erik第二次说这样的话了。  
Erik也感觉的到，自己的呼吸也开始变得粗重。他不知道自己费了多大的劲才能忍住不去捏碎这朵脆弱的花。他在他身上喘息的样子实在是过于美好，就像是晨露中的玫瑰一样娇艳欲滴，又像是刚刚出生的小猫，柔软又楚楚可怜。  
带着情欲的汗水顺着棕色的卷发滴落在身上，被汗水浸湿的刘海搭在他的前额，他雪白的脸上透着潮红，眼上蒙着雾气却依旧死死地锁在自己的眼睛上。男孩轻轻动了动身体，Erik感受到他慢慢地放松，他亲吻着男孩的脸颊，抚摸着他的后背柔声安抚着他。  
没过多久，Charles渐渐地适应了Erik巨大的阴茎。Erik感受到了Charles的顺从，便开始激烈抽送。被Erik的硕大的阴茎摩擦内壁，有股令人酥麻的甜蜜电流穿过他的身体，从两人结合的地方一直延伸到脑海。Charles只觉得自己像是溺水之人，胡乱地把灵魂托付给恶魔，祈求着他的拯救，然后被带入无尽地深渊。他的阴茎坚硬地滴在Erik的小腹上，未经允许，精液就射了Erik一身。Erik并没有生气，依旧安慰着被操的发出支离破碎声音的Charles。  
Charles的身体好像有种特殊的魔力，他的小穴被操的又热又软，让人不想停下。空气中弥漫着淫糜的味道，伴随着阴囊撞击臀部的声响夹杂着水声，湮没在彼此缠绵而黏腻的呻吟中。  
最终Erik射在了Charles的体内，温热的液体灌满了男孩的后穴。这时候的Charles已经失去的全部的力气，红着眼睛趴在Erik的肩头轻轻地啜泣。Erik紧紧地抱住了他，亲吻着他被汗水浸透的发丝。

醒来的时候Erik已经不在屋内，这不难想像，那么高高在上的人又怎么会在一个路边的男妓身上有所留恋。Charles扶着自己的额头，顿时有些懊恼，他撑着手臂坐了起来，腰部的酸痛让他整个身子都是一颤。他长长地叹了口气，他本来只是想混进Erik的家，做个仆人什么的就好。但没想到手上的这枚戒指打乱了他的计划，不过怎么都好，至少他成功混进来了。  
而被换上的干净睡衣和床头摆着新衣以及昨夜的所做所为告诉他，Erik并不是像他所说的只是为了买他一晚那么简单。毕竟那是Erik，基诺沙的宰相大人，即使被架空了权力他也不会就此坐以待毙，他会有他的想法。于是自己真正被带回来的原因就有些值得玩味，但是这样才更有趣不是吗，一个死死坐着不知道反抗的人偶，定然比不上现在这个依旧在思考着谋划着下一步的人更有利用价值了。  
他将手放在已经没了项链的胸口，看着窗外肆虐的暴雪，嘴角弯起一个漂亮的弧度。Charles觉得自己可以放手一搏，他需要知道这枚戒指在Erik心里的重要性。然而昨夜Erik看向他的眼神，似乎说着自己的与众不同，这着实让他有几分心动，也许自己早就心动了。但他还没有天真到觉得自己能这么轻易地闯进他的心，姑且就不把自己作为筹码考虑。  
但如果Erik也知道那个传说。  
Charles摇了摇头，基诺沙的宰相大人断然不可能天真至此，也只有他会如此幼稚的相信。拍了拍自己的脸，让自己不要胡思乱想，世界上又不止这么一个好看的男人。  
穿上衣服，扎紧腰带，Erik让人给他的长袍是暗红色的，尽管有些太过显眼，不过这种模糊了视线的天气应该也无妨。他割掉袍子过长的部分，尽量减少对逃跑的影响。Charles洗了个脸站在铜镜前，整理自己凌乱无比的头发。摸着自己的脸，扯出一个灿烂无比的笑。是有多久没以真面目示人了，可悲的地位，可悲的身份，可悲的容貌。  
呵。  
Charles推开窗，风雪肆无忌惮地砸到他的脸上，而他毫不在意。他眯起眼睛，熟练地爬上窗台，轻巧地从高处一跃而下。头也不回地奔向风雪中。  
Charles调整着呼吸，尽量快步走着，这样的天气已经让他无法奔跑。在满天飞雪的遮掩下，如同火焰一般的暗红色的身影，渐渐地消失在一片白色之中。

另一间屋内的Erik则站在窗前居高临下，静静地看着那个逐渐消失不见的红色影子。侍卫长Alex不懂，他有些疑惑地开口问道：“您就这样任由他离开吗，大人？”  
Erik笑着摇摇头，顺着Charles消失的方向看过去，淡淡地开口：“这种天气，他怕是连庄园都逃不出去。”  
Alex皱着眉头，他猜测不到Erik的心思。  
看出了Alex的疑惑，Erik拍了拍他的肩膀：“这场雪不会下太久，等雪停了再去找他也不迟。你命人将我的马备好，顺便准备一些热水和干净的衣服，他的房间的壁炉点上，我希望他回来的时候不会觉得那么寒冷。还有，让Marie一会儿过来，他可能会冻伤。”

TBC。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 『回家吧。』

【X-Men/EC】Achilles' Heel 阿喀琉斯之踵

chapter.3 

大雪漫天导致Charles跑得并不快，他本也不是逃命，只是尽最大的努力在雪中挣扎。厚厚的积雪下他的身后留下一排脚印，他定然不可能选择来时的正门，只得随便认定一个方向闷头走下去。他的鞋已经完全湿透，雪渣灌进来，彻骨的冷。由于一直处于一个低温的状态，他的脚已经没有了知觉，只是凭着毅力抬起或是放下。大雪遮盖住的大地就像是无数个天然的陷阱，到处散落着看不见的藤蔓割伤他小腿，阻碍他的前进。他的心脏剧烈地跳动着，紊乱的呼吸几乎让他窒息，他的脸也因为滑倒被旁边的树枝刮到，留下不深不浅的印子，而他毫不知情。  
不能停下。他在心里不停地对自己说，但他的头脑已经不再那么清醒。昨晚开始除了喝了几杯酒他就没有再进食，强烈的眩晕感不断地袭来，冲击着他的大脑。他知道自己必须休息，但是不行，意识比欲望来得强烈。他不能让Erik看穿他的想法，他确实不想离开宅邸，可这个事不能由他主动表示，他必须是被迫。  
他努力调整呼吸，尽可能地用最节省体力的方法去移动。他觉得自己已经跑了很长时间了，连落雪都不似刚才那么强烈，视野也慢慢变得清晰。可是仍然没有看到庄园的尽头。自己也许过于冲动，说不定Erik根本就没有发现自己的离开，一个可有可无的角色，就算死了还有千万个可以代替。他也许更需要一个听话的，没有思想任人摆布的玩偶，比起难以预料的各种不定数，还是完全掌握在自己手里的东西怎么都来的安心。  
Charles撇撇嘴，他不喜欢，纵然神机妙算，但人依旧是个不可估量的变数。他不喜欢过于按部就班，这种太过墨守成规的布局，一成不变的套路，任何的意料之外，都会变成成败的关键。  
想到这里，Charles停下了脚步，茫然地环视了一下四周，周围的景色大同小异。他觉得自己多半是太累了，已经出现了幻觉。他决定休息一下，在被放弃和死亡之间权衡，他肯定不会傻到选择死亡。即使Erik真的放弃了他，他还有其他人可以选择。反正都是杀人不见血的心狠手辣之辈，选择谁本质上没有太大区别。  
Charles在一颗巨树旁坐下来，强烈地喘息着。比起寒冷，胃部的烧灼感使他更加痛苦无比。他裹紧长袍，不停地搓着双手，徒劳地想为自己带来一些温热。他不知道过去了多久，他也不知道跑了多远，那个警觉的宰相大人是否已经发现了他的离去，他只知道自己累垮了。他刚才不应该坐下，他现在甚至连站起来的力量都没有。  
结果一抬头，那人从容优雅的身影就出现在自己的面前，如同鬼魅一样悄无声息。  
“回家吧。”说完，口哨声响起，一匹通身漆黑的马倏然出现。  
他的马就在附近，他是骑马来的。Charles觉得自己一定是因为寒冷和疲劳才失去了应有的判断力，他本不可能听不见马蹄声。他今天总是在犯错，他头一次感受到这样无能为力。  
Charles没有动，只是一脸幽怨地死死盯住那人。  
“别用那种表情看我，你偷了我的东西，我不会让你走。所以，现在我们回家好吗？”Erik像是极力克制着自己不悦的情绪，尽可能温柔地说。  
片刻犹豫，Charles向那人伸出手，示意自己的妥协。接着Charles的身体突然腾空，等他反应过来，自己已经安然地坐在了马背上。Charles惊魂未定，手下意识地扶住离他最近的东西，却意外撞入Erik的胸膛。  
“如果你真的想拿回这枚戒指，你可以命人把我的手指砍下来，对于你来说我的命本来就不值一钱。”Charles的心脏扑通直跳，这是他混乱无比的大脑中唯一能组织出来的语句了。  
“你很出色，也许那些士兵在这种情况下也不能逃这么远。”Erik没有正面回答这个问题。他调转马头，朝向府邸。  
天又开始飘起细细的雪花。Charles把头埋在Erik的胸口，Erik将长袍脱下，罩住他的身体。两个人一路上沉默不语，就保持着这样的姿势。  
落雪的冬日，静到出奇。  
Charles连呼吸都不敢太用力，他听着那人的心跳，和自己的交织着一起，扑通扑通。  
害怕颠簸的马背让Charles更加难受，Erik没有骑得太快，过了那么一段时间才到达宅邸。仆人们已经在门口候着。  
Charles露出来的脑袋上，覆上了一层薄薄的雪。Erik用一只手为他清理了那些雪，又拉上长袍将他整个人盖住。下马后，Alex立即心领神会地牵过缰绳，Erik小心翼翼地将Charles从马背上抱下，Charles也不再呆呆地不做反应，他伸出手搂着Erik的脖子，把头靠在他的肩上。

Charles很难形容这种感觉，明明是赌赢了，他却没有那种快感，反倒像是嗓子里噎着东西，吐不出来又咽不下去，格外难受。他希望Erik可以粗暴或是更加不讲理一点，如此一来，他便不会像现在这样犹豫不决。  
之后，他被带到他逃走之前所在的房间，被那人轻轻地放在床上。一切还跟他走的时候一样，除了被他割下的长袍的碎片已经被清理干净。  
“对不起。”Charles不知道该说什么，只能开口道歉。  
“你受伤了。”Erik在床边坐下，眉心微蹙，手轻轻地抚上Charles脸上的伤口。  
“什么？！”突然Charles像是受到了刺激一般，几乎要从床上跳起来。他摸着自己的脸，目光触及铜镜的一瞬间他直接从床上摔下来。Erik还没来的及拦住他，他已经踉踉跄跄地到了铜镜前。  
有一条大伤口从额头一直到下巴。他试图让自己冷静，但是颤抖地双手却出卖了他。看到这样的Charles，Erik心里也是一颤赶忙把他抱回床上。他觉得Charles永远都应该是冷静的，也许他有着千万种表情，但仍旧心如止水，他如同大海，纵使海面波涛汹涌，海底依旧宁静无比。他想不到Charles竟会如此失态。  
这时，侍女们已经端着热水，带着干净的衣物进来。医生Marie也提着药箱跟在后面。Charles像是失了神，眼神空洞，任凭自己像个布娃娃一般被人摆弄。  
那些过去的回忆顿时涌入他的脑海，因为长相而嘲弄欺辱他的兄长，也因为那张脸而失去了父母的宠爱，没人愿意自己的孩子是个笑料，他被冷落被唾弃，被遗忘在看不见的角落。小时候的他以为一切总会过去，可后来他懂了，总有些事情即使是随着时间的流逝也不会改变。也许对于任何一个士兵来说这只是一个微不足道的或者也许是带着荣光的疤痕，但任何在脸上留下来的印记都是他心中无法愈合的伤口。  
“哎呀，你别哭呀，没关系的，我会治好你的，不会留下疤痕的……”直到女孩子慌乱的声音穿破他的耳膜，他才回过神来。顺着声音的来源看去，一位长发的小姐正一脸不知所措地看着他。此时Erik已经站到了一遍，把最靠近Charles的位置留给了医生小姐。  
“我叫Anna Marie，是Lehnsherr大人宅邸的医生。”看到Charles回过神，女孩子露出一个轻快的微笑，试图让他放松，“你放心吧，你脸上的伤口很浅，没什么大碍，你看现在都不流血了。”  
“Francis，我的名字。”  
“很好，Francis，你不要害怕，我刚帮你检查过了，你脸上的伤口真的不重，但你现在腿上的伤很重，侍女们已经帮你清理了伤口。而且你在外面跑了太久已经有些轻微冻伤，你需要涂药。”Marie打开药箱，嘴上念念有词，拿起一个瓶子看了一眼又放了回去，反复斟酌，才挑选好药剂，递给Charles，“这个吧，你每天都需要涂抹，早晚各一次，我等下去给你开些风寒的药，我听你的嗓子有点哑，你自己没有感觉，但也许已经感冒了。”  
还没等Charles伸手，Erik已经接过了Marie的药。Marie有些不可思议地看向Erik，又在药箱中拿了一盒小药膏，这次直接放在了Erik手里：“这个是给他涂脸上的伤口的，半个月应该就能痊愈，不会留下疤痕的。”她手指着脸比划着，又刻意加重了最后一句。  
“谢谢你，Marie，你去帮他准备药吧。”  
“嗯，那我先下去了。”对Erik行礼后，Marie便离开了。  
Erik没有多说什么，将毛巾洗净，只是在床边坐下，帮Charles清理脸上的污渍，小心翼翼地尽量避免弄疼他的伤口。  
“你可以不用这么温柔。”Charles下意识地开口，说完他便觉得自己失言了，但也没有解释的意思。  
“你知道我是谁吗？”Erik没有停下手上的动作，只是问他。  
“我不知道……”Charles垂下眼，他现在脑子一片混乱，无法思考，只是习惯性的否认。他不知道Erik是不是已经看出了他的破绽。  
“Erik·Lehnsherr。你可以叫我Erik。”说话的功夫，Charles的脸已经被擦干净，即使有一条长长的伤痕，这张脸依旧像有着致命的吸引力一般，漂亮的让人移不开目光。  
此时Erik已经放下毛巾，拿起小药盒挖了一点药膏，顺势就要往他脸上涂。几乎就要碰到Charles的脸瞬间，Charles伸手抓住了他的胳膊，准确说来也不是抓住，因为他的手已经冻僵，近乎脱力，只是那样挡了一下。  
“我可以自己来。”他太不安了。他受的一切其他的苦，他都可以轻描淡写地一带而过。然而这才是他恐惧的源头，他不希望自己变得丑陋，他害怕别人看到自己丑陋的脸，即便过了这么多年，那些阴魂不散如同蛇蝎一般恶毒的带着诅咒的目光他依旧难以忍受。一闭上眼睛那些目光就会浮现在他的眼前，犹如芒刺在背，使他难得一夕安寝。  
“你已经冻僵了。”将Charles伸出来的手轻轻放下，Erik继续上药的动作。  
Charles咬着嘴唇，漂亮的眼睛溢满了泪水，他不敢再对上Erik的眼睛。被泪水和悲伤遮住双眼的Charles看不见，传闻中的冷血无情的宰相大人的那双灰绿色的眼眸中充满了怜爱与心痛。  
“对不起。”眼泪随着话语一同滴落，落在被子上，也滴在Erik心里。  
他不知道Charles经历过什么生活，只是脸上的小伤口都让他反应如此强烈。他怀疑过Charles的身份，准确说他仍然在怀疑。可当他看到那张近乎崩溃的脸之后，他又觉得怎样都好，就算他是什么人，只要没有伤害自己也都无所谓了。  
于是Erik终究也没说什么，只是拍了拍他的头，又向下坐了坐，掀起被子。Charles知道他现在要给他的腿上药了。Erik挽起Charles裤子的裤脚，他为Charles准备的都是最上等的料子，轻柔若无物，他怕对他造成哪怕是一点的二次伤害。Charles的腿也很细，和他的手臂一样没什么肌肉。Erik惊讶于这样一个瘦弱的男孩，他逃跑的能力不亚于他手底下训练有素的士兵。  
Charles知道，Erik是战士，长期的训练让他的手上覆着一层厚厚的茧。Charles却觉得原本该粗糙的老茧竟然如此柔软，摩挲着他的皮肤，格外的温暖。  
“Erik。”他叫了他的名字，带着浓重的鼻音。  
那人没有停下上药的动作，只是抬起头看着他：“怎么了？”  
“你不应该这么温柔。”Charles沙哑的嗓子发出自暴自弃的声音，他只是觉得很不对，说不上哪里出了问题，只是不对，他需要做点什么来修正这份扑面而来的违和感。  
传闻中的Erik是猎鹰，是恶狼，是落入他的手里尸骨会荡然无存的恶魔。也许一开始他就选错人了，那个恶魔已经隐藏好了他的陷阱，只等着猎物不知不觉地踏入他早已部下的天罗地网之中，然后沉溺在这份虚假的温柔之中。  
“我并不温柔。”Erik回答地坦率。  
“我会把戒指还给你，还有被我弄坏的衣服，嗯……你可以给我一个价格，我尽量还给你。”Charles的手指划着被子，尽可能地掩饰自己的紧张。  
“你不用还我。”  
“可是……”Charles还在试图挣扎。  
“但最好也不要逃走。”灰绿色的眼眸忽地朝Charles的方向射去，冰透得有如结冰的地狱，Charles吓得身子一颤。  
意识到自己吓到了Charles，Erik叹了口气，便低下头继续。他将涂好药的一只腿放下，抬起另一只。  
“会弄脏你的床单……”Charles看着自己涂满药膏的腿低声说。  
“昨晚已经弄脏过一条了。”Erik满不在乎地随口回答，Charles却瞬间涨红了脸。抓起枕头往Erik身上扔去。  
“你不要脸！”  
没吃早饭又跑了一上午的Charles自然没什么力气，软绵绵的枕头软绵绵地砸在Erik身上，不痛不痒，Erik索性就没躲。嘴角带着恶作剧得逞的笑意，“好心”地把枕头又递给Charles。  
这时候，Charles的肚子不合时宜的响了，Charles更是羞愧难当，猛地抓过枕头，又一次的丢向Erik。  
“我已经让他们准备了，是些易于消化的食物，可能也因此耽误了些世界，你再忍一下。”像之前一样，Erik再次把枕头还给Charles。  
被Erik这么一闹，他的心情瞬间好了不少。这一次Charles也不再想着拿什么砸他，把枕头扔在一边，静静地看着Erik。  
真是个好看的人呢。  
Charles之前并没有见过Erik，初次见面时他也只是通过一些证明来侧面推测。西彻斯特的人说他是一匹狼，他那双眼睛来自地狱，眼神如同刀锋，被他直视过的敌人都会当场暴毙。那双眼睛定是能勾走人的魂魄，否则他又怎么会在战场上所向披靡，战无不胜。  
这是真的。Charles在心里点头。  
“你听过阿喀琉斯的故事吗？”Erik帮他涂好药，将他的腿掖回被子，突然开口。  
Charles摇摇头。他其实知道这个故事。  
“是古希腊的传说。阿喀琉斯是里面的一个战争英雄。出生时他的母亲从命运女神那里得知，他是会名垂千古的战士，却注定会在战争中早早的死去，而他的母亲想要逆天改命，于是握着他的脚跟将他泡入冥河之中，使他可以刀枪不入。”  
“那他活下来了吗？”Charles眨眨眼问。  
“没有。”Erik扶着Charles躺下，将他的手放进被子中，为他盖好被子，“他很厉害，特洛伊战争中仅经过了两次战役，就使形势得到扭转。他斩杀了特洛伊的王子赫克托耳，却也因此得罪了小王子的帕里斯。后来他被帕里斯射中了脚跟。”  
“射中了脚跟？”Charles蹙眉。  
“他的脚跟没有泡过冥河的水，那是他唯一的弱点，所以，他最终还是战死了。”Erik弯下腰，像是对待绝世的珍宝一般，轻轻地吻在他的额头上。  
Charles觉得Erik想要说什么，但却没有开口。他从被子里伸出手，虽然没有力气，但他仍然可以用手指勾住Erik的手，他看着那个人，表情复杂，他想说的事情太多了。他甚至想不顾一切地将所有的秘密对他和盘托出，但话到了嘴边却一句也说不出来。他做不到，从很小的时候他就开始伪装，隐藏对于他来说已成为他生命中不可或缺的要素，那是一种习惯，甚至可以说是一种本能。他有想法，然而习惯来得却更加强烈，轻而易举地把一切的言语扼杀在他的唇边。  
最终他只能讷讷地吐出几个字，在Erik听来像是挽留或是撒娇一般：“我想你在这里陪我。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 『于是在那个中午，他们像一对亲密无间的恋人一般交换了无数个缠绵入骨的吻。』

【X-Men/EC】Achilles' Heel 阿喀琉斯之踵

chapter.4

没有人在对决的一开始就把弱点泄露给别人。  
Erik深知这一点。

Charles绝对不会是那种从小就在市井之中长大的人，这件事Erik完全可以确定。他了解那些混迹市井的孩子，他们总是低眉顺眼唯唯诺诺，似乎带着一种天生的畏惧，拒绝跟任何人对上视线，他们自卑又懦弱。没人知道下面的世界每天都会发生什么，今天还跟你约好明日一同看夕阳的玩伴，甚至不过今晚就会被人口贩子抓走，转眼卖到奴隶市场，吃饱喝足平稳一生大概是他们最大的渴望。  
至于他到底是什么人，Erik心里那么几个想法，诸如逃跑的男仆，落魄的贵族，甚至哪户人家的私生子也不是没有可能。他像是笼罩在迷雾中，总是给人一种似是而非。每当你觉得接近真相时，拨开那层面纱却发现你早已被引入歧途。  
Erik喜欢他的笑脸，尽管多半是伪装的，但仍旧那么温暖。基诺沙的一年中，几乎有9个月都是冬天，漫长的冬日带来的总是疲惫、乏味或让人昏昏欲睡。而Charles的笑，就好像午后的阳光，灿烂而明媚，能穿透层层叠叠的阴霾，直直地射入人心底最寒冷而阴暗的角落。  
人类总是向光而行。  
Charles的手指勾在他的手上，几乎没有力道，他完全可以当作没有察觉地迈开步子，任由那只手垂落。但这从来不会是他的选择之一。  
Erik拉过那只手，将他塞回被子里，摸着他的额头，轻声说：“我没有想走，我只是想让他们问一下你的食物。”  
Charles的目光移向门口：“你的仆人就在门口，你可以喊他们。”  
Erik的理由倒是很理所当然：“怕你觉得吵。”  
“你不能对我这么好。”Charles轻咬下唇，身子微微颤抖，眼里的水雾一直没有散去，他极力忍着不让眼泪掉下来，看起来委屈至极。  
“我会当真。”  
Charles苍白的话像尖锐的钉子，一个字一个字的扎进Erik的心里。  
Erik自诩喜欢聪明人。那种可以从他的一个眼神一个手势就可以判断他的想法，与这种人打交道简洁又效率。可当Charles说出那句话的时候，他倒希望Charles不要那么敏锐。  
他甚至希望Charles最好是个什么都不懂的金丝雀，在大宅里娇生惯养不谙世事，一辈子都做一个只会傻笑的洋娃娃。他只是觉得他太过美好，本不应该沾染尘世之下任何的污秽之物。他该做的不是把他留在身边，而是为他建造一座水晶宫殿，将他永远囚禁在那里。这样他才能永远都一尘不染。

不知道过了多久，侍女们端着终于做好的食物进来，Charles也撑着胳膊坐起来，Erik怕他冷还替他拉了拉被子。  
Erik为他别好餐巾，接着就拿过碗舀了一勺汤，吹凉后送到Charles嘴边。Charles也没有拒绝，但他也只是一声不吭地吃着Erik送到他嘴边的食物，滚烫的眼泪顺着他脸部的曲线流入他的颈窝，也流进了Erik心底。  
习惯痛苦是一件听起来并不是那么愉快的事情。但Charles可以把它说的风轻云淡。与之而来的副作用就是，哪怕是一点点意想不到的温暖都会让人沦陷。温柔是致命的毒药，Charles也不是不懂这一点。可他就是忍不住得向温柔靠近，那是他的弱点。  
Erik将面包撕成小条，Charles就直接张开嘴咬，有几次咬到了Erik的手，他只是淡淡地笑笑，什么也没说。  
他们都太过紧张，谁也不敢开口。他们的话题结束的突然，并且也不是那么愉快，彼此都找不到合适的句子去打破这份沉默的尴尬。  
侍女们送来的面包很软，Charles以前也很少吃到这种。大概是厨子听了Erik的吩咐，用特殊的手法制作的，所以才用了这么久的时间。  
Charles回想起他年幼的时光，那是他少有的温暖回忆。那时候他生了很重的病，父亲和母亲厌恶他的长相，从来不会在乎他的死活。而姐姐不同，姐姐也像这样坐在他的床边一刻不离的照顾他。她并不以貌取人，在他的床边为他唱着安眠曲，柔软的像羽毛一样包裹着Charles受伤的心。那时候的他觉得，他可以为了守护这份温柔付出任何代价。  
渐渐地窗外的雪兽已经收起了它的爪牙，阳光从层云的罅隙中散落在人间，细碎而又温暖。那种似乎只存在于幻想中的暖意透过窗子，抚上Charles的心头。Charles也好像拿回来勇气，抬起眼睛对上Erik的目光。  
不管怎样，那都是切实感受到的温柔，他珍惜所有的温柔，他也会报答所有的温柔，无论真实与否。  
被这样的澄澈的眼神盯着，Erik顿时觉得有些紧张。他从未有过这种感觉，即使是第一次上战场，他仍然能够不带任何情绪波动地手刃每一个敌人。而现在，面前的小男孩只是看着他，他便觉得喉咙发干，坐立难安。他的眼神似乎能穿透他的灵魂，Erik觉得自己仿佛一丝不挂，一切就那样袒露在Charles的面前。  
万物相生相克。他母亲在世的时候常说的话突然划过他的脑海。  
自从父亲失踪，母亲去世后，这句话对于Erik来说，更多的像是一个笑话。他以为这只是弱小的人给无能的自己寻找的最冠冕堂皇的借口。他不存在什么弱点，这世上没有任何可以打败他的人。  
直到他的小男孩猝不及防的出现。  
Charles喝下最后一口茶，清了清嗓子，他的声音依旧沙哑，但却一扫刚才的怯懦：“我知道你断然不会只是把我留下来这么简单，你是基诺沙的宰相大人，你的事情我也略有耳闻……你有你的计划，我大概可以推测几分你的意图。如果你让我加入棋局，我会是你计划里最好的棋子，我可以做的甚至比你想像的要更多。”  
Charles回来了。这是Erik的第一反应。  
随之而来的就是厌恶，他意外的厌恶这个说法。  
但Charles说的也没错，他一开始的确是怀着这种打算讲Charles带回府邸。首先他的确长了一张绝世惊艳的脸，值得任何人为他神魂颠倒；二来他是个男孩，这会省掉很多不必要的麻烦，他看起来不会要求任何的名分和地位，他也不能；第三还因为他是个男孩，这让Erik的计划更加易于施行，不会再有人往他的身边塞来各种各样的美女，找新的傀儡终归需要花一下时间，他能换得一个喘息的机会，这足以让他重振旗鼓。  
Erik讨厌能看穿一切的Charles。  
他将茶杯放回桌上，取下餐巾帮他擦了擦嘴，也擦净了刚才的泪痕。  
“我不下棋。”Erik叫来侍女收走餐具，他答非所问。  
“你知道我说的是什么。”Charles抓着他的手，贴近Erik。他们靠的很近，睫毛似乎都要贴到了一起。  
Erik很少能感受到这种来自其他人的压迫感，西彻斯特的将军Logan是其中一个，那人强大又勇敢犹如一匹狼。然而他眼前的这个漂亮的男孩，不久之前还像个失了魂的玻璃娃娃，现在的他却露出捕猎者的眼神，笑意盈盈地看着视野中的猎物。  
Charles并非等闲之辈。  
尽管一开始他就有所感觉。

“哎呀，对不起，我是不是打扰到你们了？”伴随着女孩子的惊讶声，两个人同时看向门边，Marie正端着药，一脸窘迫地站在门口，进也不是，离开也不是。  
“没事。”Erik甩开Charles的手，走到Marie旁边。Charles就带着微笑静静地看着，一脸坦然，什么也没向Marie解释。  
Marie一把把药塞进Erik的手里，飞快地解释了注意事项就一溜烟的跑开了。她一点也不想成为盛怒下的Erik的牺牲品，什么都不如命重要，她如此惜命。  
“现在吃药吗？”Erik并没有像Marie预料的那样生气，他只是坐回床上。Charles向里挪了挪，示意他可以往里多做一点，Erik自然从善如流。  
“我需要你喂我。”说完，漂亮的小男孩就把他樱桃色的嘴唇贴在碗边，仰起头对Erik眨了眨眼睛。  
Erik怎么可能对一个小孩子示弱，他并没有顺着Charles的意思。他端起碗，喝了一口含在嘴里，另一只手掰住男孩的下巴，把药强行喂给了男孩。  
苦涩的药水毫无预兆被迫灌入Charles的口中，他挣扎着想要把Erik推开，奈何体力上的差距让他无法得逞，被Erik堵住的嘴巴只能发出“嗯”“呜”听着诱惑至极的声响。  
药水混合着Erik的唾液，Charles被迫全部咽了下去。Erik的舌头也同时伸了进来，灵活的舌头纠缠着Charles，不习惯接吻的Charles被亲得缺氧，身子发软，只能挣扎着伸出双手勾住Erik的脖子以免滑下去，Erik明显对他的反应感到十分满意，他加深了这个吻。  
Charles也从来不会放过反击，待那人也呼吸不畅想要停止却还没有离开自己的嘴唇时，狠狠地咬上一口。  
“你又张开了爪子。”Erik摸了一下嘴唇，被Charles咬破了皮，渗出一点血。  
Erik突然又觉得Charles像猫，外表看起来柔软无比人畜无害，但却一直磨着自己的爪子，他无时无刻都是警觉着的，准备随时向靠近他的敌人给予致命的一击。  
“我不是小动物。”Charles硬声回答。  
Erik一脸戏谑地问：“还继续吗？”  
“当然！”Charles不甘示弱。  
于是在那个中午，他们像一对亲密无间的恋人一般交换了无数个缠绵入骨的吻。

Azazel回来的日子的确出乎Erik的意料。那时候太阳已经西沉，他正坐在书房里看书，Charles被Erik环在手臂里，捧着果盘坐在他的大腿上，有一口没一口的喂他吃果盘里的水果。不过多数时间都是Charles自己在吃。  
“你怎么不抬头看看，如果我喂你吃了炸药怎么办？”Charles软绵绵的抱怨声，在Erik听来更多的像是撒娇。  
Erik抬起头，用手刮了一下Charles的鼻子：“那会炸伤你。”  
“咳咳咳。”装模作样的咳嗽声不合时宜的插入两个人的对话中。  
Erik转头便看到，如同幽灵一样出现的Azazel一脸看戏的表情斜倚在门口，他不耐烦地开口：“你怎么回来了？”  
“当然是国王陛下回来了，我还能把人家一个人扔在西彻斯特不成。不过那边也够乱的，他们南方最近奴隶暴动。”Azazel心不在焉地随口答道，眼神却不由自主地飘到了Charles的身上。  
被人打量的Charles完全没有任何的不自在，依旧不紧不慢地吃着果盘里的东西，还时不时的喂给Erik。  
“啧啧啧，我回来的时候就听说你被个男人迷得神魂颠倒，我以为你中Stryker研究的什么巫术。现在看到本人了，我知道你为什么着迷了。”  
“他为什么提前回来？不是说去一个月吗？”Erik直接无视了Azazel对于Charles的调侃。  
Azazel捏着下巴皱起眉头，若有所思：“他说他想见的人不在。”  
Erik冷笑一声：“当然不在了，Emma公主不是已经跟哪个骑士结婚了吗，他怎么还想着她？”  
“事实上……”Azazel解释道，“是西彻斯特的小王子。”  
“Cain·Xavier？那种人有什么好见的。”Erik对这个名字嗤之以鼻。  
“不是他，是小王子。我一开始也不知道，后来国王陛下告诉我，在Emma公主之下，西彻斯特还有一个小王子。”这时候的Azazel已经走到了Erik的书桌前，“陛下跟这位小王子关系似乎十分亲密，我不知道你对这个了解多少？”  
Erik摇头，他完全不清楚这事情的来龙去脉，Scott从来没有跟他讲过任何有关那位小王子的事情。  
Azazel一脸嫌弃：“我以为你知道，他一路上都在说想要把那个小王子介绍给你，让你们互相认识一下。”  
“咳咳咳——”原本坐在Erik腿上的Charles突然剧烈的咳嗽起来，他不知什么时候已经放下了果盘，端起茶杯喝茶，结果不知怎么呛到了。Erik拍着他的后背帮他理顺呼吸，那张涨红了的脸上，伤疤已经完全消失了，他又如同Erik见到他的那日那样完美无瑕。  
看着Erik紧张的样子，Azazel只觉得自己起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。他以为，他们将军的脸上，除了愤怒和冷漠甚至无法挂上任何其他的感情。他就是地狱来的使者，无情地践踏着每一方等待他去征服的土地。  
“其实你是Stryker用巫术控制的人偶吧，真正的Erik——”刀锋一般的目光将Azazel的话硬生生地逼了回去。  
Charles这时已经恢复了呼吸，眼里都是刚才因为咳嗽渗出来的泪水，可怜巴巴地看着Erik，似乎是想要从他那里讨要一些安慰。  
令Azazel目瞪口呆的是，Erik真的就那么理所应当地亲了他的额头。  
“咳。”Azazel再次发出不和谐的咳嗽声试图引起二人的注意。看来外面的传言并不假，Erik是真的被这人迷得不行。  
“你还有别的事？”Azazel一直没走，Erik不会傻到以为他只是对Charles有兴趣这么简单。  
“有些关于西彻斯特Logan的……”Azazel欲言又止，他警觉地看了Charles一眼。  
Azazel是什么意思Erik当然明白，他将Charles从自己的腿上抱下来，将果盘塞到他手里：“我和Azazel有话要说，你自己出去玩吧。”  
“嗯。”Charles抱着果盘用力点点头，又抬头看了一眼Azazel，他犹豫再三，还是贴近Erik的耳边，用只有Erik才能听见的声音说，“我晚上可不可以在你的房间睡？”  
Erik十分怜爱地摸了摸他的头，温柔地说：“可以，你出去吧。”  
直到Azazel锁上门，Erik才恢复成平日里冷漠的模样。这到让Azazel心里的石头终于放了下来。他和Scott在回来的路上听了很多玄乎其玄的传闻，而刚才，他在推开书房门的一瞬间甚至以为自己出现了幻觉。他差点就相信了这是Stryker不知从哪里搞来的巫术。  
不过现在看来，Erik不过也是在伪装。他突然有些同情那个他连名字都还不知道的小男孩，Erik可是逢场作戏的老手，在这场尔虞我诈的游戏里，那个可怜的小男孩不过是个随时会被丢掉的牺牲品，迟早会被吞得连骨头都不剩。

Charles有时候觉得Erik太过信任他，开始的一个星期，Erik还会派人陪着他，美其名曰照顾自己受伤不便。他以为不过是监视他的借口，结果他的脚没有大碍了以后，Erik真的就没有再让那些仆人陪着他。不过多数的时候，Charles还是跟Erik待在一起，他就像是他的跟屁虫，跟他形影不离。  
而现在他有了一点属于自己的时间，他需要先去找他的项链。  
回想了一下自己丢项链的位置，Charles没花多久便找到了项链，挂在灌木的树枝上，没有沾上泥土。项链上挂着一枚戒指，仔细看来竟然和他手指上的一模一样。他握着项链放在胸口，如同祈祷一般，又亲吻了项链上的戒指，随后便小心地收在了自己的衣袋中。  
衣袋也不是一个非常安全的位置，他打算找一个盒子将项链放起来，埋在哪颗树下。这个项链不能出现，至少现在不是它出现的时候，它还需要等待时机。  
如果非要把Charles的计划和他的爱情放在天平上，他会毫不犹豫地选择他的计划，那才是他一生都要为之奋斗的目标。任何人都不能阻挡他前进的道路。即使要报答Erik的温柔，那也是第二顺位的东西。  
任何强大的人都会有弱点，正如阿喀琉斯之踵。  
而他，不能有弱点。

直到深夜Erik都还没有回来。  
Charles想要等他，无事可做实在有些无聊，便站在窗前看着外面的景色。难得这个星期都没有下雪，不过地上的积雪也没有融化的意思。被暴雪清洗过的夜空也格外的蓝，广袤而深邃的夜空上点缀着点点星光，像是无数个值得被人讲述的故事。Charles觉得那是倒挂的海，时而宁静时而也会波涛汹涌，稍有不慎，人就会被吞噬其中。  
年幼的时候Charles喜欢看天空，而随着他年纪的增长，他越来越能从这片对任何人都平等相待的天空中读出不一样的意味。  
看久了的Charles，觉得脖子实在酸得要命。他打算回到床上去等，结果就听到门开的声音。  
那人站在门口，脱下他的外衣挂在衣架上，昏暗的灯光并不能把他的脸照得太清楚，而Charles就那么盯着他看得出神，连自己都不知道为什么，鬼使神差地开口：“Erik，你是不是喜欢我？”

TBC。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 『他们彼此互相折磨，谁都不想放手，谁都不肯低头。』

【X-Men/EC】Achilles' Heel 阿喀琉斯之踵

chapter.5

『Had I not seen the sun,  
I could have borne the shade.  
But Light a newer Wilderness,  
My Wilderness has made.』*

Erik怎么也不会想到Charles会突然问这个问题，他胸口没来由地一窒，他以为对于这件彼此都是禁忌的事情，他们早就已经心照不宣。但对于Erik来说，他又何尝不想听到Charles关于这个问题的答案呢。如果喜欢能写在一个人的脸上，那么人与人之间就不会这样互相折磨。  
清冽的月光笼罩在Charles的身上，为他镀上了一层圣洁的光辉，映衬着他完美的身段。他像神话里走出来的艾斯特莱雅，他天生就适合白色，纯洁又一尘不染。那人的脸庞在银光下越发美丽，他的眼里如同装满了破碎的宝石，在昏暗的房间下也依旧闪着灿烂的光芒，你朝他过去，就好像亲吻着一束光。  
Erik快步走到Charles的面前，把他紧紧地抱在怀里，轻轻亲吻他的额头。那是个极其温柔的，毫无欲望的吻。Erik感到怀里的人好像身子颤抖了一下，他的鼻子一酸心里难受至极，他知道自己没有办法回答Charles的问题，他以为这是他能用语言之外能够表达的最接近爱的东西了。他希望这个聪明的小男孩能知道他的答案。  
然而他的小男孩并没有像他预料的那样，他只是用力地回应着Erik的拥抱，把头埋在他的肩膀，呓语般轻声地说：“对不起。”  
Charles不是不懂，但他的心已经乱了。那人在自己的心上敲开了一个小口，之后就那样看着，任凭心脏里的血汩汩流出。与其强迫自己说Erik的温情与他无关，还不如直接问出口。无论什么结果都总比模棱两可更加让人煎熬。  
人总应该为了自己的冲动付出代价。他以为自己不会陷入一段感情，至少不会这么强烈，但那种爱慕来的太过突然，太过纯粹，令人猝不及防。他应该赶紧离开基诺沙，现在抽身而出，一切都还有挽回的余地。  
可他做不到。他贪恋这种感觉，他喜欢来自任何人的温柔。他真的很想任性一回，告诉那些还在等着他的人，告诉他们他不干了，任由那些人自生自灭吧。他好想做个坏人。  
他现在进退维谷，如履薄冰，稍有不慎，便会跌下万丈深渊，粉身碎骨。

突然Charles的身子一轻，被Erik打横抱起。  
“Erik？”  
Erik没有说话，将他轻柔地放在床上，自己也爬上床，双腿叉开跪在他的身上，开始解自己的衣服。Charles垂下双眼，手搭上了自己睡袍的带子。  
“穿着它，我喜欢看你这样。”Erik伸手制止了他。  
紧接着而来的是一个并不温柔的吻，粗暴得仿佛要把Charles整个人吞下。面对Charles的“对不起”，Erik只觉得心都要滴出血来，他只想用这种方式告诉他自己不可能说出来的心意。他们彼此的嘴唇纠缠在一起，难分难舍。  
打断他的腿，将他永远囚禁在庄园也未尝不是一个很好的选择。  
被脑海中突然划过的念头吓了一跳，Erik回过神来，Charles正搂着他的肩膀大口的喘息着。他还是不习惯接吻，红着眼眶，湛蓝的眼睛却死死地盯着Erik。  
他的眼神看得Erik难受，不可一世的基诺沙将军现在想做的只有逃避。他撩开Charles的衣领，一口含住他嫩红的乳尖，用牙齿啃噬起来，引得Charles又痛又痒。  
Charles身子一颤，Erik的另一只手托着他的背部，他动弹不得。只得报复似的用指甲狠狠地抓住Erik的后背。Erik的舌头滑过胸口，一路移向他的小腹，在他如丝绸一般光滑的肌肤上留下无数个印记，像是雪地里绽放的一点点的小花。Charles的身上还带着沐浴后残留的香气，混杂着他自己特有的清甜，Erik只觉得欲火中烧。他打开Charles洁白的双腿，抬高他的臀部，让他的小穴完整的暴露在自己的眼前。  
“你左手边的抽屉里，你自己拿出来。”Erik的语气中带着不容拒绝的霸气和占有，Charles只好扭着腰尽全力地伸出手去掏那个盒子，打开递给Erik。  
Charles明显的感觉到他跟往常的不同，如果他现在拒绝，Erik也许会停下来。  
但是不行，没有冲突事情就不会继续发展，没有战斗就不会有胜者。他需要确定的胜利，所以他选择赌下去。  
Erik仔细地将软膏涂满他的穴口和自己的手指后，直直的插了两根进去。突如其来的异物让Charles的身子一颤，唇边溢出低低的呻吟。Charles能清楚地感受到Erik的指节缓缓地没入自己的身体，与他后穴的温度比起来格外的冰凉。他一只手抚着Erik的脖子，另一只手抓着他的头发试图稳住呼吸。  
Erik的指甲轻轻划过Charles的内壁，引得Charles一阵酥麻，颤抖着不自觉地收紧小穴。  
“Erik！”Charles发出几乎微不可闻的抗议。  
而Erik索性装作没听见，卖力地舔着Charles的阴茎，直到它完全勃起渗出前液。Charles被舔地发软，他并不习惯做这种事，要保持自己不倒下去已经用尽了他所有的力气，哪里还顾得上反抗。  
Erik的手指还在Charles狭窄的甬道里卷曲抽插，寻找着Charles敏感的那一点。痛苦交织着快感，让Charles除了呻吟无法做出其他任何反应，但他的潜意识仍然在抗拒，他不喜欢被人掌控的感觉，更不希望自己陷入无法得到回应的爱情。  
明明你的戒指就在戴在我的手上啊。  
“你可以叫出来。”Erik舔过他的耳垂，随意地噬咬起他的耳廓。  
此时，Erik又在下面加入了第三根手指，Charles忍不住发出一声呜咽，又下意识地咬住嘴唇他咬紧嘴唇咽吞下喉咙里让人尴尬的呻吟，他羞于在其他人面前表现得这么……淫荡。  
“不要忍着。”Erik显然对Charles的行为表现出非常地不满，一改之前的耐心，有些烦躁地说。Charles的不听话让他有股莫名地怒火，像是带有惩罚性的加快手指抽插的频率。Charles已经软的好像一滩水，靠Erik的一只手撑着才不至于倒在他的身上。  
“不……啊……”因疼痛或是快感而从口中溢出的声音，在此刻听起来却是说不出的性感。Charles的小穴已经足够松软和湿润，Erik忽然抽出手指，后穴的液体就顺着他的大腿内侧，缓缓地、一滴一滴地洒在床上。那小穴正一张一合似乎等待着某些其他的东西插入。  
他想让Charles屈服，想让他伏在自己的耳边用他红得要滴出血一般的嘴唇无数次说着爱他的话语，不眠不休，直到声音沙哑。他没办法接受Charles反抗，他想要在这场关系中占据主导，而不是对方一个简单的拒绝，一个失落的眼神，就让自己心乱如麻。  
Erik，不，Lehnsherr将军从未有此挫折。  
紧接着Erik的硬物就顶上了Charles的穴口，即使已经被扩张过，对于Charles来说，Erik的阴茎依旧大的难以接受，他费了些功夫才完整的进入Charles。他感到身前的人发出一阵浅浅地抽噎，尚未适应的括约肌将Erik的阴茎紧紧地缠住。  
“啊——”Charles徒劳地扭动着身子，殊不知这样只让Erik更加兴奋。Erik忍不住低吼一声，将Charles的双腿架上自己的肩膀，挺进身子，在狭窄炽热的甬道肆意抽插起来。Erik用力的摆动着他的腰，Charles的后穴紧致得令他发疯，他喜欢被Charles湿润又温热的肠道包裹着阴茎的感觉。  
“啊……嗯啊……啊——”Charles难以抑制地叫喊呻吟着，决堤的泪水像断了线的珍珠打在Erik被Charles抓满伤痕的背部。  
Erik将他放下，整个压住Charles颤抖的身体，阴茎前端抵上他肠道尽头来回摩擦，满意地享受着Charles那又紧又热肠道深处的阵阵缩紧蠕动。他一手揪住Charles凌乱的头发：“说你爱我，我就放过你……”  
“不……”Charles挂满泪水的脸却弯起嘴角，带着不明缘由的笑，虚弱却妩媚，仿佛在嘲弄者Erik的虚伪。  
所有的理智刹那崩溃，他讨厌这个笑，Erik抓紧挺翘臀瓣，猛烈地撞击着身下的男孩，每一次剧烈进出都伴随着一声痛苦的呻吟。  
“说你爱我！Francis！”话到了嘴边，几乎变成了怒吼。  
Charles被操的已经头脑不清，但那个讨厌的微笑依旧挂在他布满泪痕的脸上，Erik也感觉到他的肌肉在无意识的收紧，他虽然想要反抗，但毕竟还是青涩的少年，他身体的 反应如此诚实。Erik自然不会让不听话的Charles如愿，捏着他的阴茎不让他出来。  
即便如此，Erik始终没有觉得自己夺回主动权，Charles的一切都握在他的手里他依旧觉得空虚。他本是不属于任何人的白玫瑰，他这样自私地把他关在庄园里，又有什么资格去乞求Charles为自己绽放呢。  
可他不愿意将他拱手于人，他只想把他捧在手上，只由他一个人独自欣赏。这种绝世珍宝，他怎么可能做到与他人分享。  
Erik扔在不停地抽动，Erik的阴囊拍打在Charles的会阴，发出淫糜的水声。他甚至希望Charles即便是说谎也好，想那些公爵家的小姐一样，对他说着虚与委蛇的爱意。  
Charles觉得自己哭了很久，甚至已经脱力，只能任由Erik随意摆布。无法释放的欲望让他痛苦无比，但Erik的话却意外让他有了一种释然。这是他跟Erik之间的对决，他们都在逼迫对方承认自己的爱。  
他们彼此互相折磨，谁都不想放手，谁都不肯低头。  
Erik把头埋进他的他的颈窝，下身还在Charles地身体里不断挺进，Charles的身体就好像毒药一般，他无法抵抗住这种诱惑，想要占有他撕碎他。  
他掐住Charles的腰，再次狠狠地顶入他反射性收缩的后穴，Erik呻吟着，忘情地将滚烫的精液射在肠道深处。  
彼此厚重的呼吸夹杂着Charles破碎了一地的啜泣声，在这个无声地夜里被无限的放大。他突然感觉到心尖一股阵痛，投降般地松开Charles的阴茎，任由他释放出来，洒了自己一身。  
他最终还是成了他的弱点。  
Erik无法控制地对上Charles的唇，愧疚糅合着爱怜，他亲吻着这个漂亮的洋娃娃。Charles终于哭出了声，双肩颤栗着，手轻轻地勾着Erik的手臂，表情破碎不堪。  
Erik满眼心疼，颤抖着的手指轻轻撩开他额前的碎发，小心翼翼地开口：“对不起，Francis，我只是……”  
Charles缓缓地抬起胳膊，手指划过他的眉骨，落到他的脸颊：“我不生气Erik，你只偷偷的告诉我好吗，我不会跟任何人说。”  
男孩的声音有气无力，在Erik听来却像是莫大的宽恕，他握紧放在他脸上的小手，亲吻着他的手心：“我爱你。”  
“我也爱你。”男孩红着脸轻轻地回应。  
Erik再次将Charles拥入怀中。也许他应该接受这个命运带来的礼物，即便前路荆棘遍野。  
在Erik看不见的地方，Charles露出一个胜利的微笑。  
如果在这里输了，我又怎么在你的天下搅弄风云呢。

心意的相互倾诉也拉近了二人之间的距离，Charles也难得选择跟Erik一起在餐厅共进早餐。他的睡袍沾满了二人的体液，他也不会再穿，Erik想让侍女为他找一件新的，他却非要将Erik的睡袍穿着身上，说那有他的味道。  
他的身体比Erik要娇小得多，穿着Erik睡袍的他几乎露出了整个肩膀和大片的锁骨。雪白的皮肤上满是Erik昨夜留下的痕迹，或是吻痕或是齿痕红得扎眼。Charles也一改之前的羞怯，他完全不在意仆人们的频频侧目，坦然地坐在Erik的大腿上，享受着他的早餐服务。  
“你会下棋吗？”Erik突然想起了Charles之前的话。  
“不会呀，那都是高雅的运动，和我哪里相配。”Charles回答地迅速，不带一丝犹豫，Erik觉得他不过是随口扯了个谎，他明明比那些道貌岸然的贵族看起来要更加的优雅。  
Erik捏下一小块牛角包，塞到Charles嘴里：“有件事情，我想听听你的意见。”  
“什么事啊。”Charles嚼着面包，一双宝石一样的眼睛笑意盈盈地看着Erik。他满意Erik昨晚给他的答案，于是他不介意频繁地向那人示好。  
“一个强大的人会输给一个一直以来都很弱小的人，为什么？”  
Charles手指抵着下巴，皱起眉头：“有多强大，有多弱小？”  
“我和你。”Erik喂了一口牛奶。  
“你喜欢我，不舍得。”说完，便给了Erik一个满口牛奶的吻。  
Erik给了Charles一个别闹的眼神。Charles也立即收起胡闹的表情，认真考虑着其他的可能性：“这个厉害的人生了很重很重的病？咦，不对，那他不会去打架。”  
“没生病，大概是全副武装的我，输给了三天没吃饭的你。”Erik努力寻找着适合的词语来尽可能清晰地说明这个问题。  
Charles觉得自己遇到了瓶颈，他打算换一个突破口：“我们为什么打架？”  
“你被压迫的太久。”Erik用叉子叉着，将一小块培根伸到Charles嘴边。  
Charles眯起眼睛，嚼着培根，用含糊不清的声音说：“我有吗？说起来他们彼此认识吗？比如说打赌之类的？”  
“不认识，我觉得没有这个可能性。”Erik自己也吃了一口培根。  
“那么你是作为一个独立的个体吗？”Charles觉得坐得难受，换了一个姿势。  
Erik摇头，又喂给Charles一块面包，他懒得去纠正Charles混乱的人称：“准确的说是受制于人，算是一个家族的仆人。”  
Charles突然就意识到了Erik的所指，进而继续问道：“那你是奉了主人的命令才输给我？”  
“不像，你的反抗砸坏了家里很多东西，主人并不想放过你。”Erik摇头。  
“他有几个主人？”说完Charles张开嘴，指了指桌上的培根，又指了指自己。  
Erik只好又给他切了一块：“三个，公爵，大少爷，小姐。”  
Charles满意地咬下培根，两只手捧着脸，发出一声极为色情的呻吟：“给他下令的人是谁，那并非他真正听命于的主人——你顶到我了，你怎么一大早就发情。”  
Erik冷冷地看了侍女一眼，红着脸的侍女马上哆哆嗦嗦收回自己的目光，她很惜命，她可不想今天就命丧于此：“是公爵。但其他两个人我也考虑过，大少爷没什么主见，多数都是听命于公爵，对他唯命是从。小姐已经出嫁，和这位仆人并没有什么联系。”  
对此事的来龙去脉Charles基本已经了然于胸，他想了个接近事实又不是那么明显的答案：“我觉得有这么可能，第一种，他们之中有人装的，首先公爵可以排除，那这个大少爷没准儿是阳奉阴违，这位小姐说不定也跟仆人私底下联络；第二是这位仆人并不忠心，他与和他打架的人勾结，故意输；第三，他听命于另外的人，另外那人命令他输。还有，我真的没吃过饭吗，会不会有人偷偷送给我吃的？”  
“Francis，你到底是谁？”Erik放下刀叉，擦了擦嘴，目光如鹰，仿佛要将Charles看穿一般。  
“啊？”Charles倒是擅长极了伪装，他歪着头表情疑惑，一头雾水。  
“你的棋下得很好。”Erik继续试探。  
Charles意味深长地一笑：“可不要小看街头智慧*哦！”

Azazel来到宅邸的时候，Charles正在替Erik扣胸前的扣子。他的脸红扑扑的，一早上嘴角都在不自觉得上扬。Erik有时候又觉得自己是不是太过多虑，连自己表情都无法控制的男孩又怎么会有能力去谋划别的事情。也许就像他说的，那不过是街边的智慧，他只是意外的天资聪颖。  
“你的小鸟怎么穿成这样，生怕别人不知道你操过他了？”Azazel完全把Charles当作了Erik的男宠，对于这类人，他发自内心的厌恶。  
Erik给了Azazel一个住口的眼神后，赶忙看向Charles，可Charles的表情没有任何异样，为Erik披上斗篷后，才缓缓地转过身去开口，对Azazel伸出手，不卑不亢：“我是Francis，上次见面没跟您好好打招呼呢。”  
“你都从他那儿听到我叫什么了。”Azazel冷笑了一声，但他的余光却瞄到了Charles左手上的戒指，他不动声色地收回眼神，对着Erik继续说道，“好了就走吧。”  
Charles为Erik系好带子，又理了理衣领，最后才一脸满意地放开Erik：“你今天真好看！”  
“乖，等我回来。”说完Erik亲了一口Charles的脸颊。  
“我就不送你到门口了，外面好冷。”Charles这时候倒是莫名其妙地害羞起来，红着脸，推着他走出房间，又突然像是想起什么来似的，扯住他的衣角，“我想吃樱桃。”  
Erik蹙眉：“这个季节哪里有樱桃？”  
“皇宫啊！”Charles一脸理所当然，“我知道基诺沙的皇宫里肯定什么都有，我现在是你恃宠而骄的男宠，你得满足我任何任性的要求。”  
Azazel嫌弃地一把拉开Charles的手，用眼神让他闭嘴。结果一张纸就这样飘到了Charles的脚下。Charles刚想弯腰帮Azazel捡起，就被他“唰”的一下抢先拿开。  
Charles不在意Azazel的敌意，唇角仍旧挂着一丝淡泊如水的微笑。已经转身离开的二人没人看见Charles的眼神里闪过一瞬间的慌乱，一滴冷汗沿着他的脊背流下，因为那张纸上分明写着：十一月三十日，刺杀西彻斯特小王子。

TBC。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *诗就是很常见的那个『假如我不曾见过太阳（(Had I not seen the Sun）』  
> *关于这个街头智慧（street wisdom）我真不知道怎么用中文表达，就是跟就是跟学校的教育（education）与之相对的一种吧 我不会解释 请大家意会！！


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 『Lehnsherr将军，不是我选择了您，是西彻斯特的小王子选择了您。』

【X-Men/EC】Achilles' Heel 阿喀琉斯之踵

chapter.6

Erik从来都不会放过任何一个试探Charles的机会，他相信在连续而细微的试探下任何人都不可能滴水不漏。于是他找了Azazel，写了那张纸条，那是他故意丢在地上的，想试试Charles的反应。  
西彻斯特的小王子也许并不是个简单的人物，他今天进宫就是打算向国王陛下提醒一二。即使在知道了此人存在的那天，Azazel便派人去打听，一直到现在他依旧没有得到任何有关这位西彻斯特小王子的情报。令Azazel有些后悔的是，当时应该向国王陛下询问那人的名字，至少在今天的字条上，便会增加更大的可信度。  
Erik怀疑过Charles是西彻斯特的人。尤其是在知道了这位西彻斯特的小王子的存在后，他更加地怀疑。他隐约觉得Charles跟那位小王子有着莫大的关系，所以他让Azazel如此准备，就是为了试探Charles的反应。如果Charles是西彻斯特的任何一个贵族或是皇族的仆人，那么他就一定会对上面的文字有所警觉。可Charles却对那些他们之间的事情完全不在意，甚至刚掉在地上他就想要提醒，完全没有偷看的意思。  
之前在庄园时，他之所以会给Charles充分的自由，他只是想看看Charles在庄园究竟有什么目的。结果那人真的好像是个被他从路边捡来的人一样，日日夜夜地缠着他，几乎形影不离。Erik相信，即使是他自己在如此密集的相处中，也不会有任何的时间去调查或是刺探什么情报。  
Charles平日除了对吃的有些挑剔，准确地说其实就是挑食，也没见有什么其他爱好，他对自己的政务漠不关心，虽然喜欢坐在自己大腿上，但几乎都是在吃东西，有几次甚至直接睡在他的怀里，口水流了一身。Erik从来没见他看过书，即使是那些市面上流行的小说，他连翻都懒得翻一眼。倒是之前别人送来的画册，他很是喜欢，常常趴在床上看，还缠着自己为他多买一些。  
如果不和自己在一起，他多半会去找Alex或是Marie，Erik几乎看不见他独身一人的时候。他一切的所作所为，都仿佛避嫌一般，他总要带人证明自己的清白。  
太异常了。  
Charles越是这样毫无破绽，Erik越是觉得他可疑。  
“关于Howlett那件事。”一路沉默的Erik突然开口，“你去南方调查一下，Howlett跟那群人到底有没有什么关系。”  
“什么意思？”Azazel微微颔首，心里却想着Erik为何突然提起此事。  
“Howlett的军队既然会输给那群暴动的奴隶，也许是因为他早跟那些奴隶们私下已经达成了什么约定，我只是推测，并不敢肯定。”Erik回忆着Charles早餐说过的话，细细想来真的不无道理。  
Azazel连连点头：“你说的的确有道理，我会派人去调查一下。”  
“不只是这样。你还要调查，有没有什么其他的势力在帮助那群奴隶，比如提供金钱武器什么的。”正如Charles所说的那样，有其他的势力在为走投无路的奴隶们提供食物和装备也不一定。而且他们想控制西彻斯特的奴隶，也可能会以同样的手段收买基诺沙的奴隶，虽然与基诺沙的铁骑相比并不成气候，但对于平民百姓仍旧是不小的威胁。  
“行我记住了。”Azazel觉得Erik还有话要说，就短短应了一句。  
“关于西彻斯特的小王子，他依旧是个重点的怀疑对象。”最后，Erik还是把重点放在了西彻斯特的小王子身上。不管怎么来说，这个突然从天而降的人，实在是太过神秘，让人不得不提防。  
Azazel皱眉，思考着昨天临走时Erik让他今天早上做的事情：“我不太懂，你为什么要用他来试探你家的小……的那个人。”  
“我只是觉得他不简单，他做事太过缜密，不留一丝破绽。这样反倒可疑不是么，还有关于西彻斯特的奴隶暴乱，我让你调查的事情是他跟我说的——当然我没有直说，我不信一个市井长大的小孩，会有这样的心思。”Erik的脸上仍旧挂着如同千年冰封似的表情，谈论起Charles时也依然没有一丝起伏。  
“原来如此……”Azazel一脸慎重，优忽然想起什么，看向Erik，“说起来，我看到了他手上的戒指，那是你的？”  
“对。”Erik低声叹息。  
Azazel摇摇头，表情严肃：“我不知道该说什么，起先我以为他只是你的玩具，现在想想可能他并不是那么简单，不过我还是希望，你不要太听信于那个传说，万事需谨慎。”他与Erik一起长大，共同入了军营，一起战斗到现在。只有他知道，对一切都漠不关心的Erik，唯独对他戒指的传说深信不疑。如果Erik能够幸福，他听信那个传说也无妨，但现在那枚戒指却戴在了一个来历不明，甚至可能是敌人的人手上。  
Erik知道Azazel的担忧，而且他依然没有放弃调查Charles。但那又怎样，如果真的发现那个小男孩是个间谍或着其他什么的，他会把他处死吗？他对自己的选择心知肚明，所以他一边不放弃地搜寻着，一方面又在为那个人祈祷着。  
马车到了皇宫前，Erik听见车夫在与卫兵交涉，转而问Azazel：“你跟我一起进去还是？”  
“我跟陛下又没什么说的，我在外面候着。”Azazel耸耸肩，他更愿意在外面的房间候着。陛下和Erik关系亲密，他又不是不知道，有些话也许他们并不想让自己知道，至少这点自知之明他还是有的。

窗外又陆陆续续开始下起了雪，这对于基诺沙漫长的冬天来说，不过是常态。  
基诺沙的国王正在书房中来回踱步，不停地搓着手，神情紧张。那人昨夜派人来通知，他今日想要与他见上一面。即使现在他已经当了国王，他对上那人的时候仍然有种说不上的紧张。  
Erik的进门带来一阵冬天，他轻轻拂去头上的雪花，向国王行礼道：“参见陛下。”  
Scott屏退下人后，连忙走上前去扶起那人：“快请起来，Lehnsherr将军。您来了，感觉很久没有跟您说话了，我还以为您已经放弃我了。抱歉，我没有保护好您的地位。”国王陛下的语气中充满了歉意。  
Erik退后一步，试图与Scott拉开距离，他只是觉得君臣有别，身为臣子断然不能如此不懂规矩：“您多虑了，我失去兵权并不是您的错，是我没有管好手下的人。还有，您叫我Erik就好。”  
“并不是，是有人栽赃。但我现在没有办法给您平反，不过我向您保证，我一定会让您拿回这个位置。感谢您当年选择了我。”Scott仔细回想着之前那人跟他分析过的所有细节，他知道Erik的确是清白的，并且他已经调查出了真正的黑手。可当时抓人时人赃并获，虽然和Erik并无关系，但毕竟是他手下的人，他总得为自己的失误承担责任。而且，他就算知道栽赃的人是谁，他手头并没有足够为那人定罪的证据，所以他仍旧不能为Erik平反。  
“况且，”Scott补充道，“自从我登基后，您都不愿意再在我面前叫我Scott，我自然不能直呼您的姓名。”  
“陛下，您是国王陛下，我只是您的臣子，不能僭越。而且与其他王储相比，您才是最适合治理这个国家的人。您继位时，基诺沙穷兵黩武，已到了穷途末路，但您却能力挽狂澜，救国家于水火之中。我想说，感谢您当年选择了我。”Erik再次向他行礼。对于他们现任的国王，Erik虽曾因为他的年纪和经历而看轻。然而他登基后的所作所为都让Erik刮目相看，Erik觉得他的博闻远见，是任何一个他的兄弟姐妹都无法比拟的。  
年轻的国王嘴边漏出一声浅浅的叹息：“我只是想要活下去而已。是Charles告诉我——我没想到我竟然从来没跟您提过西彻斯特的小王子。”  
“您从未提过。”Erik摇头，他并没有任何有关于此的记忆。  
“他叫Charles·Xavier。我觉得他与您的气场十分相合，一个深谙治国之道，而您骁勇善战。他与您是如此相配，我早该介绍他给您认识。”说到这里，Scott嘴角不自觉的上扬，连语气都变得激动无比。  
而Erik分明看到他提起那人时的眼神，闪闪发光，他忍不住提醒：“陛下，关于这个人，我觉得您需要慎重。”  
国王陛下摆摆手，毫不在意地一笑：“没什么，Azazel在知道这个事情之后，一定也去调查过他，并且一无所获吧。他就是那样，做事不留痕迹，您也不必担心。”  
“陛下！防人之心不可无！”Erik加重语气，上前一步。本就有些害怕Erik的Scott心里一惊，慌乱地退后了两步，咽了口口水，尽量稳住自己的语调：“没什么可有可无的，我当年只是想活下去，所以我跟Charles说，他告诉我，如果想要活下去，那么我就要去争夺王位，成为国王。然后我做了，我活了下来。”  
Erik对他张口闭口的就是Charles的态度是在忍无可忍，几乎是怒吼道：“但那是因为当年您选择了我！”  
Scott抬起头，对上Erik愤怒的双眼，认真地解释：“不是哦，Lehnsherr将军，不是我选择了您，是西彻斯特的小王子选择了您。至于你说的国家治理什么的，我不过是拾人牙慧，都是他教授与我。他才是那个心怀天下的人，只是西彻斯特的那群蠢货，因为他样貌丑陋就对他百般嫌弃不屑一顾。”  
他不希望Erik对Charles有所误会，Scott知道Charles也许是怀着什么目的帮助他，但他仍然选择相信。因为那日他与那人并肩站在城堡的顶端，春日的微风扫过他的面纱，扬起他棕色的短发，他用他那双蓝宝石一般的眼睛凝望着眼底的这片大陆，温柔而坚定地说：“我会把这个世界变得更好。”  
“他怎么？”Erik这才隐约的意识到，他们的国王似乎在很久之前确实跟他提到过这样一个人，那时候他只是想把Scott当作一个暂时的傀儡，他从未认真听过他的发言。  
Scott满眼惋惜，似乎是在可怜上天的不公：“他小时候生过一场重病，他是这么跟我说的，他平时都带着面纱，我曾见他取下来过一次，都是些狰狞的疤痕，看着触目惊心，所以，我希望您将来万一见到他的真面目，对他也不要有偏见，毕竟每个人都或多或少会在意自己的容貌，而他才十八岁而已。”  
Erik突然想到里自己家里的小男孩。他永远都无法忘记，那个漂亮的小男孩看到自己脸上伤口时崩溃的表情，不由得心口一阵绞痛。  
“您来就是提醒我这些吧，我虽然不够聪明，但也不是愚蠢之人，怎么说我也在那场王位战争中胜出了不是吗，请您不要担心。”说完Scott话锋一转，“不过我总觉得好像还有个什么原因想要把他介绍给您，可我一时间就是想不起来。”  
“您想到再告诉我也无妨。如果您希望我安心，那么我只得放下心来。但万一您将来有任何事，传我入宫，或是您愿意屈尊来我的庄园，我随时欢迎您。”  
Scott听得出Erik声音中的无奈，只能握着他的手向他再次道谢。  
本已经告辞离宫的Erik突然想起早上Charles跟他说的事，于是只好匆匆折回Scott的宫殿：“陛下，恕我冒昧，有个不情之请。想必您也听说了我家中的二三事。”  
“我知道，您也许有自己的打算，我不会过问，我也断然不会相信外面的风言风语。您有什么请求呢？”回来的路上Scott没少听那些关于Erik的传闻，但他对Erik有着充分的信任，任何人任何谣言都无法破坏这一点。  
“不知皇宫里是否有樱桃，我家中的金丝雀想吃些樱桃。”  
这种无理的请求非但没有惹怒这位国王，反倒让他几乎笑出声来：“这种冬日也就基诺沙的皇宫会有这些稀奇古怪的水果了，我命人给您摘些樱桃，不知草莓您家的那位金丝雀是否喜欢，我也命人采些。”  
Erik知道他高兴的原因。如果说在冬日，能从这篇大陆唯一一个地方找到夏季的水果，那便是基诺沙的皇宫了。这是Erik最钦佩Scott的一点，在他之前的国王一直都是靠掠夺为生，之所以基诺沙的军队令人闻风丧胆，便是因为这种传统。  
而这位国王上任以来，一改旧日的铁血政策，召集人才，大力发展科技。过去的严冬都是靠别国上贡或是掠夺粮食的基诺沙，甚至培育出来了多种耐寒作物。基诺沙便少了对于其他国家的依赖，渐渐恢复元气。因此，几乎是举国上下的百姓都对年轻的国王赞赏有加。  
“说起来，我这次去西彻斯特，樱桃都没有送出去呢，我本就是为他种的樱桃树。”说这话的Scott一脸遗憾，但仍掩不住嘴角的笑意。  
“请问？”Erik疑惑。  
“是Charles啦，他最喜欢樱桃了。”

TBC。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 『“会，我会用一生去爱你。”那是从Erik的心里流趟出来的言语。』

【X-Men/EC】Achilles' Heel 阿喀琉斯之踵

chapter.7

经营一个世界可是需要无数的人坚持不懈的努力。但毁掉他却只是动动手指就能做到。Charles绝对不会允许这种事情发生。所以他绝对不会轻举妄动。Logan曾嘲笑他太过理想主义，人与人之间不可能完全平等，想要追求平等，就会有斗争，有冲突就会有死伤。  
Charles则会看着他，认真地说：“我会把伤害降到最低。”  
不做事，就不会做错事。  
Charles相信这一点，所以从他来到Erik的庄园后，他什么事情都没有做。他察觉的到Erik的各种试探，但正因为他没有做任何会被人发现破绽的事，他才如此坦然，如同度假一般在宰相大人的庄园享受他短暂的喘息时间。而且即使知道了西彻斯特小王子的事情，单凭他这张脸，也没人会把他们二人联系在一起。  
西彻斯特南方的事情在他离开前往基诺沙之前已经全部安排好，现在就等那边的势利一点一点的渗入，他最后只需要派人握着所谓的证据全部交给Scott就好。  
现在所要关注的就是早上看到的那张写着刺杀自己的字条，时间在半个月以后，的确看到的一瞬间他的心凉了半截，但回味过来他觉得那只是一个测试。自己的名字出现的频率极低，Charles推断Azazel在那接近半个月的日子里也没有调查出自己任何情报。所以，如果字条上写的真的是刺杀行动，不标明姓名和具体时间，未免太过简洁，也太过粗心。但宁可信其有，他还是需要提高警惕。  
应该不会被发现吧。  
Charles觉得自己完全没有表露出任何与西彻斯特王室有关的痕迹，他甚至都避免自己去接触任何带有文字的书籍。意料之外的是Erik竟然会如此敏锐，或者说Erik竟然还没有放弃调查他的身份。而他今天入宫，多半也会跟Scott说有关西彻斯特小王子的事情。Charles只希望他带去误导Scott的那些情报，他可以原封不动地转述给Erik。不必说永远洗清嫌疑，至少现在Charles不希望自己在庄园的接近度假的生活这么早就结束。

那条项链还在Charles房间的抽屉里，但他不能一直这么放着。于是他找了个盒子将项链装起来，埋在树下。那棵树正冲着Erik的房间，躺在床上他就能看到埋项链的地方。阴沉的天空又陆陆续续飘起了雪花，Marie正在不远处的地方堆雪人。Charles突然心血来潮，加入了她的活动。  
Marie对Charles的到来很是开心。她在这个庄园里享有高度的自由，因为即使在Scott继位后大力发展科技的情况下，基诺沙的医生依旧是个高度稀缺的职业，所以庄园主们都把医生奉为上宾，她也不例外。但那些仆人们很少愿意跟她接触，更别说陪她讲话。大多数时候她只能一个人在实验室或是药草园看看医书研究药物。Charles的意外闯入，让她有了Alex以外的新朋友。Charles是个很好的聆听者，面对Marie的抱怨他从来都只是微笑地听着，耐心开导。所以即便是知道Charles和庄园主的关系，她对他也没有任何偏见。况且她本就身为医生，从来不会去质疑任何人选择生活的方式，她觉得Charles如此决定，必然是有他的苦衷。  
Erik回来的时候雪地小队已经有了三名成员，除了Marie和Charles，刚换班下来的Alex也兴冲冲地加入战斗。他跟Marie的理由差不多，他喜欢新来的这个男孩。Erik的军队或是庄园从不缺少的就是冰冷，而这个男孩像春风也像是烈火，他温和而柔软，却又热情四溢，闪着让人无法直视的光芒，在几乎一年都是冬日的基诺沙格外难得。  
那人穿着黑色的外套，勾勒出他完美的腰身，裤脚扎在那双精致的麂皮小靴里。他的脸颊和鼻头冻得通红，手里悄悄地捏了一个雪球，一边装模作样地跟Alex聊着天，一边蹑手蹑脚地走到了他的身后。当Alex反应过来身边的人不见时，Charles已经扯住了他的衣领，以迅雷不及掩耳之势将雪球塞进了他的领子后拔腿就跑。  
Alex大叫着一边掏着身上的雪，一边起身打算追。看到这幕的Marie几乎要笑到昏过去。  
Charles也没闲着，奔跑的同时还时不时的捡起地上的雪捏成球对Alex继续发动攻击。侍卫长Alex再怎么说也比Charles强壮，不一会儿就追上了他。  
“对不起，我错了！”Charles虽这么求饶，但表情一点没有道歉的意思，当然手上更没有，因为Alex只犹豫了一秒，就被Charles手里藏着的雪球击中面部，Charles也趁机迅速溜走。Alex抹了一把脸准备反击，结果又一个雪球正面击来，恶狠狠地向Charles逃跑的方向看去，他却早就没了影子，而原本还在堆雪人的Marie不知什么时候不动声色地跟了过来，抱着一堆捏好的雪球冲他一脸坏笑。  
“不带二打一的！”Alex抱怨着，却也做好了反击的准备。  
然而他的雪球还没扔出手，又是一个暗枪击中了他的后脑勺，原来Charles绕到了他的身后。放弃两个人一同反击的Alex决定先从Charles下手，毕竟他是个男的，虽然与Marie认识得更久，但让他出手打Marie小姐，他不好意思。  
意识到自己成为攻击目标的Charles只得放开步子得跑，脚步一深一浅地踩在雪里，Alex想要认真追马上就能追上，但他不在意，也就做着雪球漫不经心地边打边追。Charles被击中的时候便会转过头对他做个鬼脸，要么大叫着Marie过来救他，要么把雪球丢向他。Alex觉得从未如此开心过。  
然而这种开心的时间并没有持续太久。因为做鬼脸而没有看到前路的Charles不偏不倚地撞到了一个人怀里，那人正是这个庄园的主人。Alex仿佛做错事被抓包的小孩，低着头只想找个地缝溜进去，这时Marie也跟了上了，打算与Alex“同甘共苦”。  
Charles没有给Erik向其他人生气的机会，因为他将手里握着的雪球理所当然地按到了Erik的额头上。Marie清楚地听到Alex和Azazel同时倒吸一口凉气。但当她看向Erik的时候，他的脸上连一丝怒意都没有，他只是淡定地弯下腰，抓了一把雪，像Charles对待Alex那样，塞进了他的衣服。  
“好冰啊！！！！”Charles大喊着想要回击，却被Erik像拎小动物一样捏着领子拎了起来，径直离开了。

后面的战斗就是在Erik和Charles之间展开了。Azazel也不知道他们在外面玩了多久，回来的时候Charles正缩成一团被Erik抱在怀里，红着眼睛不知道是冻的还是哭的。Marie像是早有预料，去自己的药屋端来汤药送去了Erik的房间。  
靠近了才发现，Charles的头上起了个大包，Marie随口问了一句，结果是因为跟Erik打雪仗不看路撞到了树上。看着也不太严重，而且头发遮着也不明显，Marie觉得就没必要给他开药了。Charles是真的不爱吃药，他以为自己没发现，有好几次她都见到Charles把药偷偷倒掉。后来她还把这事汇报给了Erik，Erik有没有看着他吃，她就不得而知了。  
Marie离开以后，Charles就坐在床上啪嗒啪嗒地掉眼泪。Erik叹了口气，他真是见不得他的眼泪。每次看到他哭，他的心就像针扎一样难受。尽管他的理智不停地否认，但他无法违背自己的心。  
Erik无可救药地爱上了Charles。  
即使他身份不明，全身上下充满了谜团，甚至可能会在任何时候给他致命一击。但他没办法，他停不下来，他没有办法不喜欢他。  
“抱歉。”Erik坐到床边，捧着小男孩冻得冰凉的脸颊。  
“你为什么要道歉，明明是我不小心。”Charles对他眨着那双蓝宝石的眼睛，睫毛上还挂着几滴泪珠。  
Erik用手指轻轻地拂去他的眼泪：“只是觉得我没有保护好你。”  
“对不起。”Charles垂下头，手指又开始不自觉地划着被子，Erik知道这是他紧张的表现。  
“我不希望你受伤了。”Erik说。  
Charles张开他的双手，给了Erik一个大大的拥抱。他把头俯在Erik的耳边，尽管房间没有其他人在，他还是用只有彼此才能听到的声音对Erik说：“Erik，你会不会一直爱我？”  
“会，我会用一生去爱你。”那是从Erik的心里流趟出来的言语。  
Erik不认为他喜欢Charles是那枚戒指的原因。因为他的母亲告诉他，那位会与他相爱的人也会带有同样的戒指出现在他的生命中。而那枚戒指正死死地套在Charles的手指上，这说明Charles的确是他命中注定的人，可他却没有另外的那枚戒指。  
Azazel劝过他很多次，那种传说不要全然相信，Erik也只是嘴上随口敷衍着。他告诉自己，自己会保有理智，就算将来遇到那个人，他也不会让自己深陷其中。  
可当他遇到了Charles，他突然发现，那些他以为不过就只是他以为。他一遍遍地告诉自己，因为Charles戴上了那枚戒指才让他有几分心动，但等他望向自己的心时，却看见那个不大的地方印满了Charles的一切。  
他的小船已经被困在了浅滩。  
“Erik，亲爱的，我也爱你，我也会永远爱你。”那人声音轻柔，却一字一句印刻在Erik的心上。

那是月底前的某一天，Charles命人洗了樱桃和草莓，趴在自己的床上津津有味地翻着画册，吃着水果。看的太过入迷，连Erik进门都没发现。  
Erik瞥了他一眼，突然像是想到了什么，盯着Charles，喊了一声：“Charles？”  
听到这话的Charles顿时就觉得脊背一紧，头皮发麻，但却还是转过头，皱起眉头：“你在叫谁的名字？”  
“没什么。”Erik有些心虚地别过脸，他只是突然觉得眼前的这个小男孩会不会就是西彻斯特的小王子。说实话，就算是他也认不出来，毕竟没人见过他。  
“什么没什么？”Charles急了，从床上起来走到Erik的面前，“你到底在叫谁的名字？”  
“真的没什么，我只是……”他仔细回想着Scott的话，Scott说那人因病毁容脸上全是疤痕，从来不愿意以真面目示人。而眼前这人像是瓷娃娃一般，如丝绸一般皮肤光洁的没有任何瑕疵。自己怎么会觉得是同一个人呢。  
“你不喜欢我了是不是？你喜欢上别人了对吗？是不是？”Charles因为愤怒涨红了脸，抓着Erik的袖子死死不放，“你厌倦我了吗？你要我离开了是吗？你不是说会永远爱我的吗？”  
“Francis冷静点，我没有，我没有喜欢上别人。那人只是……我不方便告诉你，但你只要记着只喜欢你一个就够了。”他没有办法跟Charles解释那个人。  
“所以你在只有我们俩个的情况下叫别人的名字？”  
“事情不是你想的那样。”  
“所以等你把他带回来的时候我才能说是吗？我是第一个，但不是最后一个对吗，你早晚会对我失去兴趣，那你问我爱不爱你是什么意思？”  
“不是的，我爱你，会永远爱你，我只爱你一个人。对不起，但我真的不能跟你说那人是谁，你相信我，好吗？”  
“真的吗？”Charles将信将疑。  
“真的。”Erik安抚他。  
Charles没有再回答，只是点点头，又回到了床上，他没有再吃樱桃，只是拿起画册，静静地看了起来。Erik叹了口气，坐到他旁边，端起他不吃了的果盘，自己默默地吃了起来。

这件事情之后，两个人之间就弥漫着一股怪异的气氛。Charles也不再像平时那样，总是笑眯眯地在宅子里走动，去找Marie或是Alex玩，更多的时候他就是自己坐在房间里，一待就是一天。  
Erik知道他还在生气，但也想不到什么能逗他开心的事情。  
其实Charles也不是真的在生气，被突然叫了真名的他的确吓得半死，以为自己已经暴露身份，结果Erik说得模棱两可想要糊弄过去，这让他不得不担心这是否是一种试探，就只好即兴演了那么一出。  
后来刺杀的那件事被证实那果然只是试探。Charles这才松了一口气，自己还算安全，但他现在找不到跟Erik和好的契机，所以就只能这么僵持着。  
Azazel听说了这事一脸嫌弃，说Charles应该已经消气了，现在只要给他个台阶下就万事大吉。最后Erik不知道听谁出的主意，厚着脸皮去跟Scott讨了一束玫瑰花带回来，Scott听到来龙去脉后几乎没忍住在Erik面前笑出来。迫于他的威严，不敢太放肆，差点把嘴唇咬破。  
Erik回来的时候Charles披着大衣，蹲在大宅的门口玩雪。Marie这次没参与，抄着手，在旁边看着，偶尔跟Charles聊上几句。看到Erik回来，便咳了两声提醒。Charles转头看了一眼，又匆匆别过头。  
Erik挥了挥手，示意Marie离开，Marie当然十分识相，她早就被这两人之间的事折磨的够呛，她是希望他们早早的和好，他们自己没感觉，可是所有的仆人几乎都要被逼疯了，他们甚至觉得自己每天都生活在水深火热之中。  
Erik当然看得出Charles频频向自己飘来的视线，蹲下来与他齐平，在他第五次偷偷瞄他的时候，Erik直接把玫瑰花塞进他的怀里顺势吻上他的嘴唇。  
被这突如其来的动作吓了一跳，Charles猛地推开Erik，一脸慌张地看了一下四周：“你不能在这里吻我，被人看到了怎么办？”  
又是这样。  
又是这样。  
开始的时候，Erik对于Charles的注意分寸这种行为还算满意，渐渐地他便觉得难以忍受。他可以在其他人面前跟他做出任何亲昵的行为，但却拒绝跟他接吻，也不也不允许在有人的情况下诉说对他的爱意。  
永远都是偷偷地，偷偷地，偷偷地。  
“为什么不能？我为什么不能在这里吻你？”Erik质问道。  
Charles面色一沉，Erik从来没有见过他这样的表情，近乎绝望的悲伤，他眉头紧锁，表情无比严肃却又带着化不开的难过：“你爱我，所以你才吻我，我知道。但是如果别人知道你爱我，他们会怎么想你，你到底有没有考虑过这件事？！你的仆人会看到，如果传出去了怎么办？所有人都可以知道你被我迷住，但他们不能知道你爱我……你有没有想过他们会怎么想你……我不想他们这么想你。”  
这几句话几乎让Erik的心滴出血来。他从来没有考虑过Charles这么做的原因，他一直以来很难理解Charles为什么总是爱说偷偷地告诉他，他不知道那个聪明的小男孩的爱语中流露了多少真心。现在他知道了，那个小男孩也一直在用他的最温柔的方式守护他。  
他抓着他的手把他从地上拉起来，小男孩就这样默不作声跟他一起进了宅子。

两人就那样和好了，Charles又开始每天坐在Erik的大腿上吃早餐，帮他整理出门的行装。开始Azazel还会捂着胸口做出呕吐的动作，见多了他便学到了对这二人视而不见的能力。  
日子也步入了一年中的最后一个月，整个府邸也开始为迎接新年做起了准备。  
Alex奉命带着Charles和Marie去市集，Charles到了市集如鱼得水。嘴皮子动得飞快再向老板撒撒娇，不一会儿就用十分低廉的价格买到了不少好物，Marie在旁边看得目瞪口呆，说着下次出门逛街一定要拉着他，Charles满口答应。  
午饭就在市场里的餐馆解决，Marie把菜单递给Charles，他看都没看就说要和他们吃什么他就吃什么的。结果菜上来，Charles傻眼了，全都是辣的。后来Alex没办法，只好给他又单独点了一个菜。  
三个人拎着大包小包，有说有笑地回了庄园。但当他们看到大厅站着的那个女人时，Marie和Alex的笑容僵在脸上。  
Charles还不明就里，扬着笑脸就对那人打招呼：“您好！”  
女人微微颔首：“我是来找Lehnsherr大人的，看样子他还没有回来。”  
“嗯，他说今天会在宫里待久一点。”Charles热心解释，Marie在后面扯了扯衣角。不知道什么时候她已经跟Charles站在了同一阵线上，她自己也觉得好奇为何会对他如此亲近，以至于这位面前的女人，已经被她当作了敌人。  
“没关系，我还可以再等一会儿。”女人毫不在意。  
“还没请教？我叫Francis。”他向女人伸出手。  
女人一脸恍然大悟的表情，随后扯了一个极其嘲讽的笑，看着Charles：“我是Angel·Salvadore，Lehnsherr大人的未婚妻。”

TBC。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 『他现在想做的，不过是给Salvadore家族和Erik之间埋下一颗分歧的种子，之后便是等待它开花结果。』

【X-Men/EC】Achilles' Heel 阿喀琉斯之踵

chapter.8

Erik下午开始就觉得心神不宁。  
开始的时候他以为只是这几天劳累过度，之前也不是没出现过。Scott这边有了一个对国家未来的新构想，大胆却让Erik有些难以接受。但不得不说，如果能够做到如此，对平民百姓来说的确是一个非常好的事情，对学者或者科研人员来说亦是一个很大的机会。这几日一直忙于此事，让他心力交瘁。Charles似乎也看出了他的忙碌，很少去打扰他，只是每天晚上他坐在卧室的沙发上看书的时候，他会将头靠在他的膝上，静静地卧着。  
但随着时间的流逝，他越发感觉心里发慌，就好像有人穿过他的胸膛，用手攥住了他的心脏，一点一点用力，试图将那颗心脏捏停在手心。这种感觉就好像五年前与西彻斯特的Howlett交战一样，他从来都是猎场的捕猎者，而那人的横空出现将他的铁骑杀了个措手不及，虽然战事已经过去，但那人的细心、精密、运筹帷幄每每回想都令他胆寒不已。  
他想见Charles。  
Erik真的非常想见Charles。  
但Scott完全没有停下来的意思，他在讲那些达成之后的构想。Erik明白，Erik也不反对，可Erik真的一点也听不下去了。他现在就想立刻回家，回到那个人的身边，紧紧地抱着他，闻着他身上淡淡的香味，亲吻他精致的脸颊。要么把他锁在床上，不眠不休地做爱。  
他像铃兰一样纯洁无瑕，又像罂粟一样令人欲罢不能。

  
听到Angel说出那句话，Marie赶紧看向Charles，只见Charles的身子轻微的晃动了一下，似乎是拼命地忍住自己的动摇，他开口的时候声音有些发抖，也许他自己都没有察觉：“是吗，那您要不要去会客厅等他？”说着他便走在前面，为Angel带路。  
Marie给Alex使了个眼色，Alex立即明白了她的意思。  
Angel一把推开Charles，如同示威一般，径直走向那个房间：“我早跟Erik大人有婚约在先。他也真是，什么阿猫阿狗都往家带。”  
Charles装作没听见，默不作声地随着Angel一起进了房间。他命人为他们泡茶。Marie也跟了进来顺势坐在Charles旁边。她总觉得她必须要在场，否则那个人一定会欺负Charles。  
而Charles仿佛没了危机感，他又恢复了之前的冷静，瞥了一眼窗外。  
远方的天空又阴沉下来，云层交叠着几乎遮住了所有的光，仿佛世界只有黑白两色，压得人喘不过气。窗子被大风吹的来回晃动，寒气透过窗子阖不紧的缝隙直透进屋内。外面空无一物，天地之间的联结几乎模糊到不见。灰暗的天空忽而划过一道狭长的闪电，无情地敲击着地面，似乎是什么要发生的前兆。  
暴风雪要来了。  
女仆为Angel上好茶，她只喝了小小的一口便做出一副恶心的表情，随手把茶倒在地上：“难喝，你就是这么招待你未来的女主人吗？”  
Marie气得想跟Angel理论，Charles轻轻按了一下她的手，示意她冷静。Charles喜欢这种对手，通常没什么脑子，玩死他们就跟捏死一只蚂蚁一样容易，没必要把Marie牵扯进来。  
他想到了自己讨人厌的哥哥，年幼时因为容貌被哥哥和其他人一起嘲笑的事情，是他一辈子的阴影，即使现在知道那不算什么，但就像上次伤到脸一样，那种烙刻在心底里的恐惧会不由自主的流露出来。而现在这位可怜的哥哥，在他毫不知情的情况下，就渐渐地被父母讨厌，也许这个第一继承人的位置马上就要不保了。  
Charles可是最擅长在复杂的形势里纵横捭阖。  
所以面对Angel这种级别的敌人，他几乎都在心里笑出声。他甚至可以想出那个女人的招数，就好像撒泼打滚要糖吃的孩子，根本就不足为惧。  
他现在需要做的，就是静静地承受所要到来的一切，然后自然会有人帮他出头。身边的Marie就是为了保护自己而很来，刚才Alex离开，多半是打算去皇宫找Erik。Charles仔细算了算Erik可能会回来的时间，想到大概又要听这人无理取闹那么久，他真想两眼一翻直接装病。  
Angel还在那儿一个劲儿地抱怨，Charles也就不怎么搭理她，随便捏着樱桃一颗一颗地往嘴里填，皇宫的樱桃真的太好吃了。之前Scott请他来基诺沙常住，要不是因为调查西彻斯特走私大麻的事情，他早就答应了，后来陆续又发生了很多难以预料的事情，一来二去这事就给耽搁了。  
见Charles对此并未有什么反应，Angel觉得没趣，但又十分不爽，于是便自顾自地开口：“我和Erik在小时候就认识了，Azazel也是。后来他们去参军，Erik战无不胜，你没有看过他穿战甲的样子，没人比他更适合那样的装束。后来我便让父亲去跟Erik求得的婚约，他当时就答应了，所以别以为你在未来能在这个家里有一席之地，以前他还有兵权的时候就选择了我们Salvadore家族。现在他失势，与Stryker又水火不容，Stryker可是拼了命的想弄死他。他只能依附我们家族，一旦离开了我们一家，他就什么都没了。哦，抱歉，我不该跟你讲这些，在Erik的府邸夜夜笙歌醉生梦死的你，又能知道什么呢？看看你的表情，多么惹人怜爱，他一定也会在晚上好好疼爱你吧。”  
“我没想在他身上求得什么，我只是……”Charles这才从樱桃里回过神，对上Angel的眼睛，又心虚似的移开眼神。  
“你只是什么？你可别说你爱上他，也别告诉我你们是两情相悦，真是好笑，你敢说这话，明天Erik大概就成为皇城的笑柄了。喜欢一个男妓，国王陛下会怎么看他，哼。”Angel毫不掩饰她对Charles的轻蔑，在她眼里Charles不过是个攀附权贵出卖身体的小人，肮脏又低劣，在她眼里一文不值。  
“他没有喜欢我……”Charles低着头看着端在手里的樱桃碗，小声地说，他尽可能的让自己装出痛苦的模样。  
Angel的脸上挂着胜利一般的表情，得意的继续：“所以你也清楚你是什么人，你现在只有让我高兴了，往后才有你的好日子过，说不定还会让Erik留你在家做个仆人什么的，没有了大家族的庇护，一旦回到外面的世界，定会被饿狼们吞下去吧。”  
“嗯……”Charles咬紧下唇，轻轻地点了点头。  
Marie气得发抖，她真的很想开口把Angel赶出去，为此得罪Salvadore家族也在所不惜。反正她是医生，在基诺沙是医生本就有特权，她并不畏惧。然而Charles的手却死死地抓住了她，那个孩子比她要更加冷静。Marie知道Angel说的没错，Salvadore家族的势力对于目前无依无靠的Erik来说的确十分重要，因此即使Charles来到了Erik的身边，他也并没有退婚，所以和Salvadore家族的婚约依旧有效，未来她也很有可能成为Lehnsherr家嚣张跋扈的女主人。但她始终相信Erik是真的喜欢Charles的，这并非是她出于对Charles的喜爱而自作多情，而是每次Erik望向Charles的时候，她都能见到他眼底闪着炙热的光。  
那一定是深深的喜欢。  
她一直觉得，无论如何Erik必然会想办法解决这件事情，所以她也没有在Charles面前提过这场婚约，她也害怕招致Charles的不安，那人就像是个柔弱又人畜无害的小动物，他甚至只适合在Erik的庄园吟风弄月，折枝踏雪，受不得一点伤害。结果Angel就这样来得猝不及防。  
突然，Angel想起来什么似的眯起眼睛，嘴边浮起一抹冷笑看向Charles：“你长得可真漂亮，也难怪Erik如此迷恋你。你看看你，你自己有没有想过你有多好看，看你琉璃一般的眼睛，你嘴唇的颜色，大概安娜·卡列尼娜让渥伦斯基心动时，渥伦斯基眼中就是这副景象吧。”  
Charles双目低垂，正好也可以扮作不愿面对。他的余光瞄向壁炉内跳动的火焰，像个张牙舞爪的野兽拼命想撞破禁锢他的牢笼却徒劳而返。就好像眼前人。那样耀武扬威最后能得到什么呢，一个养在深闺只不过是看了两眼小说消遣的女人，她一定没理解那本小说，连那篇故事讲的什么都不知道就随意拿来对别人冷嘲热讽。她想说他是谁，为了所谓的爱情冲动地出轨，又带着可悲的骄傲与自尊心痛苦地自杀？简直不知所云。  
让Charles花力气去对付这种人他其实挺不情愿，他讨厌自己的生活里掺进琐碎的勾心斗角。他本也不可能和Erik有任何婚姻上的事实，喜欢Erik也好，想要Erik的权势也好，他都无所谓。毕竟Erik的心已经被他紧紧地握在了手上，他不在乎虚无缥缈的头衔或是名分。只是这样上赶着将自己撞上枪口的，他不理解。  
看到Charles不愿多说，自以为胜利的Angel伸了个懒腰，看着窗外铅块一样的积云，对着身边的仆人说：“我也该离开了，外面开始下雪了，我也不是很想在这里逗留。”  
听到这话的Charles也顺势起身，Marie抓住他的衣角小声示意他别管，Charles温柔地安慰她，让她坐在屋里等待就好，不会花太久的时间。  
跟随着Angel走出大宅，仆人已经为Angel撑好了伞，而没有任何保护的Charles只能任凭从天空的缺口处倾洒下来的雪花砸在他漂亮的脸上，化成一颗一颗的水珠。Angel不由得心生一计：“我知道在Erik的庄园里，有一种会在冬日里盛开的花，洁白似雪，我很多年前曾为他采过，他收到的时候十分开心，一定是很喜欢吧。”  
“他最近总是不太开心。”Charles的声音被吹散在风雪里，他并不确定Angel有没有听见。  
Angel看了他一眼，表情万千。  
你最好记住了，你始终是个玩物，Erik又怎么会喜欢一个玩物呢，他又不是恋物癖。

Angel走后，Charles没有回到屋内，而是去了Angel所说的那片林地。那里已经被栅栏围了起来，旁边立着一个破旧不堪的木牌，上面写着“猎场禁止入内”。没一会儿功夫地上就积了一层厚厚地雪。想着Erik这时候应该也马上就回来了，Charles抓着自己的长袍，毫不犹豫地踏进了林地。  
Charles本不屑用这种方式对付别人，在他看来不过是小打小闹的事情。但既然仗着他无心反抗就如此这般地欺负到他头上来，那就别怪他心狠手辣了，他从来都不是以德报怨之人。

皇宫内的侍卫来传话时，Erik就知道自己担心不是没由来的。Scott对他要离开表达了自己充分的理解，因为他在考虑的事情，也不是一朝一夕就能达成，未来还需要Erik以及西彻斯特的皇室的帮忙，时间还很漫长，他不着急。来年西彻斯特的小王子生日的时候，他完全可以那时候再带着Erik顺理成章的拜访，他们三人再共同谈论此事，毕竟这事因他而起，自然需要他的参与。  
Scott早就为Erik准备了一些桃子和花，临走的时候，让他一并带走，拿去逗他家的金丝雀开心。他真的不在乎Erik这种举动，对来历不明的人迷恋又如何，他无所谓。Erik不是为这些小事而乱了大计的人，现在除了坐在桌前谈话也并无实事可做，Erik高兴怎么样都好。另一方面，作为朋友，他还是很希望他重要的人都能获得幸福。人有了能休憩的地方，才能走得更远。  
世人都说那人有巫术，可在Scott看来，巫术不会带来感情，Erik的眼里明明满是爱慕。  
他不是没见过那种眼神。  
急匆匆地上了马车，可现在雪已经不小，为了安全，车夫也不敢跑的太快。Erik心里着急，心脏剧烈地跳动着，不自觉地握着自己的手。  
Alex在一旁道歉，Erik心不在焉地随口应付。  
他不知道什么时候开始，他对Charles的感情就变得如此浓烈，在认识Charles之前，他根本不会相信自己会有如此深切的感情，究竟为何爱情会在他的尘封已久心上突然燃起火花。如若真的爱他会让自己迷失，他也心甘情愿。

Charles只在林场入口不远处，冷气刺的鼻子生疼，他不想走太远，因为雪实在太大，他已经看不清路。再加上这里是猎场，地上也多少有些陷阱和捕兽夹，雪是它们天然的庇护，如果不慎踩到也许会致命，他不想在这里把命搭上，也没想对Angel做什么。Erik在拿回兵权之前，肯定不会去动Salvadore家，自己又善解人意，断不会逼得他进退两难。他现在想做的，不过是给Salvadore家族和Erik之间埋下一颗分歧的种子，之后便是等待它开花结果。  
Charles先是看到了一把挂在树上的十字弓，大概是触动了某个机关便会射出，他摆好姿势，让它对准自己的肩膀，轻轻碰了一下弓弦，搭在弦上的箭就直插入他的肩膀，鲜血溅在雪地里，仿佛一朵朵盛开的玫瑰花，过不了多久血迹就会被风雪掩埋，就好像从未出现。但Charles并没有停下。  
又稍微走了一点距离，周围也没有了太多密集的树木，Charles觉得差不多合适，他蹲下来开始清理面前的堆积起来的雪，肩膀上的伤让他做得不是很快，不过没找一会儿，他想要的捕兽夹便被清理出来。Charles将一层薄雪盖在上面，用几近冻僵的手抓住自己的斗篷，咬紧牙关，狠狠地一脚踩在捕兽夹上。因为寒冷而麻木的他几乎感受不到痛，他抵着树坐下来，拉紧斗篷，又在脸上抹了一把土。  
他对着空寂的雪地长长地叹了一口气，眼里尽是冷漠。如果他年幼的时候没有生那场重病，是否现在也会成为父皇器重的皇子；或者如果姐姐没有嫁人，那她便是未来的王位继承人，他也不必再经此遭遇；如果当年战事就得以平息，他也许就能跟着J先生去找那位根只存在于他梦中的盐树枝。  
没有如果。

屋外的大雪还在纷纷扬扬，冰冷无情地敲打在地面上，声音听起来有如针刺，野兽一般疯狂仿佛要把整个大地尽数吞入口中。  
看着门外的风雪，Marie急得像热锅上的蚂蚁，他送Angel离开以后人就消失不见了。自己已经派人去找了，可是感觉已经过了很久仍然没有任何消息。她甚至不知道该如何跟Erik解释，如果Charles有个三长两短的话，她觉得Erik甚至会把他们全杀了给Charles陪葬。  
Erik下车连斗篷都没来得及披，就急匆匆地赶到大宅，看到惨白Marie的脸色Erik的心凉了半截。Marie立刻向Erik讲述了Charles失踪的事实。Erik勃然大怒，下令让Alex马上把Angel抓回庄园。  
见此Marie赶紧拦住，Charles一下午的隐忍定然是不愿意此事发生，如果Erik执意要跟Salvadore家族反目，那便浪费了Charles一片苦心。  
这时候一个小守卫缩着脖子小碎步跑进屋内，他的头上落了一层厚厚的雪，他战战兢兢地将眼神投向Marie，Marie让他有话快说。触及Erik目光的时候他的身子又是一颤，盛怒之下的Erik让他几乎吓到说不出话了：“我……我……不是故意出去的，我……在路上听到Salvadore家的小姐说什么骗，骗他去猎场……真是容易得不得了，死了……也没人知道……我就赶回来了……”  
“你说什么？”只见Erik的脸瞬间没了血色。没人认为他们英勇无比的将军会露出任何一丝跟害怕有关的表情，然而现在却如此惶恐不安。  
无形的压迫感让小守卫快哭出了声，Marie攥着双手焦急地看着他，他又瞄了一眼Erik：“不是……是……我还，她说……在冰天雪地……里找一朵盛开的……花……只有傻子会信……”被打断了一次的侍卫还是断断续续地把话讲完，众人甚至连大气都不敢喘。  
“Salvadore小姐骗Francis去了猎场？”Marie抓住了重点。  
Erik恐惧的表情瞬间变为愤怒。  
“但是那上面不是写了禁止入内吗？”Alex不解，那里已经命人围起，又立了禁止入内牌子，Charles不可能看不到。  
“关于这点，Lehnsherr大人。”Marie皱着眉头，“我在想，Francis是不是不识字？”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 『就算知道会有不好的结果，却还是无法不爱上对方。』

【X-Men/EC】Achilles' Heel 阿喀琉斯之踵

chapter.9

铅黑色的天空如同被砸开了一个大口，将雪花尽数倾洒而下。一粒粒的雪花无情地打在地面上，窸窸窣窣的，一直蔓延到无尽的远方。  
Charles的意识已经有些模糊不清，他觉得自己已经坐了太久，Erik怎么还不来，是自己错算了时间吗？不行，他不能死在这里，他得回去。可冻僵的身子使他根本无法移动，寒冷让他无法睁开双眼。他挣扎着想要起身但一头栽进了雪地里。  
渐渐地他觉得好像没有那么冷了，有什么不一样的东西从他的身边缓缓地浮起，包裹住他的全身。  
他感觉自己又回到了年幼时短暂而快乐的时光。  
那大概是十年前了，Charles跟着Logan去了北方的城市，在那里的河边救下了一个基诺沙的士兵。他受了很重的上，丢了一只胳膊。他只记得自己的名字以J开头，所以Charles便称呼他为J先生。  
这是Charles第一次接近死亡，伤残的身体，破碎的精神，看不见的未来。  
J先生躺在床上满眼怜爱地看着披着头纱、戴着面纱的他，他说他离开的时候他的儿子大抵也是Charles这般年纪。  
“如果你们认识的话，一定会成为很好的朋友。”  
Logan听到这话“嗤”了一声，他从心底里对这话感到不屑。基诺沙和西彻斯特这场战争已经打了四年多了，如果从小的战役开始算起，差不多能有十年了。和基诺沙的人做朋友，脑子坏掉了吗。  
Charles未置可否。  
后来J先生讲了很多关于基诺沙的故事，也包括了他的妻子和儿子。第一次，Charles觉得人的感情十分神奇。他连自己的名字都不记得了，却对妻子和儿子念念不忘。即便记忆可以失去，但对所爱之人的感情却永远不会消失。他很喜欢讲他儿子的故事，说他温柔却也冷漠，偏执却也热忱，他是个矛盾的集合体，令人讨厌又令人喜爱。  
Charles觉得自己好像喜欢上了这个素未谋面的人。  
感情真的是复杂而深刻的东西。  
他甚至不知道对那人的迷恋从何而来，只是知道了存在便义无反顾的倾心于他。  
J先生只不过多活了一个星期。  
将死之人对于死亡总是别样的敏感，他叫来Charles，将一枚戒指交给了Charles。那本是戴在他手指上的，但他却因为受伤而截肢，那枚戒指被摘下来之后，他就再也没有戴上。Charles接过戒指，含着泪点头。  
他们甚至没有好好告别，站在J先生的坟墓前，Charles想着未来。  
如果没有战争就好了。  
于是，在所有的国家中，Charles偏偏选择这最难驾驭的极北之地。就是因为抱着这个虚无缥缈的幻想，拿着J先生送给他的戒指，他妄想着能给J先生的妻子和儿子幸福的生活。  
Charles已经完全感受不到外面的世界，他挣扎着却徒劳地倒在雪地上，闭紧的双眼中，他却觉得看见了白色的光。  
我萨尔茨堡的盐树枝啊，如果你听得到我的呼唤，请让我见你一面。

Erik对Charles有无数种猜测，但他从来没有想过Charles竟然会不识字。他对于形势的分析，和对他名声的考虑。他的明媚，他的活泼。Erik从来没有把他往那方面想，他只觉得他是哪户人家的小少爷，要么就是本国或异国的间谍。  
是他不够留心，明明各种蛛丝马迹已经暗示了一切，他却从来没有一点感觉。  
Charles对于任何带有文字的东西几乎都没什么兴趣，即便是自己故意放在桌子上的公文，他也一点也不会去看。如果Erik不在，他连书房都不会踏进一步。更多的时候他是在跟Marie玩，或是Alex玩，在冰天雪地里冻得小脸通红。  
平常的时候，Erik没少说过给他买几本小说作为消遣，他却总是笑着拒绝，每每提到看书他总是无精打采，而看起画册来却津津有味。  
而如果仔细回想，他们一起出门的时候这种情况就更加强烈了。他从来都没有看过一次菜单，永远都只是在听自己说，要么跟自己点同样的东西。Erik以为他是在撒娇，现在看来这并不是。  
前段时间之所以会请Azazel去试探Charles，是因为Erik觉得无论Charles隐藏得再好，一旦看到这种爆炸性的消息必然会有所行动，那是会直插入胸膛的利剑，可他依旧跟以前一样无动于衷。  
很长一段时间，Erik都觉得这人做事周密地可怕。不是，那只是小男孩难以启齿的自尊心。  
Charles心里应该十分惶恐不安，所以他在面对他的示爱才会小心翼翼，在听到他说别人名字的时候才会如此慌张，在得知自己有未婚妻的时候才会冒着暴风雪踏入那片猎场仅仅就是为了一朵并不存在的花。  
他从未给过他安全感。

Erik发现他的时候他几乎已经被雪埋住，如果再晚那么一点他可能就要冻死在雪地里。他肩膀和脚踝的血因为严寒已经冻凝在伤口上。他的手向前伸着看起来想要去抓住什么。Erik赶紧脱下披风，将他裹在怀里。他从未觉得基诺沙的冬天有这么冷，似乎要把人的五脏六腑都冻住般。  
Erik心如刀绞，想着是不是太过苛待他的小男孩。他总是在怀疑他，试探他，而他对此缺毫不知情。Charles把一颗心放在了他的面前，而他却视若无睹。  
Charles的身体僵硬，发紫的嘴唇边却挂着浅浅的笑意，似乎是做了什么美梦。  
他又会梦见什么呢，天寒地冻又在雪地里挣扎，又如何会露出微笑。

见Erik将Charles带回，Marie悬着的心终于放了下来。但看到Charles肩上和脚上的伤口时，怒气再度浮现在她的脸上。  
忍着愤怒帮Charles检查完身体，确定他只是因为寒冷晕倒后，便出去配药了。他伤口还需要消炎，而且今天过后Charles肯定会发烧，Marie一点也不想看到他痛苦的样子了，为Erik的庄园带来一点人情味的天使，为什么要受此折磨呢。Salvadore家族总是这样，残忍地伤害着一个又一个无辜的人。  
Charles虽然仍在昏迷，但呼吸平稳，正如Marie说的他没什么大碍。刚才Marie说他肩膀的伤口并不深，也没有抢到筋骨，脚上虽被捕兽夹夹过，好在也只是小型的夹子，这大概是唯一可以宽慰的地方了。  
那朵只为他盛开的白玫瑰，如果就此凋零，他怕是会后悔一生。他本应该生长在旷野，争奇斗艳，而他却私心将他带回庄园，他痛苦的源头是自己，他是他受伤的罪魁祸首。

Charles醒来已经是三天以后。  
是个难得的晴天，阳光正好，看起来似乎很温暖，隔着窗子似乎还能听见冬日活动的鸟儿清脆的叫声。阳光撒在窗台的雪上，层积的白雪普通无数颗晶莹剔透的宝石，闪着在阳光的照射下，折射出五颜六色的光芒。  
“Erik。”干涸沙哑的嗓音穿透房间内温热的空气，Erik猛得惊醒，只看到那人蜡黄的脸上挂着虚弱的笑。  
他总是在笑，伤心也好痛苦也罢，他总是摆着那张温和的笑脸去拥抱每一个人。  
“你醒了。”冰凉的指间颤抖着摸上Charles的脸，他小心翼翼，就像在摸着一个稍有不慎就会化作齑粉的易碎品，“我去叫Marie。”  
见到醒来的Charles，Marie再也绷不住了，眼泪从她的眼角顺着脸颊落下，一颗一颗撒在Charles的床上，但她又突然笑起来，隔着被子抓着Charles的手，眼神里千万种说不明的情绪。  
最后她什么都没说，擦着眼泪离开了房间。  
“你把我的人都收买了。”Erik说这话的时候语气里满是抱怨，眼神里确实是有种劫后余生的庆幸。  
Charles指着桌子上的水杯，示意Erik将他拿来。Erik扶他坐起，给他喂完一口水后，Charles才缓缓开口：“因为我最后会一统天下呀。”  
他的手指摸过他的额头，又慢慢的摸向他的颧骨。Charles眯着眼睛，如同端详珍宝一般，细细地看着他深刻的眉眼。  
每个人陷入感情的时候总是同样的眼神，像是姐姐看向她的骑士，像是Scott提到姐姐，像是Erik凝视他。  
人的爱意总是绚烂而美好的，那是夜空中的星辰，黑暗中的烛火。  
Charles心里却一团糟，他在冰天雪地里失去意识前，似乎真的感受到了那人来到自己身边。看不清他的眉眼却感受得到他的温度，明明是假的却又真实无比。  
他的盐树枝啊。  
如果他先遇到Erik，他就不会像现在这样挣扎。他确定自己对Erik的是喜欢，但又觉得对他的盐树枝无比留恋。人总是拥抱着不切实际的幻想，将身边的人扎的遍体鳞伤却浑然不觉。  
他不喜欢这种感觉。

那个雪天偷跑出去的小侍卫，Erik也没有责罚他，相反赏赐了他一些金银财物。小侍卫听到这话时腿直打哆嗦，以为是自己临死前的优待，结果等了半天也没听到什么惩罚，战战兢兢地收下赏赐，都没想着谢恩就一溜烟地跑了。  
后来Alex告诉Erik，那个孩子名叫Sean。Erik想了想，直接把他调到了Charles身边。  
入夜，Erik端着切成小块的桃子进来。Charles在听说国王陛下赐了桃子以后，就非拽着Erik衣角喊着要吃。都怪Alex这人嘴上没个把门的。不过这两天烧也退了不少，这是Erik唯一能宽心的了，他心情好也就随他去了。  
Erik喂着，Charles就吃着，两个人对Angel的事情缄口不提。Charles懒得讲，Erik不敢讲。  
对于Erik来说，当年会答应这件婚事，因为那时刚跟Scott达成同盟，他并不算一方势力，除他之外的国内四股力量旗鼓相当，他只得跟其中一方联合才有胜出的可能。对方自然也是考量过，傀儡皇子和自己的虽然少却是精锐的士兵团，怎么看都是最佳选择。  
和南方的西彻斯特交战已久，已是强弩之末基诺沙溃不成军，于是只好死马当作活马医的派他出战。  
Erik一战成名。  
而后Logan和他的军队横空出世，开始几番胶着，Erik频频被击退，也就是那段时候Scott毫无预兆地登基，下令停战，对方就像商量好了似的也停止了进攻，双方持续了多年的战事就这么简单地戛然而止。  
Erik拿到兵权之后也跻身权贵，带着他的军队平息四方暴乱。但后来因为种种后续事宜需处理，也没人再提到婚约的事情，他便真的不记得了。  
直到前几天Angel的突然出现。  
Charles差不多吃了一半便不愿再吃，Erik将碟子放在一边的桌上，倒了点水给他漱口，帮他擦嘴后想扶他躺下。  
小男孩摇头，一双晶莹剔透的眸子望着他。Erik无可奈何，只好给了他一个吻。而Charles要的不止如此，他一言不发地抓着Erik的手，不愿松开。  
“你还在发烧。”Erik搂住他的肩膀劝道。  
“可我想确定你还喜欢我。”Charles其实是在确认自己，因为就在几乎已经忘了那人的时候，他又突然出现在他的脑海之中，连同着过去的回忆挥之不去。可他不能去爱两个人，这对所有人都不公平，他不可以摇摆不定。  
Erik再次拒绝：“我一直都喜欢你，深爱着你，但你在生病，我不想弄伤你。”  
“拜托，求你。”Charles的眼上蒙上一层水雾，表情满是动摇。  
“如果你不想做了，就告诉我。”Erik只得坐到床上，双手捧起Charles的脸。Charles的眼眸里星辰点点，看向他的时候闪闪发亮。  
他的Charles永远都是美得让人心颤。他到底是谁又怎样呢，就算知道他是塞壬，他也想驾着船驶向他的身边。  
他们额头相抵，鼻尖蹭到了一起。Erik冰凉的额头让Charles感到舒服，Charles抓住他的手将他从自己的脸上放下，凑着昏暗的灯火，他细细欣赏眼前人的这张脸。  
“Erik，亲爱的。”Charles感觉的到自己的心跳加速，呼吸也有些急促，他觉得似乎被一圈柔软的棉花包裹着，是从未有过的舒适。  
“我在。”那人轻声回应。  
“我一定是爱惨了你。”  
Charles确认了自己的内心。

他们交换了两个吻，短暂而又深入。Charles皱着眉头，眼里泪光闪闪。Erik解开Charles的衣带，蒙上了他的眼睛。Charles感到有些害怕，有些颤抖地抓住Erik的手臂。  
“别怕，Francis。”Erik轻轻抚摩着Charles秀美白皙的脸庞，最后一个吻落在他的嘴唇上。那是个绵长而又爱意缠绵地吻，Charles的嘴唇像蜜糖一样甜腻，直到Charles呼吸困难拍打着他的后背，他才恋恋不舍地离开。  
Charles搂着Erik的脖子，脸颊通红，喘着粗气。  
“含住我的手指。”Erik抹下Charles嘴角漏出来的点点液体，把手指伸进了他的嘴里，“舔它，乖孩子。”  
Charles轻轻地咬住Erik的手指，伸出自己的舌头慢慢舔舐。他庆幸自己被蒙上了眼睛，否则他根本不知道该把眼神停留在何处。  
他真的好喜欢Erik。  
直到Erik的手指都沾满了唾液，他才从Charles的口中拿走，扯出一根漂亮的银线。Charles红着脸，可能是因为发烧，但更多的是害羞。他还是不习惯做这种事情。  
Erik扶着他的腰躺下，手指划过Charles光洁而敏感的腰部，Charles呜咽着，不愿发出其他的声响。  
他总是表现得如此迷人，永远都看不够。  
Charles颤抖着张开自己的腿，为Erik给他扩张让出足够的空间，他想要去配合Erik。Erik将手指慢慢地滑进他的体内，在Charles面前，他总习惯于小心翼翼。另一只手托起他漂亮的屁股，将他抬高。将Charles的阴茎含在嘴里，舌头只是轻轻地扫过前端的一圈，他就感受到身下人明显地颤抖。  
Erik喜欢Charles的味道，比蜜糖要更加的甜美。  
手指被Charles的小穴紧紧地包裹着，没有足够的润滑连抽插都有些费力。Charles扭动着身子，一只手紧紧地抓着Erik的手臂。Charles被舔地有些无力，眼角溢出地珍珠无声地溶解在遮住他眼睛的衣带中。  
Erik，我的爱。  
第二根手指进入地时候比第一根要顺利得多，Charles的后穴已经因为第一根手指的抽插而湿润。他的阴茎已经完全地挺立，被Erik整个含在口中，轻轻地舔弄。他尝试着用舌头找到上面的敏感部位，Charles低声呻吟着，他的脑子里现在满是Erik，不自觉地向上顶了顶腰，Erik立即加重了力道。  
“呜……”男孩还是忍不住发出声音，Erik却没办法安抚他，只好更加卖力地舔着他的阴茎。因为屋里没有润滑剂，他需要Charles射一次。  
任凭Erik的舌头在他的阴茎上逗弄，Charles下意识地抓住Erik的头发。Erik将Charles勃起的阴茎舔得又湿又黏。他吸吮着，轻咬前段，Charles已经舒服地无法言喻，只能喘息着抓乱Erik的发。  
“Erik……”慌乱中Charles叫了他的名字，比往常更加甜腻诱人，很快Charles边陷入了快感之中。  
Erik的服务更加的卖力，Charles的声音就像诱惑灵魂毒药，让他无法自拔。也许曾经的想法是对的，他就该把他关在笼中，不让任何人看见。用上好的铁链，将一丝不挂的他捆在床上，等到他想的时候便占有他，毫不犹豫。把精液洒的他满身，为他做上标记，让他永远都记得自己究竟属于谁。  
想到这里，Erik将他的阴茎含到了最深处，阴茎随着舌头的柔软的包围前后滑动，Charles的身子一抖，像猫一样的拱起背部，却还忍着欲望从口中断断续续发出声音：“Erik……我……要……Erik……”  
话语破碎地不成句子，Erik吐出了他的阴茎，用手继续撸动着。  
“没关系，Francis，不要害怕。”  
他再也无法忍耐，精液尽数洒在Erik的手中。  
Erik撤出了手指，将Charles的精液涂在了自己的阴茎上，Erik想了想又将一些涂在了Charles的穴口，架起Charles的腿，身下的人已经开始轻轻地啜泣，Erik不懂他眼泪的意思，那人只是摇摇头示意他继续。  
“……嗯……”Charles的手摸索着，似乎是在引导自己的进入，他把腿抬得更高。Erik低声说了句乖孩子，扶着阴茎推了进去。Charles的后穴依旧紧的跟处子一般，即使他小心地做了扩张，进去的时候仍然不是很顺利。  
在紧窒青涩的后穴慢慢进出，Erik并不想弄伤他。Charles的脸颊依旧是那么完美无瑕，美丽的面容染上欲望更是说不出的妖媚动人。Erik突然有种负罪感，落入凡间的天使就这样被罪恶的他玷污。  
也许他该做的就是这样，他本也不是什么好人，如果将来会下地狱，那么至少让他在活着的时候尽情地拥抱这位美丽的天使。  
Erik能感觉的到身下之人肌肉的收紧，贪婪地享受着Charles已经柔软异常的内壁带来的触感，Charles的体温比平日要高，他的小穴又热又紧，包裹着Erik的阴茎。他总能让Erik感到疯狂。  
Charles张开双臂，他想要Erik的拥抱，Erik便托着他的背部，让他把手臂环在自己的脖子上，安慰受伤的小动物般，印下无数个连续而密集的吻。Erik摆着腰，一下一下地砸进Charles身体的深处，Charles将头埋进他的颈窝发出几乎微不可闻的声响。  
两个人都没有再说话，月色温柔地落在Charles的脸侧投下阴影，也照着他睫毛挂着的一点晶莹。偌大的房间只剩下身体的碰撞声、二人局促的呼吸声和不知道是谁地低声呻吟。  
身体渴求着更多的刺激，让Charles无意识间跟着扭动起腰。Charles前后摆动着，配合Erik的动作，反复着抽插，让Erik深入自己。面对Charles如此的  
“没关系的……Erik……你……可以射进来……”Charles抱紧Erik的脖子，Erik比往常的任何一次都要温柔，他感受的到Erik的阴茎在他后穴里的火热。他允许Erik做他想做的任何事。  
最后Erik还是将精液尽数灌进了Charles的后穴，黏糊糊的精液包裹着Erik的半硬的阴茎。Charles就那样紧紧地抱住他，不让他离开。  
于是他们选择了继续接吻，舌头互相缠绵，像是永远不会腻地不停吻着。他们握着彼此，十指相交。他们都不再考虑别的事情。  
就算知道会有不好的结果，却还是无法不爱上对方。  
解下覆在Charles眼上的衣带，那人漂亮的眼睛里全是恋慕。Erik亲吻了他的双眼，在他耳边轻声吟诵。  
『Hear my soul speak:  
The very instant that I saw you, did  
My heart fly to your service; there resides,  
To make me slave to it.』*  
听着Erik低沉的声音在他的耳边倾诉爱语，仿佛穿透了无数的岁月，将最柔软的文字洒在Charles的心上。

难得Erik早上会在屋里陪他，Charles却嫌弃的一把推开让他赶紧去工作，不眠不休在家里陪他这么多天，也就是因为Scott的偏爱，要不早就被革职了。  
Erik走了以后，Marie不一会儿也来了。只见她怒气冲冲，Charles觉得自己皱眉的频率也变得频繁。  
“Erik大人到底在做什么？他不知道你还病着吗？”Marie摸了摸Charles的额头，又摸了摸自己。发现竟然退烧了，她自己松了口气。  
“啊……抱歉。”Charles心虚地低下头，很显然她误会Erik了。  
“你道什么歉，不过好在你也不发烧了。”Marie叹了口气，无奈地看着他，她觉得Charles就是温顺的过分，太过纵容Erik的所作所为。  
“你叫他Erik大人了。”Charles对Marie的称呼感到好奇，她们也不似之前那么害怕他了。  
Marie掩着嘴一脸笑意，在她的药箱里挑挑拣拣：“早就开始了，不过不敢在他面前叫就是了，嘿嘿。你来了以后，其实是我们都觉得舒服了好多，你别看那些女仆对你横眉冷眼，她们心里还是挺喜欢你的。怎么会有人不喜欢你呀，我都想把你娶回家，不过让Erik大人捷足先登了也没办法，谁让他是这里的主人呢。”  
看着Marie，Charles突然想起Hank曾提到过的事情：“Anna有想过去国外学医吗，比如去西彻斯特。”  
听到这话的Marie顿时没了神采，她撇了撇嘴：“谁都想去，西彻斯特的医药世家，McCoy家族，是我们所有医生的向往，我自然也不例外。”  
“那为什么？”Charles不解。  
“我不是不想去，是不能。Francis，这事我偷偷告诉你吧，我不敢跟Erik大人说。国王陛下每年都会下拨经费，但都掌握在Salvadore家族手里，他们送自己的医生去海外学习，上报给国王陛下，国王陛下光看名单也看不出来任何问题。Erik大人之前有权势时，还能说上话，我本来今年就可以去学习了，结果因为Erik大人被陷害，我也就被踢出了名单。”  
还没等Charles回答，Marie又继续说道：“所以我讨厌Salvadore家族不是没有理由，Erik大人没法动他们家族。他们把医生握在自己的手里是什么意思？想操纵这个国家？国王陛下虽然年轻，但Erik大人对他赞赏有加，他说他就该当我们的国王。国泰民安，这样不好吗，一定要把国王陛下操控在手心，权力真的那么重要吗？”  
原来Marie和Salvadore家族还有这等恩怨存在，难怪Charles觉得她总是比任何人都讨厌Angel。  
“别担心Anna，一切都会好起来的。”Charles看向她，表情真诚。  
Marie不是不想相信，只是现在连Erik都做不到的事，她又能去恳求谁呢。于是她拍了拍他的头：“谢谢你的好意，但现在最重要的是，你得好起来！把Erik大人欺负你的份儿，狠狠地还回来。”  
Charles脸上挂着笑，心思却飘到了别的地方。他突然想到了一份可以送给Erik的大礼，虽然说不定会让Erik吃一点点苦头，但那仍旧是个很棒的礼物。  


一年也接近尾声，庄园里也满是新年的氛围，Charles端着草莓指挥者他们布置房间，其他人也就屁颠屁颠地跑去做。因为Charles是Erik的人，甚至比Alex和Marie跟Erik还亲密，所以他们断然不敢轻易接触，不过自从Charles来了后，Erik给他们涨了薪水，他们自然乐于做事。  
Erik回来的时候，Charles、Marie和Sean正在玩猜词游戏，见到他回来连忙喊着他加入，这可把Sean吓了一跳。不过Erik看起来没什么心情，Charles也不再多劝，他一直都很懂得察言观色。  
“Francis去参加宫廷的宴会散散心吧，那里有很多吃的，你应该会喜欢，我会叫Alex陪着你。”  
小男孩两眼放光：“哇，真的吗！”  
Erik瞥了Marie一眼，又抬起头看向Charles，仿佛在犹豫，征求Charles的意见。Charles轻轻握住那因为屋外严寒而变得冰凉的手，示意他安心。  
这时他才继续：“我不能跟你一起，因为Angel会作为我宫廷舞会的女伴。”  
TBC。

小剧场：  
狼：你说我图啥啊，查查5岁我15的时候我就跟他认识了。他丑的时候我都没嫌弃他，一个中二病小屁孩。我带他上山下海的，拼老命了，结果18岁比不上路人甲的儿子，28岁比不上路人乙。（你确定是路人乙？？？）  
查：我一直把你当成我的亲哥哥对待。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *出自莎士比亚的《The Tempest》这个是我自己网上找的原文，如果有任何问题请，纠正！！！大概意思是『我的灵魂向我诉说，当我见到你时，我的心便飞向你，心甘情愿地成为你的奴隶』←渣翻请见谅！！！


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 『Charles深知Erik的弱点，并懂得如何加以利用。』

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 偷偷地在这边提前更新一下不知道有没有人发现哈~

【X-Men/EC】Achilles' Heel 阿喀琉斯之踵

chapter.10

Marie最近不知为何钻研起了厨艺，变着法子做点心给Charles吃。Charles本来就喜欢这些甜甜的东西，也就欣然接受。Scott赏赐的水果太多，每天都在吃同样的东西，时间久了也有些腻味。  
Charles端着蜂蜜茶坐在大宅正门的屋檐下，Marie捧了本童话书坐在他旁边，地上的盘子里摆着两块切好的苹果派和一些手工曲奇饼。今天的雪下得并不大，好在也没什么风，在屋外坐着也不算太冷。Erik命Marie在没事的时候就教Charles认字，Marie没经验也只好从童话的文字着手。  
意外的，Charles并不喜欢童话，听了一些便没了兴趣，于是Marie也就放弃了童话，打算明天换点别的故事。两人就只好坐在门口聊天。Marie总觉得他有点心不在焉，以为他是想Erik了。  
在Charles打算去屋里添第五杯茶的时候，就看到一脸严肃的Erik和他身后跟着的风尘仆仆的Azazel。  
Charles在心里叹了口气，该来的总会来的。  
“Erik，你回来啦，我有事想跟你说。”Marie都没看清他是怎么放下茶杯冲过去的，感觉就是一瞬间，Charles就扑到了那人身上。  
“怎么了？”Charles的出现让Erik的目光变得柔和，他解下斗篷披在Charles的身上，在他的额头亲了一口。  
Azazel只觉得头部一阵眩晕，加快脚步，去跟门口站起来的Marie打招呼了。Marie同样欠身致意。  
“我等下能不能跟Anna他们去买烟花呀，我上次忘记了。”Charles鼓着脸哀求道。  
Charles深知Erik的弱点，并懂得如何加以利用。  
Erik无法拒绝Charles可怜巴巴的眼神，正好他跟Azazel也有话要说，没办法陪他玩，就同意了，命Sean也一同前去。其实原本因为Angel的事情，他本不愿意Charles在雪天出门。他总是觉得很危险，生怕Charles受到一点本可以避免的伤害。  
Marie开心地接下了这个任务，她还有别的计划。Charles既然要去参加舞会，服装自然不能轻视，正好可以带他去裁缝做套新衣服。

烟花的店铺并不多，因为一般的百平民很少会把收入花费在这种东西上，Charles就在店里挑了半天，跟老板确认具体的燃放效果。结果不知不觉就买了好多，最后根本带不回去，只能又雇了一辆马车。  
拿到家里的时候，Erik的脸上也浮现了无奈的神情，但没有办法，这种小小的愿望他还是想满足Charles的。  
自从前几在猎场死里逃生那件事以后，Charles就一直不大开心，虽然偶尔还是会笑一笑，但大多数时候总是心情低沉。舞会原本是Erik想逗Charles开心的一个选择，结果因为舞伴的原因适得其反。  
Charles总是懂事的可怕，Marie还向他抱怨过一次，但Charles却只是默默地接受了这个事实。虽然所有的事情还是跟往常一样，可从他的一举一动里，Erik还是读的到他心里的不悦。  
他漂亮的小男孩总是这样令人心疼。Charles就像个不再受人喜爱的夜莺，可即使觉得不再被需要，他也没有远走高飞。好在令Azazel调查的事情已经有了些眉目，他只希望事情会向他想要的地方发展，这样一来他便可以轻易地摆脱Salvadore家族。为了自己，也为了他的小男孩。  
Erik时常会想自己为何会喜欢这样一个人，任何理由都无法准确的描述他对他的喜欢，就好像一朵花开，一滴雨落。他撞进自己的心里是个意外，但一切又冥冥之中自有定数。

因为带Charles去买新衣服这件事决定得仓促，所以Marie只好加价请了裁缝为Charles制作新衣，才赶在宴会的当天中午做好。Marie当天自告奋勇地去取了衣服，回来就缠着Charles试。Charles也不好拒绝，就抱着衣服回屋里换了。  
结果Charles出来，Marie的眼都直了，扯着旁边看呆的Sean，小声地说：“不行，不能让Francis去舞会！！”  
结果这话还是被Charles听到，他转过头去，眉头微蹙，一脸不解地看着Marie：“为什么不可以？”  
“你会被吞掉的！！”

旧年最后一日的宫殿灯火通明，皇城内的贵族尽数被邀请其中。宴会的大厅从天花板到地面都被挂上了金色的丝绒帷幕，一直延伸到地面绣着金色花纹的红色地毯上，墙面和天花板上悬挂着大批黄金的灯具与饰品，极尽奢华。两排摆着珍馐美酒的桌子置于两侧，为参加舞会的人们留下足够起舞的空间。音乐家们被安排在了四处的角落，交替着为这场宴会进行不间断的演奏。  
Erik永远是最惹人注目的，他仿佛天生就是该站在高处受人仰望与膜拜。所到之处都是窸窸窣窣地低语声。Angel挽着她的手臂走在她的身侧，引来其他公爵的千金们嫉妒的目光。在皇城里，谁能站在Erik的身边就是胜利，Angel不介意一次次地炫耀。

Charles到达的时候厅内已经站满了人，几个几个的凑成一堆谈论着什么。他扫视了一眼，并没有见到他想找的那个人。而Erik正和Angel站在Scott身边，他们总是要亲近些。  
大厅里觥筹交错，Charles攥紧拳头，他在西彻斯特的时候也很少参加宫廷的宴会。小时候的重病使他满脸伤疤，总是要戴着面纱和头巾，知道他面纱之下样貌的人便会投来怪异的目光。目光如同针刺一般的鄙夷，是Charles一辈子都无法释怀的伤痛。  
Alex看出了他的犹豫，靠近他耳边小声询问，Charles摇摇头，让Alex去那边的屋子候着了。  
宫廷宴会是他少有能够接触到那个人的机会，他必须把握住。Stryer不比Erik，他恶毒又狠辣，在宫廷里也是个危险分子，但此人权倾朝野，做事又密不透风，他跟Scott完全找不出扳倒他的证据。而在Erik出事之后，事情突然有了转机，现在几乎算是一家独大的朝堂，他做事却没有之前的严谨，让Charles他们有了渗透的机会。  
这是他们为巩固Scott政权最后的一击。  
Charles咬着嘴唇，深吸一口气，他需要用一个低调的方法成为众人的焦点。原本还觉得有些困难，而在Marie拉着他做了这身衣服之后，一切便迎刃而解。  
他只稍稍低了低头走了进去。一开始沉浸在金碧辉煌的客人们并没有注意到那个闯入宴会的小小身影，但渐渐地他经过的地方交谈声停止了，并频频有人对他投来异样的视线。Charles紧张地拉了拉衣领，向着Erik所在的地方加快了步子。  
但他仍然没有放弃在喧闹的会场里寻找Stryer的身影，这种宴会他不可能不来，尽管他对于现在的国王不屑一顾，但他现在还不能在明面里表现出来。况且国王身后的Lehnsherr家和Salvadore家族也不是省油的灯，他们虎视眈眈，稍有不慎自己便会成为他们的猎物。谁都不想当牺牲品。  
率先发现异常的是Angel，也许是女人与生俱来的敏感。她觉得今天的宴会格外的安静，除了音乐家们演奏的声音，好像就只剩下Erik和Scott的交谈声。  
似乎有哪里不对劲。  
Angel回过头去，一眼就看到了人群中的那个身着白色礼服的男孩。  
那男孩也在看她，但只一瞬间，就移开了视线。  
而Angel分明看到了他的表情。他轻易地掩盖了她的光芒，带着胜利的笑，隔着人群给了她一个讽刺的挑眉。  
Angel猛然意识到，他并非她想象的那么单纯，那天把他骗到猎场里，怕是他故意所为，他有他的计划。如果真是这样，在这个男孩给她造成威胁之前，她必须要除掉他了。  
Erik也发现了Angel的不对劲，会场安静得可怕，他与Scott的交谈声在偌大的会场上显得格格不入。他示意Scott停下，顺着Angel的目光看过去，他漂亮的小男孩正左右摆头四处张望，完全没有注意到四周人惊诧的眼神。  
那个让人群失去语言能力的原因还在毫无自觉地摄取着他人的目光。  
Erik从未感受到Charles能如此漂亮，用美得惊为天人也不为过。那定是才华横溢的艺术家经过千百次的修改才描摹出的脸庞，是用最细腻的笔触绘制成的阿弗洛狄忒。Erik已经厌倦了用天使去形容，但他的确不属于凡尘，他的周身似乎沐浴着银色的光，任何污秽之物都无法靠近他分毫。  
众人都在好奇那个小男孩在找什么人时，他突然转过脸，望向Erik的方向。小男孩的脸一红，带着微笑，加快了步子朝他所站的地方走去。  
Erik顿时有些紧张，不知道作何反应。他只是跟Scott提过，他想带他来宴会，他最近总是闷闷不乐，打算带他来散散心。Scott也欣然应允。他以为只是跟过去无数个普通的宴会一样，Charles消失在人群中，出席离去没人查觉，就像没有来过会一般。他从未想过他漂亮的小男孩的出现会引得如此大的骚动。  
转眼Charles就来到他的面前，对他轻松一笑，落落大方：“不好意思Erik哥哥，我来晚了。”  
Erik瞬间领会到Charles的意图，向着Scott道歉：“失礼了，陛下，他怕是刚才迷路了。这是我表弟Francis，最近来我庄园小住。”  
“抱歉，我并不习惯这么大的地方，我以前都住在乡下。”Charles冲Scott眨了眨眼，又俏皮地吐了吐舌头。  
“别这么没大没小的，这是国王陛下。”Erik用指节敲了一下他的额头。  
Charles顿时痛得捂住被打的地方，泪眼迷蒙地看向Erik：“好痛呀！”  
Scott自然知道这位“表弟”就是Erik家养的金丝雀。他想像过那人很多样子，但现在出现在他面前的男孩却不属于他任何一种想像。他应该是卑微的，懦弱的，在Erik的身下瑟瑟发抖，或是如那些风尘女子一般妩媚妖娆，极尽诱惑，一眼便能勾魂摄魄。他断不该是这副不染尘埃、不食人间烟火的模样。他甚至更愿意相信此人是哪位不知名的贵族之后。  
那双过分澄澈干净的蓝眼睛，让他感觉无比熟悉，像极了他认识的那位西彻斯特的小王子。如果Charles没生得那场重病，一定也和面前的男孩一样清雅出尘、纯洁无双吧。  
“是个可爱的孩子呢，你多大了。”Scott只觉得心底里有一种说不上的排斥，就随口问了句。  
“回陛下，今年十六岁啦！”Charles冲Scott开心的一笑，结果眼神一飘，注意力马上被旁边桌上的糕点吸引，他指着蛋糕问，勉强给了Scott一个正脸，眼睛又迫不及待地回到了蛋糕上，“我可以吃这个吗？”  
“请陛下见谅，他总是这样没大没小的，是我管教无方。”  
“无妨。”Scott嘴上这么说，心里却介意的不得了。在见到本人之前，即便知道Erik对那人的爱慕，也从未有过如此强烈的反感。  
“陛下，您跟哥哥嫂嫂们聊，我去别的地方看看还有没有什么其他好吃的，这里太棒啦。”说完便用碟子装了几个蛋糕，就跑去找靠在角落里喝酒的Azazel了。  
Erik感叹他的智慧，Charles对于环境的观察和人的解读，这是很多年多少人都学不来的。他跟Scott又开始继续谈论什么，但他的心思已经不在了对话上。  
Angel弯起嘴角，她想到了一个一石二鸟的好主意。  
他的余光瞄到几个人跑去了小男孩的旁边敬酒，小男孩似乎说了什么引得众人大笑。Erik顿时觉得不爽，他的小男孩不应该在别人面前露出那么迷人的笑脸。Azazel没有加入，只是在一旁听着，他害怕Charles说出什么出格的事情。  
原本只是简单的交谈，可听着听着，Azazel就变了脸色。那不该是一个市井之中长大的小男孩该有的知识储备，那应该是一个久经历练，身经百战的谋略家才会拥有的眼界和学识。Erik上次所说的西彻斯特奴隶暴动之事，也是依据Charles所言。他沿着那几条线索去调查，果然查出了不少东西。  
他并不简单。  
Azazel从来没有往这方面想过，因为他看到的Charles永远只是一副软绵绵的样子，除了湿着眼睛装可怜似乎就再没有其他的表情，只会围着Erik屁股后面转，看起来没什么主见，就仅仅是个被豢养的小动物而已，所以他一直都很不屑。然而今晚，这个小男孩却给了他一种难以形容的震惊。  
就在这时，Charles突然转头看向Azazel，他只觉得心头一颤，自己好像撞破了什么不该知道的秘密。小男孩只是看着他，眯起眼睛，给了他一个意味深长的笑，便又端着酒杯继续跟源源不断过来的人说着什么了。  
那人明明是一副柔和的表情，温驯没有任何攻击性。可Azazel觉得毛骨悚然，就如同被狮子盯上的猎物，除了战场上Azazel从未感受到如此威胁感，不，也不是所有的战役，准确来说只有五年前那次对上Logan的那次，仿佛在万丈深渊之上走过高悬的钢索，即便多年过去那种疾驰与压迫下的紧张仍旧无法磨灭。  
吃得心满意足的Charles到底也没等到Stryker，在拒绝了好几个公爵千金的共舞邀请后，端了杯酒出了大厅，他打算出去透透气。  
而那人就靠在门外的石柱上。  
察觉到Charles的到来，那人开口：“今年舞会最出风头的人可不是Lehnsherr了。”  
屋外的气温实在有些寒冷，Charles打了个哆嗦：“我也是Lehnsherr啊，大人您好，还没请教？”  
“你是不是我们彼此都清楚，你也知道我是谁不是吗？”Stryker靠近，在Charles的耳边低语。  
Charles冷笑：“大人您调查过我？”  
“没有，但我至少知道Lehnsherr被一个来历不明的人迷得神魂颠倒。”  
“都说了我是他的表弟啦。”  
“是不是你自己清楚。”Stryker冰冷的声音响起，Charles知道他怎么可能不去调查自己，任何一个出现在Erik身边的人都是变数，他总会想尽办法置他的对手们于死地。这是Charles错算的事情，当年就应该把他作为第一个人解决。接着又听到那人说：“所以你想做什么？”  
“您还记得Worthington一族吗？”  
Stryker没有回答Charles的问题，只是他阴冷的语气让Charles不禁打了个寒颤，他的声音虽然不大，但却如同冰锥一般，冷漠而又尖锐，刺入他的耳中，他说：“我只想让Lehnsherr死。”

一晚的疲惫让马车上的Charles昏昏欲睡，他裹着Erik的斗篷靠在他的肩膀，咬着手指，嘴里还念叨着Erik听不清的东西。Erik只当他是喝醉了。Charles来到Erik的庄园后，就再也没碰过酒，Erik几乎都忘了这人是个小酒鬼了。  
Erik喜欢这种感觉，与世隔绝，马车里的小小世界，就只剩下他和Charles两个人。  
那日Azazel带着消息回来，Scott也有了对Stryker下手的意图，种种事情向他砸来，仔细想想这个月他几乎都没有跟Charles独处的时间。  
他休息时，Charles早就熟睡，而Charles醒来时，他已经去了皇宫。两个人几乎没有任何的交流，有时Charles连见他一面都无比困难。  
Charles从来没有向他抱怨过一次。  
他总是默默地接受一切，他拥有着与他年龄不符的包容，无条件的承受任何对他不公平的事情。Erik想着，等到事情结束后，他一定会好好补偿他。  
回到庄园的时候，Marie和Alex已经在门口等待。把Charles抱下马车的时候他还在半梦半醒之中，随口嘟囔了句“天还没亮呢”，就又闭上了眼睛。  
Erik只得告诉他已经到家了。  
Marie走上前去，靠在他的耳边大喊：“起床啦Francis，你不是说要放烟花吗！”  
Charles被这突然的声音吓得不轻，差点从Erik怀里掉下来，Erik瞪了Marie一眼，Marie撇撇嘴心虚地移开眼神，看向远处。  
不过这一吓，Charles也算彻底清醒了。从Erik的身上下来，拽着他的手臂让他跟他们一起放烟花。Marie已经派人清理了一块空地出来，在他们回来之前将烟花都摆了出来。上天也算给面子，难得晴朗的夜晚，星光闪闪。  
Charles过来看了一眼之后，竟然直接指使起Erik搬烟花。他好像有自己的打算，他想按照某种顺序燃放，所以才多次跟老板确认烟花的形状。  
旁边的Sean自然不敢只在旁边站着，连忙过去帮忙，Marie也邀请了他来放烟花。这时Alex已经将其他东西收拾好，也跑了过来。  
看了一下那边堆在一起的东西，Charles将焰火棒找出来一人分了一个。Alex帮他点上火，他便双手举着焰火棒去点燃别人的。并不是很明亮的光打在他的脸上，他的笑脸却在这个深夜无比灿烂。  
将燃尽的焰火棒丢在水桶里，Charles又取了新的，借着Erik的火重新点燃，在夜空中画了一个圆形。  
Marie嫌弃他画的不圆，自己也重新点燃了一个开始画，结果也没比Charles好到哪儿去。反倒是Sean画出来的形状比较好看。Charles气得跑到旁边抓了一把雪丢在Sean身上，Alex大笑。  
Erik就只在旁边静静地看着几个人打闹，他从来没想过自己还有能够跟庄园的人一起放烟花的一天。那个从天而降的小男孩改变了一切。  
终于，Charles想起了被他摆好顺序的烟花，拿着焰火棒挨个点燃。  
几声前奏，天空便开满了五颜六色的花，几个人愣愣地看着，不同颜色的烟花交替出现，把庄园的夜空照的通亮。他们不是没看过烟花，只是第一次以这种心情去看。基诺沙来之不易的宁静，对从那个战乱时代过来的人都是弥足珍贵。  
绚烂无比却又转瞬即逝。  
他们不希望这样。  
Charles走到Erik旁边，挽着他的手臂，静静地看着夜空。烟花映照着他的脸，呈现出不同颜色。  
在烟花放完的瞬间，天空的那头传来悠长的钟声。  
新的一年开始了。  
“新年快乐！！”大屋外的几个人互相为对方送去最真挚的新年祝福。  
Charles抱住Erik的腰，整个人都缩进了他的怀里，他没有再看天空，只是把头埋在那人的胸口。Erik知道，这个拥抱里蕴含了无数无法用言语表达的感情。像是想到了什么，Charles的双肩止不住地颤抖了起来，Erik意识到他又在哭，却不知道是什么原因，只能摸着他的头，无声地安慰。  
“我深爱着过去的时光。”那人闷闷的声音从Erik胸口传来，他没有听出他声音中的颤抖。他在害怕。  
“我也是。”Erik毫不知情地回应。

我的假日结束了。

TBC。

小剧场×3  
①  
万：查查最近总是不太高兴的样子  
狼：装的  
②  
我们采访一下小队为啥排斥Francis。  
队：你通篇写下来还不知道吗？我是EC的CP粉啊，你这拆我CP啊！  
狼：（知道真相他就是不说）你看LC咋样  
万：（不明真相）钢筋警告。  
查：Erik，No！！！！  
③  
狼：查查为什么谎报年龄，不怕万磁王有罪恶感吗？  
查：没差几岁啊，而且我长得年轻啊  
万：你们聊  
狼：笑死我了，哎，别走啊，万磁王


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 『感情是所有人类共通的弱点。』

那些关于Erik的风言风语一夜之间消失无踪，取而代之的是他家的那位风华绝代的表弟Francis。众人皆笑，Lehnsherr将军怎么可能会被一个来历不明的人迷得神魂颠倒，如果只是表弟那么对他的偏爱便毫无问题，又有谁会不喜欢他呢。  
Erik的府邸这几天要被礼物淹没了。Charles毕竟富饶的西彻斯特的皇子，对平常人来说罕见的玩意儿他已经司空见惯。挑了一些喜欢的放在房间里，其他都分给别人了。收到礼物的Sean眼珠子都快瞪出来了，相比起来Alex和Marie淡定地多。  
尽管已经通知了出去，Francis少爷尚且年幼，不会接受任何人求亲的邀请，但求亲的人依旧接连不断。  
Charles只是觉得自己是不是做得有点过火，虽然给了Azazel一个眼神作为警告，但他也不确定Azazel是否能明白。Charles揉了揉太阳穴，在心里祈祷，愿他不要多嘴。Erik忙于宫中的事情，目前还没有功夫注意这些，这让Charles稍微松了一口气。  
他的棋局已经开始，任何意外都可能让他满盘皆输。他太过冲动了，遇到Erik的事情就不能冷静。他以前明明更加沉着，更加富有耐心。Charles明白，自己也是人，也许有凌驾于其他人之上的才能，但终究还是个普通人。他仍旧还有自己的喜怒哀乐，仍然还会沉溺于无法遏制的感情。  
感情是所有人类共通的弱点。  
窗外的天色越发阴沉，铅黑色的乌云压在头顶让人喘不过气。整个皇城都笼罩在消散不去的压抑之中，许是谁向命运走漏了风声。他落下了最精准的帷幕，凌驾于苟延残喘，惶惶终日的人类的戏台之上，冷眼旁观。  
Charles披上大衣来到屋外，鞋子踏在雪上发出咯吱咯吱的声音。Marie随着Erik去了皇宫，这是每个月都会有的例行检查。Sean被他打发去了厨房帮他拿东西，Alex正在执勤。  
留给他独自一人的时间并不长。  
Charles站在树下看向远处，白茫茫地一片。他头上的树枝一阵抖动，几片雪花飘落在他棕色的短发上。  
一个声音从树上传来：“您终于呼唤我了，殿下。”  
“我还怕你看不见呢。”Charles发出一阵清脆的轻笑声，“我晾了你很久的时间，Kurt。”  
“您放了接近两个小时的烟花，如果我再看不见，那就是我的失职了。”Kurt淡淡的语气中带着些许无奈，继而说道，“Howlett大人给您留下一只小队就潜伏在皇城，您需要我们做什么呢？”  
略经思考，Charles开口：“让Hank把历年基诺沙的医药学习的名单和资金清单给我，还有以前用的药。你们再去调查一下Salvadore关于医药资金的去向。”Charles顿了顿，“那件事办的怎么样了？”  
“她随时可以来为我们作证，一切都按您的计划进行。”  
“嗯，Raven来了吗？过几天我可能需要她。”Charles回头看了一眼大宅，Sean还没有回来。  
“之前Howlett大人来信，Darkholme大人已经在来基诺沙的路上，应该这几天就能到达。”  
“那就先这样吧，给你们十天的时间，十天后来见我。”Charles捏着下巴，仿佛在考虑什么一样。  
“遵命，殿下。”Kurt话音刚落，一阵青烟便消失无踪。  
Charles缓缓地抬起头，一片雪花正不偏不倚地落进他的眼睛里，蓝宝石一样的眼睛正闪着晶莹剔透的光。

不得不说Logan留在基诺沙的这支小队的确厉害，算的上精英中的精英，将一切都调查完毕也不过七天的时间。Charles想要知道的事情，几乎事无巨细地标记了出来。  
Charles看完手里拿到的资料，心里瞬间有了打算。正好这段时间Erik去皇宫的频率比较高，只要他不在，一切就方便得多。  
“Kurt，将这张纸条交给Raven，然后让Peter给Scott捎个口信，就说‘西彻斯特的小王子想在两天后的午后见他一面，麻烦他放人进去了’。”Charles环视了一下四周，确定无人之后，将字条递给了Kurt。  
Charles心里有些犹豫，这件事情不会太久，按照他的计划，铲除Stryker这件事，从他开始行动到结束，应该不出两个月。这就意味着，这里对于他来说就没有任何利用价值了，但他并不是那么想走。  
Erik在他的心里种了一捧矢车菊，而现在它们正扎根于他的心脏，以他的血肉为养料悄然绽放。

Scott得到Peter的口信时格外得开心，让Erik两天后陪同他一起。结果很不巧的是，Charles突然病倒了。尽管Charles说了没有关系，但他依旧不能放患病中的他一个人在家，他总是在亏欠他。  
那个可怜的小男孩倚在床头，他什么都没说，眼眶里打转的泪水却无形中透露了一切。他总是在抱歉。  
“Erik，你不用管我的，你去吧，不是要去见重要的人吗？”Charles虚弱地握住Erik的手，“我总是在给你添麻烦。”  
Erik在他的额头上印下一个浅浅地吻：“没有谁能比得上你。”  
“如果我做了什么坏事，你还会继续爱我吗？”他的语气里满是担忧，Charles也不知道自己是怎么回事，在面对Erik的时候就止不住地担心。  
莫名地一股不安在Charles的胸中油然而生。他的胸口堵得难受，这不是Hank药水的作用。他以前经常用Hank的药水装病，所以他敢肯定，一定是什么不好的事情发生的前兆，他的直觉一向很准。  
接下来发生的事情他也不敢百分百确定，他只希望一切都好。  
过不了多久，Erik就会失去他同盟的Salvadore家族。  
Charles已经拿到了Salvadore家族私吞基诺沙每年下拨的医药资金的证据，这几天他便会交给Stryker。这个证据不能给Scott或是Erik，因为Scott必定会去问Erik的意见，正因为Salvadore一家和Erik的势力因一纸婚约而保持着莫大的联系，一切针对Salvadore的事情Erik大多数时候也就睁一只眼闭一只眼。他现在不得势，自然需要联合，因此无论出了什么事情，Erik都会毫不犹豫地保护Salvadore家族。但Stryker不同，他视双方皆为死敌，任何一方倒霉对他来说都会受益。所以，只有把贪污的证据交给了Stryker，才能真正地除掉Salvadore家族。  
Erik将他拥入怀中，一只手与他十指紧扣，另一只手轻柔地抚摸着他棕色的卷发，低沉的声音在Charles的耳边响起：“无论你做了什么，我都会永远爱你。”  
根根分明的睫毛扑扇着，上好的蓝宝石里是化不开的担忧。Charles握紧他的手，舍不得放开。  
而另一边，基诺沙地皇宫正盛装招待着国王的贵客。虽然西彻斯特的小王子来得低调，但Scott一点都不想怠慢，特意命人准备好了最好的甜点和茶。  
金边瓷碟上摆着五花八门的点心，刚摘下来的水果上还沾着洗过的水珠。Scott热情地将一切推到西彻斯特小王子的面前，而那位小王子并没有吃的意思，干净而纤长地手指不住地敲打桌面，Scott就当他是戴了面纱和头巾不便。  
“所以你希望我把这些证据直接交给Erik？”听了来龙去脉，Scott眼神里写满了不解，何必要多此一举，直接交给他之后再让他官复原职也是一样。  
西彻斯特的小王子扬起一个几乎无法察觉的笑意：“只是有人想送Lehnsherr将军一点小小的礼物，你会答应吧。”  
“就结果来说，其实都一样。”Scott满口答应。他对这位小王子是无条件地信任，如果西彻斯特的小王子让他交出皇位，他甚至都可以毫不迟疑地将一切拱手相让。  
“Stryker想要大礼，我们就送他一份，让他尝尝甜头。但他有没有这个福分全部收下，我们就不得而知了，国王陛下。万事皆要小心，没有天上掉馅饼的事情，谁又知道会不会是螳螂捕蝉黄雀在后呢。”小王子眯起眼睛，Scott觉得他似乎在笑。  
Scott觉得这位西彻斯特的小王子与平时有些不同，但知道他这么多事情的又不可能是另外的人。他疑惑着欲言又止，最后还是把所有的疑问咽回了肚子里。  
低沉又沙哑的嗓音和往日一样，敲打着Scott的回忆。  
“怕是请Lehnsherr将军吃点苦，还请陛下卖我一个面子，如果Lehnsherr将军或是他家的人出了什么事，请你一定保护好他们。”  
闻言，Scott点头，表示同意。  
“Charles，关于来基诺沙小住这件事。等我这边一切都结束了，你会来吗？”就在小王子要离开时，Scott突然想起这件很早就想做但却因为各种原因耽误了的事情。  
“啊。”小王子稍有迟疑，随即笑道，“我们将来再考虑吧。”

自从舞会结束。Angel心中的怒火就没有平息下去。一个小小的男宠竟然摇身一变成为舞会的焦点。最令她怒不可遏的是，她不能告诉别人这只是Erik家的小宠物，而他们似乎现在并不会相信这种说法。  
所有接触过Charles的人都惊讶于他的谈吐，没人会怀疑这些话是出自一个男妓之口。于是这个人的身份就值得考虑。  
也许他本人并不会对Erik造成什么威胁，但是只要是身份成谜的人，都有利用价值。舞会时候，一个浮现在她脑海中的计划就基本成型。  
如果计划成功，不仅可以顺利地除掉这个碍眼的家伙，还能把Erik紧紧地绑在她的身边。她完全不在乎Erik是谁，什么地位。她只是单纯地想得到他，就算不择手段，Angel也会想办法让一切实现。  
Angel并非第一次做这事。对于她即将要做的事情，她早已轻车熟路。更何况Charles本身就来历不明，这便是最好的武器。就算Charles已经取得了Erik的信任，但这份信任确实无比脆弱，任何一点的蛛丝马迹都会给这份信任划上一个口子，渐渐地这份信任就会慢慢地被消磨，到最后荡然无存。  
人心本就很好操纵。  
Angel打了个哈欠，眼底的阴郁更深一分。她嫉妒所有能占有Erik一切思绪的人，丑陋的情绪像是布满尖刺的藤蔓，扭曲辗转地扎进她的心尖。

即使不去皇宫，Erik也有事情要办，Charles就坐在他书房的沙发上吃着樱桃翻着画册。Scott还是会命人送些礼物来，但自从舞会后就没有了以前的精致。Charles也不知道Francis是哪里得罪了国王陛下，不过还有些新奇的食物作为消遣，聊胜于无。  
画册里的故事远没有那么有趣，他不知道自己耐着性子看了多少遍，都是些千篇一律的东西，毫无新意可言。但自己装作不识字，又不能要求太多。  
盯着手上的戒指愣了一会儿。这么多年他早将自己的那枚看了无数遍，这枚戒指果然和自己的一模一样。Erik又为什么会拥有这枚戒指呢，戒指就真的如同传说所言吗。他还有好多疑问，也不知道将来还有没有机会问出口了。  
命运是个调皮的孩子，他无时无刻不在跟挣扎着的人们开着各种各样的玩笑，或是善意或是恶意。  
将画册和果盘放到一边，Charles伸了个懒腰，打算回房间去美美地睡上一觉。寒冷的冬日，最适合在被窝里捂着不出来了。  
下午Stryker会因为交涉的事情出门，他下午也需要找借口出去才行。正好Logan留给他的小队在皇城的闹市开了一家布料铺子为掩护，可以以此为借口出去转转。  
“Erik，我好困，想去睡一会儿。”这么说着，Charles的余光突然瞄到了书架上一套蒙了尘的书。他无意识地笑了起来。  
“你在笑什么？”Charles的举动有些奇怪，顺着他的眼神看过去，只是一些Charles看不懂的文学作品，Erik不禁问道。  
“我觉得你可能失宠啦！”编理由对于Charles来说不过是张口就来的事情，“陛下最近送的樱桃都没有以前大了，明明以前又红又甜的。”  
Erik当他在想什么呢，便耐心地解释：“最近国王陛下的朋友去了皇宫，他喜欢樱桃，所以国王陛下会把最好的留给他。你去休息吧，你的病也刚好。”  
入口处突然传来一阵敲门声，正好要离开的Charles也就顺势去开门了。Angel的身影就这样出现在他的眼前。  
Angel直接无视了他，径直走到Erik面前。  
“Erik，说好了下午要出去的，你还记得吗？”  
Charles毫不在意，关上门的瞬间，一丝淡淡的微笑挂上眉梢。Angel来的及时，他甚至不用编造一些奇怪的理由摆脱Erik。  
所有人都不知道的是，现实比想象中的更加残忍，没人会预料的到未来发生的事情，也不知道谁又把谁推向了万丈深渊。  
命运从来就不知何为善待于人。

Charles选了一个深色的袍子，方便他混在人群里。平时他随Erik出门不是穿大红色就是宝蓝色，有时甚至是白色。Erik觉得那些颜色搭配他的如同白雪般清透的肌肤，Charles只当那是他无聊的怪癖，他不喜欢太出风头的颜色。  
在Erik跟Angel出门不久，他也跟着出门了。Charles需要不时确定是否有人跟踪。  
先去了布料铺交代了一些事情，Charles便去了Stryker的宅子。正巧，Stryker刚打算出门，Charles便直接上了他的马车。  
Stryker接过Charles的袋子，打开翻了两眼，便将东西装回袋子，他挑起眉头冷笑：“我怎么知道你是真心实意与我合作，这里分明都是Salvadore家的丑事，你不会是跟他睡出感情，想要留他一命吧。”  
Charles掩嘴一笑，唇齿间流露的异国腔调，如同春风掠过树梢，眼神却冷若寒霜：“我怎么会忘记Worthington一族惨死的事情，我怎么会因为仇人心软。你我不都一样，希望将他挫骨扬灰。Salvadore家族和Lehnsherr是一条船上的蚂蚱，对付谁不一样呢。若不是为了给Lehnsherr仕途铺路，Cain·Xavier麾下的那些弱不禁风的士兵，又怎么和我们一族的兵力相比拟。好笑的是，Lehnsherr才带了多少人，就将西彻斯特的军队悉数挫败，您不觉得蹊跷吗？”  
“但我听说，Worthington的军中遭受了变故？”Stryker继续试探。  
“是瘟疫。”原本就是Charles一手策划的事情，他自然对一切了如指掌，之所以冒用Worthington一族的名义，也在于此。  
“你年纪也不大，策划这些事情一定吃了不少苦吧。我从来都不知道Worthington一族还有你这等人的存在，Francis对吧，如果你那时候就能为他们出谋划策的话，你的家族断然不会落得这般田地。”  
Charles刚想回答，却突然觉得胸中一阵寒冷，不住地咳了起来。  
有什么事情要发生了。  
他心里清楚，所有的事情发生都会有各种各样的蛛丝马迹，这必然是什么的预兆。他仔细回想了这几天发生的事情，自己并没有做任何能够留下证据的事情。Charles深吸一口气，缓缓地吐出，来回几次才觉得自己胸口的窒息感稍稍散开了一些。  
Stryker一脸玩味地看着他，却没有任何帮忙的打算，直到他恢复了呼吸，才慢慢地开口：“完成了你的复仇之后，你打算怎么办？”  
Charles一愣，他的确没有想到Stryker会这么问。Stryker的谨慎他早有耳闻，不过这种对于Charles信手拈来的事情，他根本不必思考太久：“只是一心想着族里的事情，并没有对未来考虑过多，如果可以还是希望一切了结之后，可以回到乡下安度一生吧。”  
“我有一个想法……”Stryker说着，手便不安分地覆上了Charles的手。他没有把话说完，但眼中流露的欲望让他们都明白Stryker表达的意图。  
Charles莞尔一笑，依次抓起握住他的手放回Stryker的膝盖上：“请您自重。”

回去的时候，Stryker非要将他送到Erik的府邸附近，Charles百般推辞才说服他将他置于闹市。他可不想在这个节骨眼上节外生枝，证据已经交到了Stryker手上，相信不出三日，他一定会上报Scott。  
失去了同盟的Erik也有苦难言，只得任由Stryker一点一点撕掉他的羽翼。  
而沉浸在胜利的快感中的Stryker，会不会想到他在很早之前就已经落在了他们的圈套之中，一切的一切不过是海市蜃楼。在从悬崖上掉下去之前，又有多久才会意识到这个事实呢。  
复仇的种子早就埋下，他悉心浇灌这么久也早该生根发芽。他只需等待那条毒蛇攀上那人的脖子，狠狠咬下。  
想着，Charles轻轻笑了起来，他很久没玩过这么大的游戏了，他的双手止不住地颤抖，除了害怕，更多的反倒是——兴奋。

但谁又知道后面会发生什么呢。

等Charles回来，Erik已经到家，他没有换下衣服，只是静静地站在大厅。Charles觉得奇怪，大厅的气氛压抑得可怕，在场的众人似乎连呼吸都小心翼翼。  
“你下午去了哪里？”Erik冷冷地语气如同质问一般刺入Charles的耳膜，怒火溢满了他的双眼。他的周身似乎被冰霜包裹，仿佛轻轻触碰就会化作冰块。  
Erik根本就想不到会在那里看到那一幕。  
Charles本想随便编个理由糊弄过去，他也不知道Erik是怎么了，突然这么生气。还没等Charles回答，Erik已经开口。  
只一句话就让Charles感到坠入冰窖。  
“我看到你从Stryker的马车上下来。”

窗外突然狂风大作，雪粒如同沙子一般砸在窗上，砸在屋顶。  
噼里啪啦。

基诺沙迎来了一年中最寒冷的时光。

TBC。

万：我总是让查查心里不安。  
狼：（不耐烦）装的。  
万：查查身体好差，动不动生病。  
狼：我真的怀疑你智商不够用，告诉你多少次那是装的。


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 『Charles自己都忘了，他也不过是个普通人，胜利女神不会永远都站在他这一边。』

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 就暂时用Egypt代替那谁的国家了！

chapter.12

犹如一桶雪水从头浇下，Charles全身冰冷，僵在那里。他不敢对上Erik的视线，他心虚，盯着大厅地面的一角不停地绞着手指。  
“你又在想什么理由？”Erik好像看穿了他的想法，伸手捏住他下巴将他脸抬高，让他不得不看向自己。手上的力道几乎要将Charles的下巴捏碎。  
Charles红着脸拼命地想挣脱Erik的束缚，奈何体力上的差异让一切都成为徒劳。  
“把Francis带回房间，没我的命令不准让他出来。”  
最终Erik也没有再问什么，这让Charles松了一口气。他也不想去解释太多，说得多错得就多，Erik生气也好，误解也好，过了这几天就都无所谓了。  
反正他都要走了。  
只是，Erik又为什么会看到他呢。

Erik之所以会答应Angel出门，因为几日前Angel告诉他，她发现了潜伏在Erik府邸的人，只要跟她出去，就一定能看到。  
这种东西，Erik是宁可信其有的人，于是只当是做个提防就随着Angel去了。他知道Angel对自己的心思，能讨好他的事情，Angel从来都是乐此不疲。  
那里原本就是闹市，熙熙攘攘，人声嘈杂。Erik听了心烦。只得闭着眼倚在马车内框上，一只手揉着眉心。这种事情其实并不需要他亲自出面，派Alex前来也是一样的。然而Angel强调一定要自己亲自前来，这让Erik顿时紧张了起来。  
Erik有过预感，不曾想结局来的如此之快，那个从闹市一角的马车中下来的人，那不是Charles还能是谁。即使兜帽遮住了大部分，Erik依旧能辨认出他那张如同冰雪雕刻般精致的侧脸，漂亮的小男孩扬了扬嘴角，露出一个假意的微笑。  
那人下车后又拉紧兜帽，眼神匆匆扫过四周，Erik从来没见过他那种表情，虽然带着笑意，眼神却冰冷得接近陌生，像极了基诺沙最寒冷的冬日。  
今天的皇城是个难得的晴天，可Erik却觉得连阳光都冰冷无比，就好像完成无聊的工作一般发着光，不愿施舍一丝温度。  
看着脸色瞬息万变的Erik，Angel自知起了效果，悠悠地开口：“我调查了他的身份，他是Worthington一族的后人。”  
Charles也许就是那个会给他致命一击的人。  
所以又能怎样呢，生气归生气，Erik知道自己断不会对Charles做什么，禁足这般对人不痛不痒的事情，算是他能想到对Charles最重的责罚了。在没有确定那个小男孩会伤害他之前，他不愿意去相信他会背叛自己。  
毕竟他只是从Stryker的马车上下来而已，如果只是出门的时候偶然遇到不好拒绝或是什么的。  
当Erik反应过来的时候，他已经给Charles找了无数个理由。  
他不可能轻易地拔掉他花园里的玫瑰。  
但盯上玫瑰的也不只有公爵家的千金。

即使舞会过去这么多天，Azazel始终觉得忐忑不安，他犹豫着到底要不要告诉Erik关于Charles那晚在舞会上的事情。但Charles的眼神仿佛是在警告他别多管闲事，可事关重大，他不敢拿Erik冒险。  
几经考虑，他还是赶往了Erik的庄园。  
Erik的庄园依旧跟往日一样庄严气派，但透露着些许的不同，似乎更加的压抑与窒息。庄园内的仆人们低着头，在这样的气氛下，她们连呼吸都小心翼翼。  
一路上并没有看到Charles的身影，Azazel也隐约意识到他们之间发生了什么。原本他还有些犹豫，现在看来一切势在必行。  
进书房时，Erik正举着一本书在发呆。这也是为什么Azazel敲了好几遍门也不见他回应。  
看到Azazel进门后，Erik才回过神来。  
“怎么了？也是关于Francis的事情？”Erik也感觉的到Azazel的紧张，他一下子就想到了事情的指向。  
“啊。”Erik问得直接，听完的Azazel愣了一下，随即点头。  
Erik合上书，放在桌子上，神情严肃：“我已经不让他出门了，Angel说他是Worthington一族的漏网之鱼。”  
“不，我只是觉得有点奇怪。真的是吗？我实在觉得他很可疑，为什么我们无论如何都调查不出来他的身份，Angel小姐却轻易的得知，你有没有想过，我们能知道的，只是他想给我们知道的。”接着Azazel讲起了舞会发生的事情。  
Charles跟人谈了很多事情，关于基诺沙科技拨款的用途和军用经费的问题是Azazel听得最清楚的两个。前面的一些Azazel根本没当回事，还在自顾自的喝酒，因此也听得断断续续。后来意外地听到了医药资金的事情，才真正注意起来。Charles对这方面了解得太过详细，就好像刻意做过什么调查。后来又谈到了与基诺沙交界的另一个国家Egypt的一些事情，Azazel反倒不是那么了解了，本身就是个没什么存在感的国家，没人在意过。况且那时候Charles被人簇拥着离Azazel已经有些距离，也没太听得详细。过了一会儿，就看着好像有点喝醉了的Charles将酒杯放到一边离开了大厅。  
Charles回来的时候酒似乎醒了，与出去时截然不同的表情，他白皙如玉的脸上，挂着冰雪般的冷漠。  
紧接着Stryker就走了进来。  
那不是巧合。  
“所以，我怀疑Francis，是不是跟Stryker结成了某种……关系？或者他是不是一开始就只是Stryker的某个棋子，也许世界上根本就不存在Francis这个人……他太不寻常。”Azazel斟酌了一下用词，本来Charles的事情对于Erik来说就是个难以触及的点，他不想再因为自己言辞不当惹出什么问题。  
Erik没有回答，只是闭着眼睛用力揉了揉太阳穴。Azazel明白了，也许Erik也已经意识到了这件事，但Charles在Erik心中毕竟和其他人不同。换做以前，宁可错杀一千也不会放过一个的Erik，断不可能只是把他软禁那么简单。  
见Erik没什么反应，Azazel气得走过去一把抓起Erik的衣领：“他能戴上你的戒指不过是巧合，你不能如此放任他！你代表的不是你自己，你身后还有国王和他的臣民！Erik——”  
“Lehnsherr大人！”突然闯入的Alex打断了二人的交谈。  
Erik瞥了一眼Azazel示意他松开，转头看向门口，对上的是Alex神色慌张的脸，他不悦地皱起眉头：“怎么？”  
“Stryker大人带着士兵强行闯进庄园……”Alex咽了一口口水，不知道该不该继续说下去。一旁的Azazel看出了他的犹豫，让他有话快说。  
“说要捉拿您。”  
“什么？！”Erik立刻起身，Azazel随即跟上。  
一切来得太快了，根本来不及反应。像是Erik这种位置的人，如果要捉拿，一定需要国王陛下的命令。谁都知道他是国王的宠臣，没人敢轻易动他。  
即便是上次在他的家中搜出了与Egypt联络的密信，Scott依旧想办法抓住了陷害他的人，把这事压了下去。Erik也因为这事情，被拿走了兵权。  
二人事后冷静下来仔细调查了一番，却也发现死了的不过是个替罪羊，但已经死无对证，无法翻案。至今他们都没有找到幕后黑手。  
Stryker这次来，恐怕是与上次一样的理由，而他敢越过Scott直接抓人，就说明他拿到了一定可以至他于死地的证据，一旦证据被公之于众，即使Scott也无法干涉半分。  
而Erik自知清白，但现在这庄园被Stryker围的水泄不通，自己的人根本没有办法去通知Scott。只有Scott在Stryker公布证据之前来干涉，或是能够证明证据是伪造，他才能脱险。但谁也不敢肯定Stryker这次的行动有多快，Stryker根本不把Scott放在眼里，他未尝不会先斩后奏，或许消息根本传不到Scott哪里，他就已经死了。  
来到宅子大厅中央的时候，Stryker正双手抱胸，双退交叉倚着厅内的柱子，一脸得意的看着Erik。  
“久违了，Lehnsherr大人。你又一次落在我手里了，这次就没有那么好运了？”  
Erik面不改色：“在我的庄园里闹出这么大动静，这次我不会就放任你如此了。”刚才的一切都还只是推测，他想看看Stryker能拿出什么证据。  
Stryker笑容诡异，从衣服里掏出一个被卷成一筒的羊皮纸，在Erik面前打开。Erik匆匆扫了一眼，看起来是跟Egypt那边来往的文书。的确是他的笔记，他的印章，但他不可能写这些东西，一定是有人嫁祸给他。  
这套说辞对于Scott来说，他会相信。甚至就算Erik的确是自己写了这些东西，拿着这套说辞送到Scott面前他也会听信。但问题是现在面前的不是Scott，是Stryker。在Erik刚跟Salvadore家族联合，实质上并没有什么权利的时候，那人就将自己视为眼中钉。现在朝廷中的两股势力博弈，他更恨不得将自己处之而后快。因此，即使是假的，只要他死了，一切真相都只在Stryker的口中了。  
“你先别急。”Stryker见Erik想开口，边出手阻止，对着旁边的卫兵说，“把她带上来。”  
不一会儿，两个士兵便押着Marie走了进来。  
不等Erik开口，Stryker扯着Marie的头发，一脚踢到她的小腿上迫使她跪下来。  
“你可以不跟我走，我知道你可以逃，但你要是逃，我就从她开始，一个一个杀光你家中的仆人。”  
Marie挣扎着看向Erik，大喊着不要管她。Stryker给了旁边士兵一个眼神，士兵毫无怜惜地一巴掌甩在Marie的脸上。Marie依旧没有停止反抗，招来的又是脸上的一掌。  
Erik想着Charles还在庄园内，他不想他被Stryker搜到，只要他放过家中这些人，Charles就还有逃跑的可能。  
他现在需要拖延时间。  
Charles冰雪聪明，他的确如他所说，他是个好棋子。只要Charles能逃出去，他一定知道只有通知Scott他就能获救。  
Erik打算放手一搏。

从上午开始，Charles的头就在疼，还好之前命Kurt送了一些药来，不至于难以忍受。他总觉得今天十分不舒服，挑了几种他觉得可能用得上的药品放进了衣服的口袋里。  
一连好几日Erik都没有过来，也许他已经放弃自己了。  
Charles觉得心寒，Erik甚至不愿意来听自己的理由。他想，只要Erik来问他，他就把一切的事情毫无保留的告知Erik。他的局近乎完成，就算告诉Erik也无所谓了。  
只要他愿意听他解释。  
但是，没有。  
没过多久，外面就传来一阵嘈杂。Charles在的房间只能看到大宅前面的一小部分，视野被前面的墙挡住了一大半。  
他被关在这个房间不让出门，窗子也被Erik命人封住，无法打开。他有过逃跑的前科，Erik不可能让窗户成为他逃跑的途径。  
Charles爬到窗台上，尽量站得高了一点，拼命往窗外看。  
只见Stryker站在那里指挥着士兵在做些什么，Charles的心顿时凉了半截。  
不对劲，一切都不对劲。  
为什么Stryker会来这里，他不是应该去Salvadore家抓人的吗，来Erik的庄园又是什么情况。  
他跳下窗台，大喊着拼命地敲打房门。可是庄园出了这么大的乱子，哪里还有人顾得上他。Charles没有多大力气，敲门声在这个巨大又空旷的宅子里显得如此微不足道。  
Charles环视了一下房间，只有桌子上的梳妆镜他应该可以举起来。他撸起袖子，深吸一口气，双手抓起梳妆镜照着窗子砸了过去。  
镜子和玻璃触碰的一瞬间碎了一地，破窗的声音也引来楼下人群的视线。  
Charles根本顾不得那么多，裹着被子，穿过窗子的破洞，踩着外面的窗台，像之前那次一样跳了下去。  
这一下不比上次，Charles一心全在Erik身上，没掌握好平衡，站不稳的他直接摔到了地面上。好在地上一层厚厚的雪起到了一点缓冲。但他一定扭到了脚，因为脚腕痛得要命。可顾不了那么多，他一刻也不能等，丢下被子，拖着受伤的脚，一瘸一拐地走到Stryker面前。  
Stryker早料得会如此，坦然地看着Charles因愤怒而染红的双眼。Charles握着双拳，死死地盯着他仿佛在问他是什么意思。  
“这不是你想要的吗？”Stryker自然没有那么好心，他挺想看看，如果Erik知道这个他疼爱的小鸟就是那个背叛他的人，他会是什么反应。  
“这和我们说好的不一样。”Stryker想不到，Erik家的小宠物连生气的样子都这么好看，瞪着他的眼睛里满是怨恨，让人忍不住想要毁掉。  
Stryker故意曲解他的意思：“你放心，Salvadore那边我也派了人，因为想着你在这里，我放不下你，就亲自来接你了。”  
“你什么意思？”  
“我没什么意思，我知道你舍不得Lehnsherr，但你要再敢多说一句，我现在就杀了他。”Stryker贴在Charles的耳边，用只有彼此才能听到的声音说。  
“你骗了我！”Charles胸中怒意翻腾。  
“是你骗我在先。一切都能伪装，但眼神不会，你也不照照镜子看看，提起Lehnsherr的时候你是什么表情。”Stryker回答的倒也坦荡，跟他本来就无诚信可讲。  
Charles不知是羞是怒，几乎是从牙齿缝里蹦出来的字：“你到底什么目的？”  
“我的目的我已经告诉过你了。而现在，我就想让他到死都恨你。不过你要是听我的，我可以让他多活一晚上，让他对你的恨多一点。”那就像是从塔耳塔洛斯传来的声音，一字一句如同锐利的剑，将Charles削骨锉皮。  
Charles突然就懂了，他以前的一切都太过顺了，让他误以为自己运筹帷幄可以战无不胜。Charles自己都忘了，他也不过是个普通人，胜利女神不会永远都站在他这一边。他栽在这人手上了，不仅如此还连累了Erik。  
他只能忍着愤怒与悲痛，咬着嘴唇不甘心地点点头。他现在必须去信任这个根本无法信任的人了。能为Erik争取即使是一秒的机会，他也会拼尽全力的去做，活着就会有希望。即使Erik会恨他，但只要Erik能逃过一劫，他也在所不惜。  
Erik听不见他们说什么，只看见他们耳鬓厮磨，亲密极了。  
Stryker揽着Charles的腰，炫耀般地来到Erik面前：“来，Francis，想说什么你告诉他吧。自诩聪明的Lehnsherr大人是怎么被你迷得神魂颠倒魂不守舍的，又是怎么在你身上栽跟头的，你是怎么找到Erik私通Egypt的证据的，一点一点都告诉他。告诉他怎么把仇人之后，捧在手心供养的。被自己救的狼咬到是什么心情，伟大的Lehnsherr大人？”  
一连串讽刺毫不留情地扎进Erik的耳朵里，他难以置信地看向Charles，而Charles根本就没有搭理他，脸偏向一边。  
Stryker不爽Charles的反应，加重了手上的力道，将他推到Erik面前。  
Charles面容冷淡，他的手藏在衣服里才不至于被人发现他因痛苦而颤抖的双手，试图装出一副无所谓的模样，斜着眼看了一眼Erik，最后不咸不淡地说了一句：“被骗的人活该。”

Stryker自然不会将Erik送到宫中，而是押往了自己府邸修建的地牢。想着Marie还有利用价值，就连带着她一并带走了。宅邸中的其他人也被悉数带走关在了某处。  
“Erik大人，他是Worthington一族的后人，他接近你是为了给他们一族复仇的，即使到了这种时候你还不相信吗？”Angel双手抵在牢门上，对着关在旁边的Erik大喊。  
Erik吼了一句让她闭嘴。  
这种时候Angel当然不会听从，：“笔迹什么的先不说，你的印鉴不就只有他能偷到吗？他什么都知道，他去猎场也是故意的。Erik大人，你对他太过纵容了。他甚至一点都不顾念你的好，你别太难过了，不值得的，他不配得到你的喜欢。”  
“我让你闭嘴你听不见吗？”Erik的拳头重重地砸在牢门上，吓得隔壁的Angel终于噤了声。  
Erik突然想起前几天的早晨，他盯着书架笑得古怪。Charles视线所及之处，正是一套蒙了尘的《安娜·卡列尼娜》。而Marie虽然没读过这书，但在等Charles醒来的时候，曾将他们与Angel发生的事情复述给他，其中自然也包括了这个插曲。那时候的他，还没有想到其中的联系，只当Charles笑得是他。而现在，Erik突然理解了那个笑容的含义。那是对Angel不屑一顾的嘲笑。  
早上与Azazel交谈时，Azazel提到了Egypt。他很少关心这个徒有其表的国家的事情，如果没什么理由，Charles又为什么会突然提起。  
所以Charles一开始就在骗他。他樱桃色的嘴唇诉说的爱语，漂亮的瞳仁里的漫天繁星，精致的眼眶中滴落的珍珠，甚至踏入猎场以命相博，不过都是掩人耳目的幌子。那个孩子足够细心，也足够狠心，他懂得利用自己的长处和Erik的弱点，让自己陷入他的温柔乡，再将自己一点一点地推入深渊。  
可笑的是，自己被抓之前还把希望都压在他的身上。  
如果能从这里出去，他断然不会放过Charles。  
Stryker地牢的墙上有个小口，可以看到外面。今天又是一个晴天，如果调整一个角度，即使在地牢里也看得见外面天空的星光闪闪。  
Charles同样被囚禁在这片星空之下。他在房间里紧握着双手祈祷着，希望他能够拖延足够的时间。如果真的因为他的大意连累了Erik的性命，他怕是一辈子都会良心不安。他觉得自己不能再承受这些事情了，心痛的难受。  
Erik看他的眼神是冰冷的，带着狼一样绿色的光。  
他一定恨死自己了吧。  
所有的不幸都因他而起，最后还被他推向地狱。一个来历不明的人几句柔软的话，温情的眼神就把伟大的Lehnsherr将军耍得团团转，他怎么能接受。

Erik倚在地牢冰冷的墙上，看着灰黑色的砖墙。  
他又想起那枚抓住他手指的戒指。

Francis，你为什么要背叛我。


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 『Charles就是这种人，他天性如此，即使面对恶意也无法将恶意发泄给别人。』

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在微博和lof的人都不知道的情况下偷偷摸摸更了一发。  
> 有少量Rape/Non-Con情节请注意避雷！！！！！！！

Stryker以为这件事本不会这么快传到宫中，至少不会当天晚上就被Scott发现。他是打算先斩后奏，这样死无对证，往Erik身上泼多少脏水都行。  
即使Scott反对，Erik已是人死不能复生。  
可Stryker不知道的是，基诺沙的皇城不仅有他和Erik的势力，西彻斯特的小王子也把手伸向了这里。他也不知道，Scott不再是过去那个坐在王座上任人摆布的傀儡。无论是谁坐到了那个位置上，为了活下去就必须成长。整个皇城笼罩在不同的势力交织的网下，一切都赤裸裸地暴露在他人的面前，任何的风吹草动在皇城内都无所遁形。  
Stryker可以把这件事封锁在宫外，但却不能封锁在皇城。  
原本就在监视Lehnsherr庄园的Kurt得知此事后迅速做出了反应，立刻让Peter传话给Scott。Scott和Erik这些年也没少培养自己的势力，两边几乎是一同将此事报给了Scott。于是从Erik被抓入狱到Scott出手干预才过了不到半天时间。

Charles的脚肿得厉害，那只脚本来就因为之前猎场的事情受过伤。冻伤的关节还没完全好，现在新伤加上旧伤。他希望这件事结束之后早点回到西彻斯特，让Hank帮他看看。他不想留下病根，过去受的冷眼太多。一个毁容又跛脚的皇子，怎么看怎么都是天大的笑话。 原本只是想着自己吃点苦头，这样在Stryker抓Salvadore家的时候，Erik可以顾念自己而不对他们施以援手，再加上Scott那边留给他的证据，足以让他扳倒Stryker。  
他真的不该拿身体去开玩笑，意料之外的太多，今天发生的事情足以让之前一切的努力都成为徒劳。  
Strykeryker的家比Erik的庄园要冷得多，Charles知道为了让整个宅子保持温度，今年的Lehnsherr庄园比过去花了更多的钱在取暖上，那些都是为了他。  
为了以防万一，Hank留给了他一些强效的止疼药，但副作用非常大，不到万不得已他不能吃。于是也只能一边担心着外面的状况，一边忍着脚上的痛。  
好在这种折磨没有持续太久，不一会儿火光就照亮了Stryker宅子的前门。晚上看不太清，但Charles想一定是Scott带着他的人来救Erik了。  
太好了。  
悬着的心终于放下来了的Charles再也无法支持，晕倒在房间。  
Erik想不到Scott的反应如此之快。他很难想像Scott是怎么在他毫不知情的情况下搜集到那些关于Stryker的证据，他的小国王也在他看不见的地方飞快地成长。  
关于Salvadore一族的事情，之前西彻斯特小王子去皇宫时也跟Scott提到此事，因此Angel和她一族的人自然也被收押至宫内的大牢。  
而Erik出来的第一件事就是去找Charles，发现他的时候他正一脸痛苦地昏倒在地上。他面色惨白，出了一身冷汗。Charles比之前要更加虚弱。赤着一只脚，鞋子早就不知道哪里去了。裤角大概是他自己挽起来的，也许是因为疼得太厉害，露出的脚踝肿胀着已经青紫一片。他不知道自己要做什么，等反应过来的时候，他已经抱着那人上了马车。

Charles是在床上醒来的，与昏倒的之前不同，这个被窝十分得温暖，就好像回到了Lehnsherr的大宅。没有力气睁开眼的Charles还以为自己是在做梦，痴痴地笑着扯着被子盖住了自己的鼻子，吸着过于暖和的空气，翻了个身打算继续他的美梦。  
这一举动不知触到了Erik哪根神经，抓起被子整个掀开。突然的寒意让瞬间传遍了Charles的全身，他意识到自己并不是在做梦，强迫自己睁开眼睛去面对外界发生的一切。  
映入眼帘的是Erik被愤怒填满的双眼。  
那对松绿色的眸子直直的盯着他，Charles不知道该怎么判断里面是恨或是什么其他的感情。  
Charles靠着床头坐起来，尽量和Erik拉开距离。  
他的手又开始不自觉地划着床单，可能他自己都没意识到，这次比往常的力度和频率都要快了许多。  
“你又在盘算什么？”Erik发出一声冷笑。  
“Erik……抱歉我对你隐瞒了身份……”Charles向后缩了缩身子，犹豫了一下却还是伸手抓住Erik的手臂，“我需要你听我解释。”  
他像个受伤的小动物，那双冰蓝色的眼睛里满是惊恐和无助，眼眶里溢满了点点泪珠。Erik差一点就要上前去捧住他的脸。一切都太熟悉了，Erik就是被他这副样子所迷惑，而现在他又打算故技重施。  
“谁允许你碰我！”  
Charles也没料得Erik会有如此反应，吓得一下子松开了手，不知该如何是好的他只好低下头伸手去拉被丢在一旁的被子。他心里明白，Erik还在气头上，他一定觉得是自己伪造了那些证据，联合Stryker要置他于死地。  
没关系。Charles心想，可以等他不那么生气了再慢慢跟他解释。他可以晚一点再回西彻斯特，这样他还能再跟Erik多呆一会儿。因为他这么一走，Francis就真的从这个世界上消失了。  
“把衣服脱了。”Erik冷冷地说。  
Charles愣了下，以为自己听错了，一脸不可思议地看向Erik。  
Erik依旧面无表情，只是加重了语调，放慢了语速：“把衣服脱了。”  
“Erik我不舒服，发生了很多事情，我不想做。”Charles全身难受，他不想在这时候还要跟Erik上床。  
“你觉得今天的事情以后，我还会再听信你的花言巧语？爬上我的床也改变不了任何事，你应该知道你的身份，你就是个暖床的玩物。”  
“你怎么能这么和我说话？”Charles难以置信地抬起头，不一会儿愤怒就攀上他的双颊，他喘着粗气，指着门口，几乎是吼出来的声音，“出去！”  
Erik脸色骤变，手一抬，Charles苍白的脸上立刻就浮起一排红红的指印。这一巴掌打的Charles头昏眼花，头直接撞到了床头的栏杆上。Charles看不到，但他觉得好像有什么温热的液体从他的头上流下来。  
即使这样Erik也没有停手。Charles的睡衣很快便被全部解了下来，因为他的反抗还撕了一个口子。  
“别这样！”Charles大喊着，嗓子依然有些沙哑。他极力挣扎着，奈何体力的悬殊，他的反抗对于Erik来说根本就徒劳无益。  
Charles的身体永远都这么漂亮，Erik第一次见他时身上还有些没有完全长好的伤痕，而现在他的身体就如同白玉一般洁白无瑕。  
“住手！Erik！”然而Charles的叫声换来的又是Erik无情地一掌。  
不顾Charles的反抗，Erik掰开他的双腿，在没有经过任何润滑的情况下狠狠地插进了Charles的后穴。鲜红色的液体沿着他被抬起的身体流下，一滴一滴滴落在白色的床单上。  
剧烈是疼痛突然袭来，Charles疼得大叫，更加拼命地挣扎。然而越是挣扎，便带来越是激烈的疼痛。  
就好像过去的温柔一瞬间消失殆尽，只剩下彼此的骨头磕着骨头，除了痛感之外感觉不到任何其他的东西了。他们之间的距离突然又变得十分遥远，没有了心跳，听不见情人的低语，最后连身影都渐渐模糊不清。  
后穴被人粗暴进出的疼痛让Charles连声惨叫，可他根本无力反抗，因痛苦而溢出来的泪水无法停止，却得不到那人一点的慈悲。Erik俯下身子，在他的胸口，锁骨和肩膀留下一连串的齿痕。  
被一次比一次剧烈的抽插的身体完全无法动弹，后穴发出淫糜水声和撞击声清晰的传入Charles的耳中。他的大脑一片空白，只剩下模糊不清的痛苦和绝望而又徒劳地挣扎。  
他感觉到Erik好像吻了他的额头，他也不知道，也许那只是幻觉。  
在晕倒之前Charles似乎听到是自己嘴里说出来的，大概是无意识的，他不清楚，他说：“你现在只会用这种方式控制我了吗？不愧是Lehnsherr将军。”  
午夜Charles昏昏沉沉的醒来，他的全身上下没有一处不在疼痛。他需要吃点药，还好他下午穿的衣服就被扔在一边的椅子上，Charles摸了半天才找到口袋。他犹豫了一下，最后还是只吃了一粒。  
Erik的精液还留在他的身体里，他现在必须去清理一下。浴室里没有热水，但冷水也总好过没有。但当他整个人都缩进去的时候，也没觉得那么冰冷难忍。冷水浸在他火辣的皮肤上，反倒减轻了一点痛感。他两只腿叉开坐在浴缸里，那只扭伤的脚还有点难受，他需要忍耐一会儿。他颤抖着将手指插进自己的红肿的后穴，慢慢地刮着内壁。他死命地咬着嘴唇不让自己发出一点声音，手指在肠道里掏弄着，过了好一会儿才清理干净。  
他赤着脚站在浴室的镜子前，全身上下满是Erik留下的猩红的印子。磕到的额头也肿起一个大包，面色惨白人不人鬼不鬼的样子。他突然有些难过，蹲在地上抱着自己的膝盖轻轻地，忍不住啜泣了起来。  
Logan说他像天鹅，美丽骄傲，不可一世。他说他永远都记得与基诺沙交战的时候，Charles排兵布阵永远胸有成竹的得意模样。Charles苦笑，不知道Logan看到现在这样的自己，会不会嘲笑他呢。  
从浴室里出来，Charles捡起地上的衣服，虽然被Erik撕坏了一些，但多少还能穿。他坐到床上，倚在床柱上，将被子裹紧只露出脑袋。  
这时候他才有机会仔仔细细看这个房间，比起他之前住过的任何一个房间都要小，墙上与其说是窗子不如说是气口。  
Erik不想放过他，所以选了这样一个房间来防止他逃跑。  
虽然很不想承认，但这样的确有用。他逃跑的唯一可能性，就是等Kurt发现他被囚禁在这里，然后他混进大宅，从走廊那边将门打开。  
不知道过了多久，吃下去的药开始发挥作用，身上没有那么疼了，睡意也涌了上来。Charles看着一片狼藉的床，将床单掀下扔在地上。他不想看到上面留下的东西。Charles不知道这样的日子还有多久，他缩成一团靠在床柱，期盼着Kurt能够早点找到他。

『Thus have I had thee,  
as a dream doth flatter,  
In sleep a king,  
but waking no such matter. *』  
Marie端着药进来的时候Charles已经醒了，正披着衣服靠在床边，眼神空洞盯着墙上的小窗，喃喃自语，也许是诗，Marie不太明白。听到她进来Charles转过头，似乎是笑了一下，但Marie觉得那应该是她的错觉。Charles比之前要更加的憔悴，眼眶深深的凹了下去，脸颊上也没什么肉。  
清早Erik就命人把她叫起来，让她这段时间好好照顾Charles。Marie想着也许Erik昨天打了他，他的脸还有些肿，而额头上有个大包。  
“Francis，吃点药吧。你好好养养身体，你这样Erik大人和我都会担心的，Marie”Marie将药塞进Charles的手里，想帮他整理了一下头发，Charles伸手阻止了她的动作。  
Charles低声说了句“谢谢”后，把碗放到一边。他脑子现在一片空白，什么都不知道。  
Marie见状难过极了，想去摸Charles的头，却又被她躲开。她坐在床边，重新端起药，舀了一勺送到Charles嘴边。Charles抬眼看了看她，最后还是默默地张开了嘴。  
Charles的顺从让Marie也稍微放下心来，她都做好了被Charles打翻药碗的准备。  
她有舀了一勺，待Charles喝下之后开口：“你去跟Erik大人道个歉吧，我知道他还在乎你，你只要跟他道歉，他就一定会原谅你的……关于Stryker那件事……”  
听到这话的Charles眼里有了些神，他拒绝了Marie送到嘴边的药，抓着衣服往后坐了坐。  
“Francis？把药喝完好吗？”Marie只好又往里坐了坐，重新舀了一勺。  
Charles想着接过碗直接全部喝了下去，将碗递还给Marie，过了一会儿他才开口：“他不接受我的道歉，关于我隐瞒身份，是我不对。但如果是陷害他那件事，我不道歉，我不会为了讨好一个人而去承认我没做过的事情。”  
“可是……”Marie欲言又止。  
“可是证据确凿不是吗。当年Erik被陷害的时候不也是证据确凿吗？你是不是相信他，可你们却不相信我。我为什么要去陷害Erik，去伤害一个对我那么温柔的人，我有什么好处！”Charles越说越激动，最后止不住地咳嗽了起来。  
Marie见状赶紧上去拍Charles的后背，帮他顺气。Charles闪躲着，根本没让她碰到。  
这句话同样也让Marie反应了一下。是啊，话都是Stryker说的，Charles究竟有没有做过没人问过他。就算是当着Erik的面说了那么一句，如果是在Stryker的威胁下，也没有不可能吧。  
没人问过Charles真相，就自顾自地把他当作坏人。  
她一直觉得Erik对Charles很好，至少在她认识的人中，Erik从来没有把其他人这样捧在手心过。可是到头来又怎样，Erik从未给予Charles足够的信任。至少在Erik的心里，他从没把Charles当作一个平等的人来对待。  
“Francis……”Marie不知该怎么回答，只好又叫了一遍他的名字。  
Charles没有再看她，拉着被子裹在头上，转到一边躺下：“Anna,你让我自己待一会儿吧，拜托。”

Erik不是不想去见Charles，他是害怕，他害怕Charles的眼神，空洞没有一丝神采，像个毫无生气的提线木偶。他那天几乎一整晚都没有睡着，早上天刚亮，就命人去找了Marie。  
他一直告诉自己要处理Stryker的事情很忙，所以没空去找Charles。他知道Charles也不想见他，就以审Stryker为借口去了皇宫，索性连庄园都不回了。

清晨基诺沙的皇宫就忙碌起来，Erik知道这种阵仗，八成是那位西彻斯特的小王子又要过来。之前Charles还间接的吃过这人的醋，想到这里，他又是一阵急促而剧烈的心痛。  
用过早餐，Scott也派人过来找他，他整理了一下衣装，就随着那人一起去了Scott常跟那位小王子会面的地方。  
而那里却坐着一位金发的女性。  
“Raven Darkholme。”女人对他自我介绍。  
“Erik Lehnsherr。”他对她伸出手，而Raven只是笑着敷衍了一下，并没有去握那只手。  
“Charles不是说好会来的吗？”不见Charles的身影，Scott有些疑惑。  
“他突然生病了，来不了了。”  
Erik不知道自己怎么得罪Raven了，她说这话的时候那种带着强烈厌恶的眼神就没离开过自己。  
Scott自觉有些尴尬，轻咳了一声：“只是计划出了点乱子，差点就辜负了Charles的一片心意……Charles的身体不要紧吧。”  
Raven没有回答，她的表情看起来并不想谈论这个问题。Scott便不再追问。  
“是我的错。”Erik觉得Scott说的应该是自己被Stryker抓到把柄的事。然而Scott却立即矢口否认。  
“我不知道是不是Charles也预料到了这些，他跟我说让我保护好你家里的人。我想了想，昨晚又重新审问了Angel Salvadore，她招了一切——包括之前的那次，都是他们做的。”  
事情的经过太过简单，Erik都不会想到自己是被这样一个小手段蒙蔽。他和Salvadore家族本身会有些无关痛痒的信件来往，Angel便是利用这些信件，将他的笔迹描了下来。而印鉴，不过是仿制的。但就是这么一个小小的伎俩，太过信任Salvadore家族的Erik根本没有往这方面想。  
对于Salvadore家族来说，没有了权势的Erik，只是个空壳，对于他们没有任何的意义。于是在Angel有了除掉Charles这个想法时，Salvadore家族自然也就欣然应允。  
加上昨夜从Charles那里听来的三三两两，Raven差不多把事情拼凑出了大概。  
昨天她见到Charles的时候着实吓了一跳。  
她与Charles相识是在八年前，那个小王子把她从奴隶贩子的手中买下，将她带在身边，把她当作妹妹一样宠爱。那时候的Charles的病还没有治好，满脸狰狞。但Raven却从来都没有觉得可怕，她会捧着他的脸亲吻他的脸颊，亲昵地叫他Charles哥哥。  
现在Raven连握住他的手都无法做到。  
在她的印象里，Charles永远都是意气风发，带着暖阳般的笑意，毫无保留地将温柔撒给遇到的每一个人。  
大概就是黑吃黑，Raven想。Angel的证据可以使Erik成为阶下囚，而Charles的证据又指向Salvadore家族。Stryker不是傻子，他自然知道如此便可直接将朝中与他相对的这方势力一举铲除。不仅如此，他如果到死都折磨Erik，他乐意为之。  
还好当时Charles争取了一点时间，如果Charles没有听Stryker的话，那么今日的一切就不复存在了。  
而这个人——  
他正面无表情地倚坐在对面的椅子上，对Charles没有丝毫的愧疚。Raven都不知道Charles喜欢他哪里，即便是遍体鳞伤，甚至会遭到他的怨恨也要保护他。  
想起Jean说王子殿下是个温柔的傻子，现在的Raven只想一个茶杯砸到对面人的头上。  
听完Raven分析的Scott有些疑惑：“那Francis也是Charles安排的？”但问出口之后，他便有了眉目。必须有一个与Erik亲密无间的人，不说只有这样的人拿出的证据才能让人新服，但也至少比凭空而来的东西更加可靠。  
Raven点头：“自然。Charles做事干净利落不留后患，您又不是不知道。Worthington一族不可能有漏网之鱼。”  
“所以这个Charles到底有什么目的？”听完来龙去脉的Erik实在不解，自己从未见过西彻斯特的小王子本人，那人却三番五次的帮助自己和基诺沙。没人会那么闲帮助别国的皇室，他们唯恐天下不乱，想等着坐收渔翁之利。  
Raven嗤之以鼻，端起茶杯喝了一口，锋利的目光在Erik的身上一转，冷冷地说：“省省吧Lehnsherr将军，收起你的怀疑。Charles就是这种人，他天性如此，即使面对恶意也无法将恶意发泄给别人。而你对他好，他永远都会记得报答你。所以，你放过他吧。”  
Erik不明白Raven话中的意思，他只是突然想到Charles那日从二楼的窗台跳下时的身影。他明明可以呆在那里躲过一劫。也的确是他与Stryker的话，为Erik和Scott争取了时间。他不想再逃避了，他今天就要回去，把一切都问清楚。  
可现在Erik还不知道，他再也见不到他了。

那是前一天的夜里。  
将大宅翻了两遍的Kurt，终于在事情发生的第五天晚上，找到了Charles被关的房间。  
经过几天的休息Charles觉得自己的神色也好了很多，甚至都有了照镜子的心情。Marie帮他脚腕上了药，头上的伤口也做了处理。  
他好几天没见到Erik了，自打那天以后Marie也没再在他面前提过。  
Marie擅自给Charles重新换了房间，是他之前常住的那间。一切还跟以前一样。Charles甚至还能在床和墙壁的夹缝里，找到之前藏着的药。  
他的疼痛却没有因为伤势的好转而减少半分，他每天都在加大自己的药量。Charles不知道，如果Kurt还没有找到他，药吃完了之后，夜晚他又该怎么入睡。  
Charles觉得好笑，即便是自己被关在这里，怎么宅子里的人还是跟以前一样把他当作另外的主人来对待。这又是何必呢。  
“Charles殿下，请恕罪，我来晚了。”Kurt如同青烟一般来的迅速而轻盈，单膝跪在Charles面前。  
Charles赶紧让他起身：“不，你能来找我就很好了，我们走吧。”  
一连几天，基诺沙都没有下过雪。晴空万里，月亮将他清冷的光芒笼罩在深蓝色的夜中。  
大路上的雪也渐渐蒸发不见，Charles裹着厚厚的被子躺在床上，原本说好走之前会和Raven一起进宫，可他的身体状况实在不允许。他只想吃点药好好的睡一觉，早日回到温暖的故乡。  
明天一早他就要坐上马车启程了，本身就难受的他，再加上路途长远颠簸，如果不好好休息，身体实在吃不消。  
Jean给他煮了安神药，他喝完躺下后就坐在旁边。Raven气呼呼地在楼下门口扔石头，过了一会儿可能是Kurt去劝了她，她才停下来。  
过了很久，蜡烛燃的只剩个底，微弱的烛火还在不死心地挣扎着。Jean也有些迷糊。她觉得Charles大概是睡着了，揉着眼睛准备离去时，却见到Charles突然睁开眼从床上猛地坐起。  
Jean心里一惊，只听见Charles握着胸口的衣服，跳动的烛光映在Charles苍白孱弱的脸上，他神色紧张，全身战栗。  
他虚弱的声音有些发抖，在黑夜里被无限的放大，他看向Jean的眼底满是泪花。  
“戒指……”  
“什么？”Jean没太听清。  
“我把戒指忘在了庄园。”  
我把他给我的戒指忘在了庄园。

TBC。

小剧场×5  
①  
查：你听我解释  
万：我不听我不听  
狼：万磁王，你拿错剧本了  
②  
查：你怎么能这么和我说话！  
狼：查查你也拿错剧本了吗？  
③  
狼：Angel用什么刻的章  
Angel：萝卜啊，印完还能吃，没证据  
④  
Raven：反派怎么就不长点心啊，直接杀了算了还等，知道为什么西游记里的妖怪都没吃到唐僧肉吗？  
狼：死了还怎么演啊

⑤  
狼：查查遇到万磁王就变得好傻好天真啊  
万：爱情的力量  
Hank/Raven/Jean/Scott：呕  
万：你们X学院的怎么回事？？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *出自莎士比亚的十四行诗。  
> 有个版本的翻译我很喜欢→『我曾经有过你，像一场阿谀的迷梦。我在梦中称了王，醒来一场空。』


End file.
